Goliath
by Darth Swagger
Summary: After ww3 captain Price and Nikolai dive into a classified project run by NASA that has them and an all too fimilar crew sent to a galaxy far far away. They go on many adventuers threw out the clone wars leading up to order sixty six when they begin to encounter old enemies and a new power house enemy in the form of the galactic empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Earth after the events of mw3**

Captain Price and Nikolai was all that remained of the task force 141 they were currently in a ceremony for medals they were being given by the president of the united states of America. They'd received medals and awards from nearly every advanced nation on earth they were even knighted. However unlike Nikolai , Price wasn't in a good mood off camera the entire Task Force nearly every friend he'd ever had was dead and he out of all of them was spared. Even though he had avenged them he was never going to be able to bring them back and this haunted him and would continue to haunt him forever. The president of the united states gave a speech for Price and Nikolai's actions. He then saluted them and they saluted back and the ceremony ended.

"Where you going captain?" Asked Nikolai .

"I don't know you?" Asked Price.

"To the bar of course where else does one have a good time?" Asked Nikolai.

Hours later at night Price was with Nikolai in the bar both men drank Nikolai to their lost comrades.

"So captain what are your plans for the future?" Asked Nikolai.

"Probably just join SAS again." Said Price.

"Hopefully this time you won't have to save my ass." Said Nikolai referring to the moment where it basically all started.

"Hopefully my superior officer won't kill two of my squad mates." Said Price.

"And for the love of god no more crazy Russian ultranationalists." Said Nikolai.

"Cheers to that mate." Said Price as he took a drink.

A man in a suit wearing shades walked in the room and took a seat right next to Price he ordered a drink . Then looked at Price with a grin on his face.

"Can I help you?" Asked Price.

"You the two soul survivors the 141?" Asked the man.

"Yes if you wanna autograph or something better have your own pen." Said Price.

"Well I want a little more then that." Said the man who then held up a badge showing he was CIA.

"Although we'd make great ones we're not mercenaries." Said Nikolai.

"I realize that so here's the deal there's a lot of classified information in what I need to inform you on and here is definitely not the place to talk about that kind of stuff. So you can come with me now and see the job we have to offer you or you can sit in the bar and probably never get an offer like this again." Said the agent.

"Let's see your offer." Said Price him and Nikolai got up and exited with the agent they were taken outside where they got in an SUV with agent. It drove off and the agent opened up a computer.

"So years back NASA's explorer satellite made a huge discovery however men like Microv made us ignore NASA so years went by and you know what happened with WW3 and all so the new president looks at the reports they got from the satellite we found a galaxy an entire effing galaxy filled with active life. Even more still they seem to interact with one another with this being said we realized they must be more advance then we are at first the president wanted to establish communication however we discovered hostility within this galaxy mysteriously losing explorer . NASA concluded it had been destroyed and this seemed to be a threat at first we had no real answer or solution whether go prepare for war. NASA however had been working and working for years as we handled other things on a topic secret project called goliath . This project is believed to have achieved interstellar space travel we need a crew of trained soldiers to go into this galaxy create relations or if necessary take out hostility with in this alien galaxy. I'm gonna be honest it's a one ticket trip most likely you'll never see earth again." Said the agent.

"What's the bonus?" Asked Price.

The SUV pulled into a top secret hangar that housed a ginormous rocket everyone got out .

"Follow me and you'll see the bright side." Said The Agent.

They followed the agent into a hallway with pods of frozen people Price looked at one.

"This guy looks like Soap." Said Price.

"look ." Said Nikolai pointing at a pod that said Riley Simons and inside was a man in a Ghost mask. Price looked at the pod in front of John Mactavish it read.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Asked Price.

"NASA needed the best who were being killed of course and any other candidates refuses so NASA concluded if they used men who were already dead it would work. The pods they are in are actually healing them and giving them immortality that is in the sense they won't age this only works once though." Said the agent.

"let them out." Said Price.

"I can't do that they are needed." Said the agent.

"Let them out dammit!" Price yelled pulling his side arm. "They should get to choose."

"If I let them out now putting them back in won't work and you know them if they could hear and speak what would they choose."

This angered Price very much he didn't like this . On one hand it wasn't right . But deep down inside he knew his men would take this opportunity and he would be wrong to deny them that.

"I'll go but I want to know exactly who's down here." Said Price.

"You can take moment to look around just be out in an hour." Said the agent.

Price looked down the hallway he had Gaz back to his surprise he saw Roach and Ghost he also saw Sandman and metal except Frost who apparently wasn't with them during the sacrifice. He then saw some Archer a sniper on the 141 he hadn't known personally and last he saw Yuri. These guys were good at what they did Yuri and metal hadn't died that long ago near the end of war . Nikolai put his hand on Price's shoulder as Price kept staring at Soap's pod.

"He'll be living again soon." Nikolai reassured him.

The two men exited to see Frost arrive with four unfamiliar soldiers .

"You know Frost right?" Asked The agent.

"Not well acquainted but I recognize him what about the four other guys?" Asked Price.

"They can introduce themselves." Said The agent.

The one wearing black military gear and a titanium gas mask looked up first.

"Names Pyro I love blowing the shit out of things I'm so effective at blowing things up the government stopped using drones to blow up ISIS and sent me in instead." He said he was American.

The next man was wearing black and forrest green elite military gear and had a bandana on his mouth that was green he also wore polarized green sunglasses one had a black crosshairs symbol in it.

"They call me the Marksman I'm a mercenary who constantly appears around the world operating black operations for a multitude of different governments ." He replied his race was unknown at this point they thought he was american but he changed his accent midway through. The next guy wore military gear from marine recon but he had a bullet proof beany and a bullet proof ski mask with lenses in it .

"My names Jordan marine recon also I've done a multitude of spec ops around the globe ." Said he who was african American by his tone of voice. The last guy looked like an average spec ops soldier nothing special to him at all.

"I finished my spec ops training right after the war ended and I've never seen combat." he said.

"Look's like we got ourselves an FNG." Said Price.

Everyone laughed at him then the agent got their attention real quick.

"You all know the mission last thing you need to know is that we redesigned all the vehicles and equipment including guns to handle any advanced civilization you find just let the ship fly and it will set up base when you order it too." Said the agent. "Now you kind of need to be dead for any of this to work so."

A line of armed men stepped in front of them guns aimed .

"One more thing it's your job to explain everything to the guys already in the pod ." Said The agent.

"Wait is there any Vodka on the ship." Nikolai said in vain as the gunfire broke shooting up all of them. They fell dead and NASA scientists moved their bodies to the pods and the pods were put on the ginormous rocket . Everyone left the base as take off sequence was put into sequence. The rocket then look off a huge nuclear size explosion under it as blasted off into space at such a great speed it wasn't even see able. It went into space to discover the new galaxy and where new adventures waited the crew of operation goliath .

 **In a galaxy far far away**

The men of operation goliath arrived in the galaxy a few years after the launch had happened their ship changed to cruise mode which would allow them to cruise around the galaxy. Inside the ship it was silent and calm since everyone was still in their pods then one began to open . Steam erupted from it and out came Captain Price gasping for air and in a little panic since the last thing he remembered was being shot to death. He looked around him and quickly knew where he was and what was going on. He got up and stopped panicking be felt new and energized . He had no wounds or scars on him he actually felt younger again. In a way it was like being reborn. Then more pods began to open and everyone was on the floor gasping for air.

"Price?" Said Gaz . "What the hell is going on. I remember getting shot and yet I have no wounds and where the hell am I."

Price had to figure out how to explain everything to his old friend who actually seemed to be younger. Ghost, Soap, and Roach came out next in a massive panic no clue at all what was going on. Yuri then came out along with Sandman , Truck, and Grinch who were looking for their wounds everyone out so far was in a panic except Price and then all the men who knew what was going on awoke.

"Everyone calm down!" Price yelled.

The former dead men looked at Price and his associates four of which they didn't know.

"Sir can you explain why I don't have a huge hole in my chest and I'm not burned alive." Said Ghost.

Price found interesting they were all in their gear still and it was undamaged and fully intact .

Price took a deep breath as he was deciding how to explain this entire ordeal to them.

"You're not gonna believe me but you'll have to." Said Price. "You all died."

"Well we all remember that." Said Gaz.

"However NASA discovered a galaxy which they believed to have a hostile alien race they wanted the best of the best to go on a one way trip . However since the best of the best was mostly dead they built these pods to revive you and give you immortality don't get me wrong you can die like any other man and those machines only work once." Said Price who seemed to cause more confusion.

"Good job." Said Nikolai sarcastically.

"listen up!" Said Marksman. "We've all been selected to go on a special mission to establish relationships in a galaxy far far away from home how you're alive will just confuse things more so just focus on the part you were selected for a special mission in space it keeps things more simple and makes you feel cool."

"Alright the real question is who's in charge?" Asked Ghost since Soap, Price, and Sandman could be considered leaders.

"Let's decide that later ." Said Price. "I suggest we head to the armory."

Everyone got up and walked around the ship looking for the armory which they found a huge room filled with every gun known to man and several vehicles including advanced looking foxhounds and advanced looking helicopters and planes that had interesting looking boosters on them probably for space travel.

"If you are listening to this that means you made it good cause there was a very slim chance you would make the trip with so many variables in unmanned flight." they heard the agent's voice. "This is a recording don't try to respond. what you see here is a resigned arsenal the vehicles can take way more damage I personally couldn't scratch one with a stinger and the aircraft have been modded so they could travel in space then transform into planetside mode Nikolai should have fun with that. The guns deal more damage with less kick back the gear you're wearing was switched out for gear made to handle a fifty cal sniper and it's heat resistant should you run into laser technology. But don't get the sense you're invincible it will eventually get pierced. This is the end of the recording for more info go to the bridge where I have more recordings for you to click on and listen should you require more info ." the recording ended.

"So what'd we do from here?" Asked Soap.

"To the bridge." Said Price.

All the men on the ship arrived in the bridge which looked more like the bridge of a warship they were expecting a airplane kind of cockpit set up. There were several computer consoles set up in the ship. Price walked over to one to play some recordings he then saw general overview. He pressed on it .

"I'm assuming by now you've explained everything to the crew and you went to the armory so here's the thing while you were all dead the ship was changing into a cruiser built for war it won't look like a rocket when you see it from the outside. By the way you need to learn how to use which I will explain to you now (hours of explanations and videos ) now that that's out of the way go out explore a world and before I forget Archer's pod had an issue with it's timer he might be a few hours more if he hasn't come out yet. Best of luck don't bother trying to come home the booster you needed is totally useless since it was disabled during the warship transformation blame NASA not me best of luck to you there's over a million podcasts for nearly every problem you might run into and before I forget we transferred Marksman's movie files and Jordan's music files and Nikolai relax I heard you before you were shot up there's a life time supplies worth of vodka in the mess hall." the podcast ended.

"Ok let's find a planet ." Said Price .

"There's many to choose from." Said Nikolai looking at the map in front of them.

"What's the closest one ?" Asked Soap.

"That one." Said Price clicking on the screen forgetting it was a touch screen locking in a course.

"Really we're not even gonna take vote." Complained Sandman seeing the massive words course locked in on the bridges window.

"I forgot it was a touch screen." Said Price.

"That was literally the first thing he said." Said Sandman.

The ship then blasted off towards the planet which was actually in the same system they landed in so the flight was short.

"Nikolai drop everyone off then go back and wait for Archer. " Said Price.

"Why don't I get to have any fun?" Nikolai complained.

"Next time I promise." Said Price.

"We'll take what looks to be a highly advanced c-130." Said Nikolai.

Everyone sprinted over to the hallway and got into the aircraft carrying weapons so they would be ready for anything. They watched as the hangar doors opened revealing space the craft they were in rocketed off into space towards the planet ahead. They entered orbit and Nikolai had info on his heads up display on his cockpit window.

"Alright we got a lot of action on the ground you're going to airdrop in you all got parachutes right?" Asked Nikolai.

"Shit." Said The FNG .

Everyone looked at him.

"I said be ready for anything why didn't you grab a parachute?"Asked Price.

"I took it as a suggestion." Said The FNG .

"Why ?" Asked Price. "You know what don't answer that who wants a buddy."

No one volunteered at first after a long phase of silence.

"I'd jump now." Said Nikolai opening the back everyone moved.

"Come on FNG." Said Ghost.

Everyone jumped out of the ship and opened chutes up and the men gracefully landed in some sort of urban city on a road.

"Where's Marksman?"Asked Pyro .

"Up there." Said Yuri pointing to the top of a building where Marksman had set up a sniper rifle he waved at them then took aim .

"Coms are jammed can't contact Nikolai ." Said Gaz .

"Just great." Said Price.

"Look on the bright side we could be getting shot at." Said the FNG .

Laser bolts flew at them from approaching battle droids .

"Guys tank!" yelled Marksman.

An explosion broke everyone scattered for cover it was load and quick Marksman was enjoying picking off idiot droids with his advanced fifty cal sniper the droids burst into pieces . On the ground it was different Price was on the ground his ears ring from an explosion caused by a tank. He saw Soap with the tank in front of him turrets aimed at him Marksman wasn't sure if he could help Soap now that the droids began to notice where he was and some fired at him. Price reacted quickly he lunged forward into a role grabbing his M4-A1 with acog and grenade launcher. He fired a grenade it hit the tank blowing the top hood off . Price fired a grenade down its hatch it exploded destroying the tank he then grabbed Soap and dragged him back as he shot droids to pieces with his assault rifle everyone was firing . The droids didn't realized what they had released upon themselves . Price got Soap in a building that had been abandoned. He had a wound on his shoulder Price had no clue how to treat. Sandman lead metal team on a charge while everyone else watched their backs. They wrecked droid lines and halted separatist advances Ghost then went totally beserk squeezed the trigger on his Scar-H mowing down countless droids he then smashed ines face with the but of hjs gun and engaged the droids in close quarters shattered pieces flew everywhere. Price rejoined the fight firing his grenade launcher off blowing them to pieces. The droids were annihilated quickly Marksman reloaded his sniper nut was running low on clips.

"That all you got." Said Gaz shooting up the last droid.

Super battle droids came in some with grenade launchers Price looked at him as explosions broke.

"You just had to say it." He said as he reloaded.

Price would lead them to victory he jammed his combat knife into the super battle droids head kicked out of the way then shot up two others while Ghost , Roach, and Yuri covered the right flank as metal covered the left flank meanwhile Gaz,Jordan, Pyro, the FNG and Marksman provided support fire from behind. The platoon of super battle droids became no more quite fast. Five droidekas rolled in and activated their shields and opened fire their shields held against the bullets. Price then slid a grenade into one shield it exploded killing the droideka and disarming another's shield that became shot up. Three stood then Marksman jumped down with his knife plunging into one he then took out a desert eagle put it in the others shield blew it apart and then everyone teamed up on the last one.

"Let's hope we don't run into to many of those." Said Price.

"We have an issues I spot about ten tanks and a huge mass of robots I'm talking huge ." Marksman said from above seeing it through his scope. "I'd say we have ten minutes before they arrive."

"Pyro I have a plan that requires your skills." Said Price.

"Finally I get to blow something up." he said .

"What type of explosives are you carrying on you?" Asked Price.

"I actually make my own explosives right now I got some c-4 with a little of an extra kick."Said Pyro .

"Let's set that up then." Said price.

 **Minutes later**

The entire team gathered a few blocks away and watched from the top of a building. Captain Price looked through the scopes of his rifle to watch as the enemy marched into the town he waited till he saw the tanks hover right above the charges. Price have Pyro a hand single Pyro smiled as he pressed a button. They watched to whole blocks consumed in the explosion flames and smoke rose into the air. Price kept looking through the scope to evaluate the damage . The tanks had been wiped out along with much of the ground forces the remaining were cut off due to debris but they would blow past it soon and Soap was still wounded.

"Sandman take your squad and Soap go find help while the rest of us stand our ground." Said Price.

"What makes you think we'll find any help?" Asked Sandman.

"Those robots have to be fighting someone maybe they're more friendly ." Said Price.

"And if they're not?"Asked Sandman.

"Convince them that the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Said Price.

Sandman didn't see any more good in just sitting there any longer so he just agreed with Price instead of arguing with him. Grinch and Truck grabbed Soap and they left. Price and the rest of the group would have to hold out until they came back with help. Scratch that if they came back with reinforcements.

Hours went by and night fell the droids had stopped trying to advance on Price and his men no one was asleep knowing the metal enemy would try to use their humanity against them if they were smart which didn't seem likely based on what Price had witnessed so far. Price leaned against a wall of a house took out a cigar and began to smoke it. The men had used the destroyed tanks and remnants of the droids to form a barricade on the streets most of the men were patrolling it. Price sent a puff of smoke in the air . Right that moment Ghost heard something he flipped on the flashlight he had spotting a commando droid. Roach and Yuri shot it up upon seeing it however lasers fired from other commando droids flew at them. Everyone turned on flash lights spotting six commando droids they all fired two droids burst into pieces and sparks the others went for cover on the sides of buildings. Everyone was firing Pyro switched to the grenade launcher attachment on his gun and fired it blowing up two droids firing from cover. The last two threw grenades . Explosions broke Price then ran over he jumped over the barricade he saw the two droids bidding behind a wall he mowed them down before they could move. He turned to his men.

"Any one hit?" He asked.

"I feel some form of pain in my shoulder blade." Said The FNG.

"Well you're gonna have to deal with until Sandman comes back." Said Price.

They all watched their line of defense looking for droids who seemed to have given up . Marksman was examining his scope he found a small button he hadn't noticed and pressed he saw the scope turn to night vision he was surprised.

"Guys I discovered something very helpful." Said Marksman.

"What?" Asked Price.

"You can turn your scope to night vision." Said Marksman.

"Really." Said Price.

"Yeah look." Said Marksman who then gave his sniper to price who looked through it and saw droids regrouping in great numbers again with two tanks.

"Shit." Price cursed. "Everyone get ready those robots got reforments."

"How many of these things do they have?" Asked Gaz annoyed .

"Hopefully we have more bullets." Said Ghost.

"I'm actually running low." Said Roach.

"Make every shot count." Said Price.

Everyone got ready and they could hear the huge the droids marching towards them they all quickly switched their scopes to night vision. The droids came in range and everyone opened fire shooting droids to pieces. The droids returned fire and a storm of laser fire pounded them their cover was being torn apart. Price threw a grenade taking down a squad as he then shot up another squad. Marksman truly made every sniper round count he first hit the commander of one of the tanks before sending a bullet right into the barrel of a tank causing an explosion. The fight grew fierce and brutal Price hadn't lost a single man which was good but how long till one took more than a non lethal hit. He knew they'd have to do something before their barricade was blown apart.

"Pull back I have an idea." He said .

Pyro fired a few rounds from his grenade launcher temporarily stalling droid advances but it wouldn't stall for ever they fell back fallowing Price no matter what it was going to be a long painful night .

Everyone hid in a separate house waiting for the droids Price had a plan to ambush the enemy and hopefully catch them by surprise. Price had the FNG next to him who was clutching his gun tightly sweating a lot. Price felt bad for him the kid had never seen fighting before and now they were fighting robots with laser guns billions of light years from home even Price was confused the FNG must of been in all sorts of mental turmoil Price offered him a cigar .

"I don't smoke." The FNG replied .

"Trust me kid if anything's gonna kill ya tonight it's not gonna be the cigar." Said Price .

"I'm fine sir." Said The FNG .

"Suit yourself." Said Price lighting his cigar then smoking it. "If it makes you feel better the men you would've had to fight on earth would've been worse since they know how to aim and think instead of mindlessly shooting."

"I suppose you have a point." Said FNG still nervous.

"Kid why'd you join the military?" Asked Price.

"Honestly sir I had nowhere else to go my entire family was wiped out in ww3 most fighting I was the only one to young to join. I was never good at making friends and never had a calling for anything so after high school I didn't know what to do so I went to the military joined up with spec ops ." Said the FNG.

"Who the hell you end up here?" Asked Price.

"Just my luck I was randomly picked." Said the FNG.

"You gotta name kid?" Asked Price.

"Davidson." Said The FNG. "Roger Davidson."

"Well private Davidson you're the first man to have ever been shot in the arm by a robot with a laser gun." Said Price they then heard the stomping of the metal feet of the droids approaching they stayed ducked down. The sound got louder as it approached everyone still waited they would know when Price was ready. Then Price could hear the droids next to the house. He nodded towards the FNG they threw grenades out the broken window everyone knew it was the time and did the same grenade explosions broke all over the place blowing apart the droids. Price and the FNG stood up with their assault rifles and opened fire as did everyone else the droids were confused. Everyone then jumped out and engaged the droids in a close quarters battle. Gaz resorted to using only a knife to conserve amou till it was needed the most oil was all over the place. Roach was using his sidearm a USP pistol conserving his assault rifle. The droids were confused being shot from everywhere at once . Price and his men rejoiced seeing as how they were thinning the droids . Then they saw super battle droids entering the battle entering on jet packs one had a grenade launcher on its hand. The explosion wounded Pyro and Yuri . Ghost shot the droid down before it could inflict anymore damage. Gaz switched to his assault rifle taking out more super battle droids coming from the air. The battle was growing chaotic as more ground troops came in no one was really winning or losing the fight. Price became worried how much longer could the resit before the droids started killing them. Pyro lying behind Jordan who was protecting him and Yuri pulled out a remote.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Yuri.

"C4 a man's best friend ." Said Pyro who pressed a button down smiling as the house he hid in exploded killing hordes of droids.

"Are you insane that was close!" Yelled Ghost seeing shrapnel and droid bits flying past him.

Pyro smiled under his mask as he set off what could possibly be the last explosion of his life .

Sandman and metal were walking on a road no sign of civilization Grinch and Frost were carrying a wounded Soap.

"Where are we headed?" Asked Soap.

"Find help." Sandman replied.

"How do we know they're still alive." Said Soap.

"Even if they're not we still gotta get hope." Said Sandman.

"Maybe we should go back." Said Truck.

"Why if they're alive what good does that do them and if they're dead we don't need to die with them." Said Sandman.

"I just don't like running from the fight." Said Truck.

"Neither do I ." Said Sandman. "But we need to find help."

"And what do we do if we can't find help." Said Truck.

"We'll find help." Said Sandman.

"Suppose we find help what'd we do if they don't speak english?" Asked Truck.

"Well I'm fluent in spanish and Frost is fluent in french." Said Sandman.

"I speak russian ." Said Soap.

"My point being we'll deal with it when we come to it." Said Sandman.

They kept moving and heard sounds of war uphead and saw a town that had explosions coming for it. Sandman smiled this meant those robots were at war and the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"Let's move ." Said Sandman preparing his assault rifle.

The men moved towards the town as they entered they found the battle and they were behind droid battle lines without knowledge of the droids. Soap was set down behind a building everyone had guns ready.

"Let's rock." Said Sandman.

They all raised their weapons as they went into battle they came behind the droid lines deployed grenades first blowing droids apart they then opened fire with their guns mowing down droids from behind who were now surrounded. The droids were quickly slaughtered their parts were all that remained. They then walked forward and met two jedi Mace windu and Plo koon who had clone commander Neyo and clone commander Wolffe with them. They all looked very odd to each other.

"They look friendly." Said Grinch.

"We're friendly if you are." Said Mace windu.

Everyone lowered their guns since neither side was opposed to the other infact they had a common enemy.

"Names Sandman I'm in charge of this squad." Said Sandman extending his hand to Mace windu.

"Jedi master Mace windu with a lot of questions." Said Mace windu.

"Jedi master it would take hours to answer your questions I got a wounded man and comrades that are in desperate need of help." Said Sandman. "Could we tend to that first."

Price had run out of assault rifle amou and was firing off his pistol at his enemies the FNG had picked up droid weaponry and set to work with it. Ghost was using his g-18s at this point running out of ammo for the scar-h . Roach and Gaz had their primary weapons out at since they had saved them during the night. Jordan was using two mini uzis on the droids still guarding Yuri and Pyro. Marksman was wounded in his legs but he worked with it using his sniper in a prone position. He was down to five bullets he used each one carefully sending a single bullet through five droids. Price and the FNG watched each other's backs as the fight continued the droids managed to blow up the building next to them sending both men flying they hit the ground. They saw three more tanks coming in along with a new wave of droids it was over they wouldn't last threw the last wave. The tanks in front of them exploded after getting hit by a mortar from the distance. Minutes later clone troopers followed up supporting Price and his men. Price got up and watched the clone soldiers pushed back the droids pushing them out of the town. Price saw Sandman walk over to him .

"I found help." Said Sandman.

Price along with everyone else was relieved that the fight was over so Price leaned on what was left of a building and smoked his cigar. Commander Wolf walked over to Price minuets after the fight was over.

"You guy's gave these droids hell there was only one platoon of average battle droids left you fought off nearly one hundred thousand battle droids." Said Wolf. "Most ARC troopers couldn't do that you guys mandalorian mercenaries."

"Depends what's a mandalorian?" Asked Price . "Say I sent our first wounded man back with a squad of soldiers."

"He's getting medical attention." Said Wolf. "The generals want to talk with you."

"Send them over." Said Price.

Price and the rest of his task for gathered together excluding Soap who was receiving medical attention,Yuri,Pyro,and Marksman needed it badly. Mace windu and Plo koon walked over to the men.

"Which one's the leader?" Asked Mace.

"Price called a lot of the shots today." Said Gaz.

"We haven't really decided yet." Said Price.

"I'm curious to know how did you men end up here ?" Asked Mace windu.

"It's complicated." they all said.

"If we had time I'd have you explain it but there still one heavily occupied city to liberate are you up to it?" Asked Mace.

"Yuri,Pyro, and Marksman need medical attention and any way I can make a communication." Said Price then everyone heard a phone ring and looked at the FNG. Who answered it fast.

"Uh huh." he said. "It's Nikolai he says Archer's unfrozen and he wants to know what have we been doing for the last twenty four hours."

"Where's that city of yours I need a latitude and longitude." Said Price. "I have another idea."

Nikolai and Archer rushed to an enhanced AC-130 Nikolai got in the pilot's seat while Archer manned the guns. Nikolai drank an entire bottle of vodka then threw it back narrowly missing archer.

"Let's do this!" He yelled as he took off towards the planet heading towards the city Price ordered him to strike. As they entered orbit they began to fly towards the city below and went into positions to strike it. Archer saw the targets below a bunch of cannons tanks and mortar positions he fired rounds of explosives. For the droids death rained from above explosions broke everywhere. They lost all their cannons to explosions mortar positions were leveled and tanks were turned into scrap metal.

The barrage lasted for awhile in the distance Captain Price with all his non wounded men plus republic forces watched from a distance waiting to strike. Nikolai pulled off the area hitting all the areas indicated by Price. Then he lead the ground strike into the city carrying a blaster rifle. The droids didn't see it coming still confused from the bombing run they were slaughtered by republic forces lead by their new friends. The battle was over quickly with. most of the droid defences already leveled. The republic suffered no casualties during the battle opposed to the droids who were completely destroyed in the fight. The planet was liberated and the republic was ready to move on. Mace windu decided to have a word with the new men whom he still knew nothing about.

"The jedi council will want to speak with you would you mind coming with me." Said Mace .

"Well not like we can go anywhere else." Said Price. "I'll have Nikolai follow us back to wherever we're going."

 **Few days later**

The entire Task Force was on coruscant with an agenda that involved meeting with the jedi council first . As they entered the temple they saw many younglings looking at them since they were technically the aliens in this situation.

"Ghost I think your mask is scaring the children." Said Sandman everyone laughed a little.

"O shut up." Said Ghost.

Price had expected to be in a military base but instead he felt he was in a school of sorts he . They all entered the jedi council chambers and saw jedi masters and knights all around them intrigued by their looks .

"Would you please state your names so the council can recognize you?" Asked Mace windu.

"My names John Price prefered to be identified by my last name, he's John Mactavish he prefers to go by Soap, he's Gaz, the man in the mask is Ghost, then we have Roach, after that we have Yuri, then Sandman, Grinch,Truck,Frost they're a unit. Then we got Nikolai and Archer. After that we have Pyro,Marksman, Jordan, and last but not least the FNG." Said Captain Price.

"Explain to us what you're doing here." Said Mace Windu.

Everyone worked together to tell the story of how they got their including every detail of it they could possibly remember up to the point when they hit the last city. The jedi seemed to understand it all.

"So you're all stuck here?" Asked Mace windu.

"Yeah." They all said at once.

"I suppose the most logical thing to do would be to put them in republic's military." Said Mace windu everyone agreed on that and everyone was happy with that decision.

"I think we should interview all of them separately first so we know who we're putting in the military." Said Plo koon.

The council agreed on that too so everyone was interviewed one by one and told their life stories one by one and then were analyzed mentally by the jedi council. Then everyone was brought back in the room.

"So Kenobi lost his second in command captain Price we think you'd make a great replacement." Said Mace windu.

"Where's this kenobi?" Asked Price.

"In orbit of another planet we've arranged a ship to take you there." Said Mace windu.

Captain Price left to the hangar to go meet Kenobi while everyone else sat in council chambers. "The rest of you are now on our special operations bridge and you have a mission." Said Mace. "Do tell." Said Sandman .

"We believe the enemy is constructing some kind of super weapon on umbara an invasion of umbara was planned for but we want to deploy you behind enemy lines to access Umbarian files to see what they're constructing." Said Mace windu.

"Just one question." Said Sandman.

"Ask." Said Mace windu.

"What is exactly is going on this galaxy?" Asked Sandman.

Mace windu explained everything about the clone wars to the confused soldiers then eventually ended up describing everything about jedi and sith.

"Anything else we need to know before our next mission?" Asked Ghost.

"Yes your unit was created as a unit that responds directly to the council and your loyalties lie to us before the chancellor. Of course it would be a bad thing if the public knew the jedi council had a secret military unit which is why certain jedi aren't here and if you're caught you will tell your captor you are a mercenary and refuse to reaville your employer." Said Mace Windu.

"Understood." Said Soap.

"Soap you've also been assigned command of the unit right under me." Said Mace Windu.

"I guess that leaves us with one question." Said Soap. "When do we deploy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So I noticed that a few more people decided to follow on the day when I was considering terminating one of multiple stories I released having over worked myself. However I really like this series and have decided to keep it so I made this chapter which got abandoned for awhile when I was deciding to cut something.**

 **Story Arc one conspiracy**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Coruscant**

Task force Goliath as they were called were given a hidden headquarters on Coruscant by the jedi located in Coruscant's underworld . Inside of it Saop stood at a table with Gaz,Ghost , Sandman and Mace Windu who was given ownership of the task force. On the table a holo map of the planet umbara with republic venator warships around it. They were planning the operation that would take place soon. On the holographic map were weapons factories that were marked. They needed to get into one of these factories and then download the contents of its computer to find out what secret super weapon the confederacy was working on.

"Remember an invasion will be waging as your operation progresses this is your cover but also note the vast majority of the invasion force has no clue you exist." Said Mace windu his arms folded.

"Noted sir." Soap replied. "My idea is we have Nikolai fly us in one of those modified gunships we then parachute a down near the factory have Archer provided sniper cover as the rest of us go in and breach the factory."

"What's your extraction plan?" Asked Gaz who still remembered Soap as the FNG and was so use to him now being in charge of the task force.

"From their we switch into five o first clone armor join up with the battalion which will take this airfield a few miles from the factory once that happens we just blend in with the rest of the battalion until they complete their invasion." Said Soap.

Sandman looked at him for a moment .

"You don't think they'll notice the have a few extra men." Said Sandman. "Especially since they're all clones and we're not."

Soap had already thought of that and planned around that .

"I got us armor that make us sound like them and none of us have a noticeable height difference from the clones." Said Soap.

"Your plan sounds solid Captain." Said Windu. "You leave in five hours."

"Gaz go tell the rest of the men to prep." Said Soap.

"They should be happy they've been very bored lately." Said Gaz leaving to inform the men.

The rest of the task force was in what was deemed as the break room it had a sofa and holo screen on the news channel. Nikolai was flipping thru the channels looking for something entertaining. While delta with Jordan and Marksman played cards at a table they set up . Roach,the FNG,and Pyro were playing pool while Yuri and Archer threw throwing knives at a dartboard they were just trying to kill time. Everyone then stopped when they saw Gaz enter the room.

"Everyone up,Soap wants everything prepped for the operation." Said Gaz.

"Bout time." Said Truck.

Everyone entered the armory/hangar where there were racks of all sorts of different guns along with a variety of vehicles they moved from the warships. Jordan went over to the radio in the corner put in a CD and blasted it.

"What is that?" Asked Yuri spreading weapons across a table to load up and prep.

"This is Hollywood undead warchild." Said Jordan with joy.

"Turn that shit down." Said Gaz .

Everyone was at work most of them loading guns but Nikolai was doing work on the gunship. Soap,Ghost, and Sandman joined in the assembling of weapons. Soap put some bullets into a clip as Gaz was putting a clip into a gun in front of him.

"So what exactly happened on earth while I was dead?" Asked Gaz.

"It's along story." Said Soap.

"Tell me over a drink sometime." Said Gaz.

"It be better if Price or Nikolai told you I didn't make it all the way through either." Said Soap.

"Price I wonder what he's up to." Said Gaz.

 **Clone barracks Coruscant**

Captain Price stood at attention as General Obi Wan Kenobi with his clone commander approached him.

"Captain Price."Said Kenobi.

"Yes general." Price replied.

"You've been promoted to colonel with an assignment you should find interesting." Said Kenobi.

"What's this assignment?"Asked Price.

"You are help the leadership of a new elite cone force which will specialize in several areas that include but are not limited to Unconventional warfare,raids,assassinations, man hunts,and other things we may need you to do." Replied Kenobi.

"You've chosen the right man for the job."Said Price.

"I believe the council has chosen the right man." Said Kenobi.

"When do I meet the men?" Asked Now Colonel Price.

"You'll meet them on a planet known as kamino we have a ship waiting for you." Said Kenobi.

"I'll leave right away." Said Price who saluted then walked off with his new task in mind.

 **A few days later**

Nikolai and his ship that the republic helped modify had the task force filed in the back ready to go. Everyone was ready to get some action after the boredom they had gone through earlier. Nikolai took a sip of some vodka as the ship began to exit out of hyperspace he then ignited the ship's newly added stealth mode as the flew into an active warzone over the planet. Nikolai looked at all the fighting they flew threw explosions everywhere laser bolts flying all over the place starfighters exploding. Although to everyone else it looked quite chaotic Nikolai saw a sort of beauty to it. Then he wondered if it was the the vodka talking as he made several evasive maneuvers . He then quickly got past all the fighting and flew into the planet's orbit deep behind enemy lines.

"LZ in five minutes." Nikolai warned then finished off another bottle of Vodka.

Soap heard this and saw everyone lock and load their weapons in almost perfect sync everyone was ready. Soap stood up and walked in front of everyone Scar-H ready he readied his parachute.

"Everyone ready?" He asked.

"Sir if someone's not at this point I believe that man would be a dead man." Said Ghost who was given second in command should something happen to Soap he'd fill his position.

"Point taken Ghost." Said Soap.

The back door opened to the planet shrouded in eternal darkness below the men were already to go. Soap along with Ghost jumped out first and in pairs everyone followed the fell threw the bristling dark night sky. Then one by one they started to eject parachutes and glide down slowly towards the ground.

"You think they'd give us jet packs." Gaz muttered under his breath as they all closed into the ground. They landed in some kind of forest darkness everything was silent and that's how it would stay till Soap directed other wise. Everyone switched to night vision on their weapon scopes and moved out threw the forest weapons held up. In the distance they could hear the sounds of war in the back around . They then came out of the forest on to some kind of hill they moved up very slowly. Then stopped they saw the factory up ahead umbarian militia on guard along with a fence and a guard tower with a sniper up ahead. Soap pointed at Archer and signaled him to get in position everyone else would breach the factory. Archer assembled his fifty caliber sniper and looked through his scope he watched as the rest of the taskforce was in position to breach the base. He spotted a militia man in a watch tower first. His sniper had a silencer on it so when he pulled the trigger none but him heard anything there was just a splatter of blood and the guard fell dead in his tower. Archer took time to spot three more militiamen in front of the factories entrance . He quickly sniped all three of them. Soap and Ghost moved in with everyone else . They jumped over a fence and moved past dead men shot by Archer they then gathered ready to breach the factory. They gathered on both sides of the door to enter the factory. Soap placed a bomb on the door it then exploded everyone entered immediately firing upon entrance of the factory catching the workers who were taken by surprise many still assembling machines. They were all quickly shot up laser flew at the task force from militiamen. However the task task force moved quickly and swiftly killing the militiamen fast. Soap saw a man working on a computer he quickly threw a knife into the man's back blood went everywhere. Soap walked over to the computer.

"Shit?" He cursed.

"What sir?" Asked Ghost.

"The damn bastard did something." Said Soap clearly ticked off.

"Let me check it out I'm a god when it comes to computers." Said Jordan who checked it out. "I vaguely learned the language of this galaxy but from what I can tell it's encrypted locking us out give me time I can figure out how to hack into it."

"How long will you need?" Asked Soap.

"It's gonna take awhile this being an alien computer." Said Jordan. "Give me an hour or two."

"Soap the bots have to gunships above." Said Archer over the radio.

Everyone looked up and saw a hole cut thru the roof then commando droids jumped down. Ghost quickly shot one in the chest blowing it to pieces with his ACR he then jumped over a conveyor belt and ducked seeking cover. Gaz threw a grenade blowing two up as Yuri and Roach opened fire. The commando droids moved in as they fired seeking cover behind numerous boxes and equipment in the factory. The fight was however quick after each commando droid burst into pieces from heavy gunfire fired from the elite task force.

"Good news I'm in the computer." Said Jordan.

"What's the bad news?" Asked Soap.

"The information we want isn't on this computer." Said Jordan.

"Where is it?" Asked Soap.

"According to this it's located in a factory a few miles north of our location." Said Jordan.

"Shit." Cursed Soap.

Archer could here everything that was going on over his microphone he also saw more militia movement coming.

"This is Archer a huge group of militia forces is headed your way by ground you need to get out if we're going to raid a different factory." Said Archer.

Soap and his team quickly exited the factory and marched back up the way they came . Shortly after the militia breached the factory to find a room of dead with o hostiles. When the checked the security footage they still found nothing since Jordan had wiped while he hacked into their computer. Soap and his men retreated back into the forest of the night world as they made their way to the next factory. The mission had taken a new turn of events providing new different challenges.

 **Kamino**

Colonel Price entered the facility on kamino he looked around confused. He'd expected a military facility but instead it seemed he was in a science lab. Everything was so extremely strange to him even more so were the kaminoan scientists he'd never seen one before. It was an official space was the strangest place. He was here waiting for other clone officers originally he had assumed that they called them clones cause of the armor but no they were all actual clones of an elite warrior. As he waited he took notice of the clone cadets walking by him. These guys were literally bred for war and Price couldn't find it completely morally right. But nonetheless he saw a clone captain aproach him with blue patterns on his armor. He also saw another man with grey markings and a third with yellow markings. The man with blue markings approached him and extended his hand in greeting. "Captain Rex five o first." Said The man.

"Captain Price SAS." Said Price shaking Rex's hand and then meeting the other two men one was named Bly and the other Wolf.

"Captain I was informed you were colonel." Said Bly.

"Getting use to it." Said the recently promoted Price.

"Well Colonel how would like to meet the men of our new elite unit." Said Rex.

"Very much so." Said Price.

The men walked down a hall and entered a barracks and in front if them a platoon of well trained fresh clones.

"These men have gone under new intensive training from elite warriors and mercenaries making them some of the best." Said Rex.

Price took a look at the men all standing in their very disciplined posture . Their faces all neutral however Price new they were ready and wanting to fight.

"Which ones in charge?" Asked Price.

"I am sir!" Said the one at the very end if the line with utmost confidence and discipline.

"What's your name soldier?" Asked Price.

"CT-6669." Said The trooper.

Price stood in front of him and looked at him right in the eyes he saw fire in them a man craving action.

"Soldier I'm gonna call you Hellfire you think can live up to that name." Said Price.

"Yes sir."Said Hellfire confident.

"Good." Said Price who then stood in front of the entire platoon. "None of you have ever seen action before."

"No sir but we have received the best training." Said Hellfire reassuringly.

"Doesn't matter you're all warfare virgins." Said Price. "However on the way down here commander Bly informed me that we have an assignment so soon you will loss your warfare virginity."

"With pleasure sir." Replied every soldier.

Bly then opened up a hologram of a hostile rough looking trandoshan mercenary. This was their first mission.

"This right here is Slay he's mercenary we believe the Separatists are using to train a militia force. We also believe he is running a camp on tatooine. Our mission is to intercept him and take him dead or alive." Said Bly. "We leave asap."

"You heard him gear up." Said Rex to the soldiers who scrambled to get in gear the went to their lockers and quickly strapped their armor one. Most of them had basic phase ii armor with some with a sun visor or targeter and extra padding on the chest area. However Hellfire was in barc armor they all also had different patterns of cameo flage. Hellfire's visor was red with blood everyone else had basic black visor. They then all strapped on back packs which stored gear they could potentially need.

"Sir where's your armor?" Asked a soldier.

"I'm wearing it." Said Price looked around and he could tell who the leaders were. Besides Hellfire another man wore Airborne armor while another were a variation most notably worn by commander Bacara.

"You two got names?" Asked Price to the two officers.

"They call me Warface." Said The man in Bacara's variation.

"They call me Insurgent." Said the Airborne .

"How does a guy land a nickname like that?" Asked Price.

"Luck." Said Insurgent.

"Alright everyone to the hangar weapons ready." Said Wolf everyone moved out to the hangar and boarded a special type of gunship that was a prototype.

 **Deep in the umbarian forests**

Saop led his men threw the dense and thick forests everyone silent in the distance they could hear the sounds of battle. They moved carefully intel said the militia had a knack for ambushes. Bright lights came from up ahead and Soap motioned for everyone to stop. He took out his binoculars and saw ahead a heavily guarded factory. It would be tough getting through but not impossible. Saop made a plan he looked at Pyro.

"You bring any explosive." Said Soap.

"I brought a fucking RPG." Said Pyro.

"Good I a got plan requiring a set of explosions." Said Soap. "So Pyro I want you to get their attention in the best way you know how to. Then I want everyone except for Jordan and Gaz you two are with me everyone else I want you to attack from multiple flanks causing a diversion so my team can get into the factory and extract the information lay a few charges and pull out."

"This plan sounds fun." Said Pyro.

Everyone then assumed several different positions as Pyro took out his RPG he worried he'd never get to use it. He aimed it put his finger on the trigger and sang some really nice mind of pretty song right before he pulled the trigger. An explosion broke killing several militiamen however it wasn't over another rocket fallowed. Then mass gunfire from every where several militiamen were struck dead their blood flying from them as they hit the ground. This got the bases attention as droids and militia men scrambled to defend their base from attackers firing everywhere.

Meanwhile Soap,Gaz, and Jordan were able to sneak into the factory entering it's right entrance. They quickly squeezed their triggers killing several militiamen on guard. They sweeped threw it Gaz laying charges all over the place while Soap covered Jordan who was hacking into the computer.

Things were all hell outside Ghost fired off a grenade launcher attachment on his ACR as laser fire flew at him. He was aiding Roach who'd been hit in the shoulder. The FNG came behind Ghost and fired providing him cover fire.

"Get him somewhere safe I'll cover." Said the FNG squeezing his trigger.

"Go idea." Said Ghost who pulled Roach back as the FNG provided cover fire. Delta force were laying down serious suppressive fire on their enemy as laser flew over their heads and explosions from grenades went off getting closer to them. The entire force was using the trees for cover. Sandman and Frost fired off grenades from their launchers blowing threw umbarian forces. Pyro switched to his LMG and squeezed the trigger down mowing down people. Archer was sniping people like crazy they just kept dropping. Yuri and Marksman were covering each other as one threw a grenade.

The entire encounter went on for a couple of minutes then charging out of the factory ran Soap's team. Gaz covered the right flank as Jordan covered the left flank. Sandman had delta provide them cover as they met up getting back in the forest. Gaz had laid charges on numerous things he took out button and pressed it down causing an explosion that caused the factory to collapse on itself and then in a chain reaction several more mysterious explosion broke consuming the entire base,

"I think this was an artillery factory." Said Gaz.

"You think." Said Sandman kind of sarcastically seeing the entire place in flames.

"Let's get moving we're extremely far from extraction point." Said Soap.

"Plus after that little stunt we just pulled I'm pretty sure if not for sure we've attracted some unwanted attention." Said Ghost.

Everyone then moved out again Roach able to walk unable to use a rifle since his left shoulder blade had just gone completely numb. They had picked up the pace since they knew the battalion wouldn't be their forever.

"Come on pick it up few miles left." Said Gaz then a laser bolt hit the british soldier in the chest. He hit the ground hard still breathing though. Soap rushed to his aid while Pyro unloaded his lmg in the direction of the laser fire. Everything was ring as Gaz hit the ground he was breathing hard. Everything was a slowing down in Gaz's vision as laser fire a bullets flew all around. Soap grabbed Gaz and threw him over his back firemen style as Marksman covered him.

"Push em back!" Ghost yelled firing off his ACR taking down two militia men.

Sandman threw a grenade while Frost bravely charged the enemy as he opened fire. First kept firing as he shot the umbarian militia to pieces he was close enough their blood splattered across them. He then stopped firing as the laser fire stopped coming at him. He breath heavily and looked down he'd been hit several times. Frost then hit the ground unconscious.

"Frost!" Sandman yelled running to his comrades aid Truck watching him with his rifle prepared to fire should enemies arrive. Sandman saw Frost's wounds. Most of Frost's hits were on his legs and arms however the shot that took him down was the few in his gut. Sandman felt Frost's pulse he was still living.

"Why don't we have a medic!" Sandman yelled heavily concerned for his squad mate.

"We got get moving." Said Ghost. "Before more enemies come our way."

"We need to call for help." Corrected Sandman.

"We can't it'll blow our cover." Said Soap.

"Will Gaz and Frost make the rest of the trip especially if there's another ambush out there waiting." Said Sandman.

"God."Said Soap putting his hand on his forehead. "Even if we put on the cover armor now and damage Gaz's and Frost's they'll check their wounds and our cover will be blown."

This was now a serious moral conundrum Soap could continue to the extraction point and maybe lose two of his men killed or he could call for help and blow his cover.

"Sir what we need to do is put in an act and lucky you got an ex covert ops mercenary putting on an act is apart if the job." Said Marksman.

"What'd are you thinking Marks." Said Soap who decided to nickname Marksman just Marks.

"We tell them we were sent on a classified mission by the jedi council to capture three men are three currently wounded Roach,Gaz,and Frost. Then we tell them they are not to talk to the prisoner and they're under our direct jurisdiction." Said Marksman.

"It's a risk." Said Soap. "But it's a risk worth taking."

Everyone quickly threw on their clone armor in disguise as Soap activated a comlink.

"This is CT-5454 we need evacuation." Said Soap surprised by the effectiveness of the voice changer he sounded exactly like a clone trooper in every way.

"CT-5454 what are you doing deep in the forest separated from the rest of your battalion." Asked a clone operator back.

"We are on a classified mission to acquire three prisoners commissioned by general Windu." Said Soap.

"I was not informed of such a mission let me check with general Windu himself."Said the operator.

There was complete and utter silence for the longest time everyone was on guard in fear of an attack.

"Ghost you think Windu denied it and we're gonna be left here to die?" Asked The FNG.

"Have hope soldier." Said Ghost.

Few hours later everyone stood in guard even more in the distance they heard a loud humming noise approaching them. They all were on guard raising their weapons as it grew closer and closer to them. Then nearly blinding bright lights flashed before their eyes. However the relaxed as they saw LAATs hovering above them. The three gunships landed around them and three clone commando teams came out weapons raised. Two of them the famous delta and omega squads.

"Clear sir." Said a man named Boss identifying no threats in the area.

"Good." Said Jedi master Mace Windu exiting the LAAT .

Windu saw Gaz,Roach,and Frost laying on the ground wounded under protection of the rest of the group.

"Omega get the prisoner's medical attention everyone else back on board." Ordered Windu.

"Yes sir." Said Several commandos.

Although no one could tell Soap had a bright grin under his helmet that disguised him.

 **Aboard a republic venator**

Windu stood next to Soap in the hangar alone looking outside at the planet below.

"How did the operation go?" Asked Windu looking directly at Soap.

"We got the information." Said Soap handing windu the drive.

"You know why we sent you instead of the clones?"

"It's not my concern."

"It's because rumors are going around the order that the chancellor has orchestrated this war and the information on that drive could contain something to help."

"I understand sir."

"Your men are to report back to your HQ until they further notice tell them all the council commends them for their good work." Said Windu.

Soap saluted and then left to join the rest of the team the mission was the information would be reviewed and would most likely lead to the next mission.

 **Next chapter I'll start with Captain Price and his elite platoon's mission. If you liked the chapter leave a comment if you didn't then leave a comment just no trolling. As to the release of the next chapter I am not certain at this time I totally apologize for that and will try to make it longer just cause of these long waiting periods.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Republic classified Venator orbit of Tatooine**

Captain Price stood in a tactics room with Wolf,Rex,and Bly a hologram of the map where there mission would be taking place. It mapped out anti air cannons and marked a heavily held enemy city. Between the time they left kamino and the time they arrived their target had built his militia. This militia had then taken over a town on tatooine. Although Jabba was preparing bounty hunters to deal with it the republic wanted their target alive in one piece. However the hutts didn't want the republic on their planet making this operation covert. They needed to get in and get out as fast as possible. Price and the three commanders had come up with their plan to do this. Their target was said to be located in bar turned into a stronghold. The city itself was under heavy guard by this Separatist militia which were equipped with weapons that were primitive in comparison to republic tech however they had numbers and were said to be furious fighters. Price and his commanders felt ready and called the platoon together to brief them.

"Here's the deal we're sending in some bomb runs to soften them up however everything needs to be done fast. So right after the bomb runs are done we will immediately fly in LAATs and quickly assault the bar and take the target alive. Now one squad will actually be entering the bar the rest of us will be keeping militia out until the squad gets the target and then jet packs back towards the gunship we will follow in."

Everyone heard Price's plan to catch their target most of them thought this would be easy. In and out within minutes.

"These militia seps gonna bleed today," Said Hellfire very confidently in his own skills.

"Never underestimate your enemy they may have low tech but it doesn't mean they'll fall easily," Said Price. "Take it from me on my world a country with the most advance military wasn't able to defeat an enemy with low tech known as the Vietcong. Then in a more recent event multiple countries spent over ten years in a war on terror. The enemy was nowhere near as advanced but they still gave us trouble."

"That's your world," Replied Hellfire very dismissive completely throwing Price's opinion out, "Here things will go very differently."

"That's what they always say," Said Price seeing rookies even though they were well trained everyone one of them was an FNG at heart. This operation needed to be taken very seriously our lives would be lost.

 **Coruscant Jedi council temple**

Soap,Gaz,Ghost, and Sandman were invited to the council chambers for Windu's presentation of information. Only the most trusted council members were there excluding Anakin Skywalker and although he was trustworthy it was to risky for Anakin to sense something so Obi Wan Kenobi was also absent. Everyone watched Windu as he began to reveal the information he gained from it.

"On it is a list of worlds they are shipping parts for a project predicted to take over twenty years," Windu started gaining everyone's attention, "Every conclusion we conducted suggest against the war lasting longer then two more years. The Separatists should also realize the war isn't gonna take twenty more years. Which makes me suspicious this project by the way is entitled project death star which sounds like a super weapon. Now we also know a lot of parts are being sent to Mygeeto in particular right now we don't have a battalion available to invade. However they have a lab we need to extract information from."

"The galactic marines are currently finishing off our current campaign we can invade" Said Ki adi mundi.

"No clone boots on the ground will alert the chancellor of our presence and I sense he's up to something," Said Windu.

Soap had a solution his forces were ready to they'd just finished licking their wounds from their previous mission.

"My men can carry out an operation to collect the information and then get out," Said Soap.

"You do realize this would put you deep behind enemy lines and if anything goes wrong we won't be able to reach you this time around."

"I'm fully aware of the risks and my men are able and more than willing to take it."

The jedi council debated for a moment Goliath was a very valuable task force. Was worth risking all of them over a piece of information when they could deploy a jedi instead. Soap heard them conversing about sending one of their own instead.

"If you send a jedi and he or she fails and the chancellor is connected to this some how he'll know you're on to him. If some one on my team dies or we fail we're pinned as mercenaries no one know's who hired,"

"Soap you can send six men however you're task force is valued and may be needed for other missions of higher value," Said Windu comprising.

Soap was silent for a moment as he thought for a second six men wasn't a lot but wasn't impossible.

"We respect your decision and will get right on it."

The four soldiers walked out of the temple entering a speeder being driven by Yuri.

"Six men that's plane suicidal," Said Sandman outraged.

"It's what we got let's work with it," Said Soap, "I'll be leading the team on the field."

"No you're the leader to important to lose I'll go," Said Ghost instead, "Everyone else should remain here until so only one leader's at high risk here."

The four men arrived back at base and now needed to decide who to send on a suicide mission. Obviously they would need Jordan and his hacking skills. However they still needed four volunteers so they would have the men choose for themselves while they strategize the operation. That was how they would do it.

Price and his men were gathering in the gunships as the y wings finished up. They then took flight towards their mission everyone was ready guns locked and loaded. The gunships flee into the planet's orbit and then came over a bar hovering above it. Their doors swung open and everyone jet packed down. A squad quickly breached the bar while everyone else made a perimeter around the bar.

The breach team of for quickly entered shot up several men carrying rifles but once inside they saw no trandoshan .

"Targets not here," Said one in his mic, "Repeat targets not here."

"What's that?" Asked One pointing at a mysterious object that was flashing .

Breach team leader saw it and began to curse but was cut off as it exploded the bars windows exploded as a bomb went off the impact sent the rest of the platoon flying. Hellfire got up first and saw the destruction of the bar in the midst a helmet from breach team.

"We got wounded!" Yelled Warface holding a man up by his shoulder.

"Something's not right." Price muttered to himself as he stood up with his M4-A1.

Then the sound of speeders carrying troops and machine guns filled the area it was a trap. This became more evident as a man with a rocket launcher fired it at a LAAT striking the wing sending spiraling out of control eventually striking the ground. The other LAATs made evasive maneuvers.

"Shit," Price cursed as men wearing masks and light chest armor poured in from all ends some firing machine guns on speeders.

Insurgent tried helping a wounded men who was then shot up by laser fire. Insurgent quickly withdrew his DC-17 and opened fire striking a gunner in the head. More men were quickly shot as the battle broke out. The LAATs provided air support firing their chain guns off and rockets forcing the militia off the group. However increased rocket fire made it more difficult for the LAATs to provide support.

Warface pulled out his own chain gun and squeezed the trigger providing cover to pull wounded men out. Price fired his M4-A1 as he came to Warface's side. He switched to his grenade launcher and fired a round off. The round struck a speeders cockpit and exploded killing everyone in it and destroying the vehicle. He then fired it off several more times. However the militia moved into several buildings nearby and took up sniping positions.

"We're losing more men," Said Hellfire as he watched a man struck threw the skull.

Mortar fire came in with more heavy gun fire laser bolts pouring in men struck the ground dead. The LAATs fired off several rockets scattering them everywhere blowing up several militia positions. However more rocket troopers came in and the rockets took down yet another LAAT.

"Listen you're going to have to pull out of the town or there's no way anyone gets out alive." Said a pilot.

"What are we supposed to do with the wounded," Said Hellfire feeling a mortar shell strike close to him, "Can't just leave em."

However this conundrum would be solved as militia snipers targeted the wounded. Price fired his assault rifle off and had Warface aid him as they cleared an escape route.

"This way, we'll cover you," Said Price firing off his assault rifle as troops ran some were still shot in the back. Warface did the same as men ran past him. The commanders went last however Price made Warface go before him since he quickly fired off several grenades. However even as they ran men on the roof tops were firing at them killing more of them. They entire encounter lasted for what seemed like forever before they made it out.

The LAATs waiting for them however although the commanders made it with injuries. Only six out of the special platoon had made it back everyone else had been killed. Price removed his hat as they entered the gunship and the doors closed leaving the planet full of blood filled sand.

"I could've saved more," Said Price in grief as they flew back everyone else was silent they walked into a trap. But why was this planned more importantly how did they know they were coming.

 **Task force Goliath head quarters (TFG hq)**

Ghost had with him Jordan, Nikolia, Frost, Roach, and Marksman all in the tactics room around a holographic lab.

"Alright gents here's the deal it's similar to last mission we need to breach the lab and get in steal information and get out. Only it's different since we have less men. This will require an element of stealth or we will be surrounded by enemy forces and killed. Now getting there and going there won't be nearly as bad. Since we have a recently modified SR-71 blackbird equipped with advanced stealth technology. We're going to fly there arrive when it hits night time over the lab land the ship in stealth mode. Then we're going to quickly get to the lab and complete our mission as fast as possible."

Ghost's briefing was short but everyone knew what they were doing and they also knew the risks if something went wrong. Everyone quickly entered the armory and equipped themselves with weapons of their choice. However for this mission most were going with assault rifles as primary and handguns as secondaries. After everything was equipped everyone broke for the SR-17 which was stationed in the hangar. Nikolai was already in the pilot's seat strapped in ready to go. He had an AK-47 by his side for when they landed. Everyone else entered and quickly strapped themselves down. Nikolai warned them this plane had a kick to it since he recently tested it.

Nikolai turned on the engines and the hangar doors opened and then he ignited stealth mode as the took off blasting towards space. The ship went completely invisible as the entered the air. Nikolai took them threw orbit and then flipped on the newly installed hyperdrive. The rocketed into hyperspace towards their mission.

Soap watched them leave smoking a cigarette a good part of him wish he could've gone. He didn't like sending his men on a mission deemed suicidal not one big. However he knew this mission was necessary to get the job down. The council may not of thought so but that information could be the key to this whole thing. Gaz stood next go Soap and could see the man's stress reflected on his face.

"Soap they'll return trust me," Said Gaz reassuring his friend.

"But how many we'll return?" Saop questioned himself.

Captain Price stood in the bridge with the other commanders at first in silence because of the massacre. They also found out why it happened the Separatist militia were dragging the bodies threw the street showing their power to galaxy.

"They forget we killed hundreds of them in the process," Said Rex in anger.

"Rex who provided us with the information?" Questioned Price.

"Some agent in republic intelligence."

"Get him on this ship with in the hour." Price ordered immediately.

An hour later Rex saw the intellectual agent in the hangar he greeted him and then walked with him. The man had a suspicious smile on his face as he and Rex walked together. The two men entered a separate room of the ship with Bly,Wolf, and Price. Bly shut the door behind them it sent a chill up the agents spine.

"Something wrong colonel?"

"No nothing at all," Said Price who stood up and walked close to the man, "How did they militia know we were coming?"

"Colonel, I'm not sure of that." Said the agent.

Price saw something in the man's eyes he quickly socked him across the face sending to the ground. Wolf and Bly picked him up as Price socked him in the gut twice.

"I'm gonna ask you again how did they know we were coming?"

"Colonel I don't know."

Price socked him across the face harder breaking his nose blood all over his fist.

"Alright alright I'm a spy," Admitted the agent, "I sold you out to the militia so what?"

Rex shocked the man in the ribs with his hand still in armor he broke the man's ribs. "We lost men in that you bastard."

"Rex calm down he's gonna tell us where we can find our target." Said Price approaching the man.

"You think the jedi would use these tactics." Questioned the agent in anger trying to get it stop.

However he began to shiver a little as Price put the deagle to the man's forehead ready to fire it.

"I ain't no jedi," Said Price, "Now where the bloody hell is that damn target?"

"I don't know."

"I'm gonna count to three," Said Price.

"I really don't know!"

"Better tell me something you do know our Bly's armor is gonna get real messy and I don't think Bly will to happy about that!"

"There's an encampment with some of his officers in it on the planet they'll know where he is."

Price took a step back and put the deagle away and simply gave the agent a smile. "I'm listening."

 **Orbit of Mygeeto**

The black bird came out of hyper drive a load staticy noise came after words. The squad all looked at Nikolai who was flying the ship however he couldn't see them since he was flying the ship.

"Nikolai what the hell is that noise?" Asked Ghost concerned.

"Ignore that I think it's suppose to do that."

"You think?"

Nikolai let out good laugh as he flew down into orbit the ship still in stealth mode. Just as planned it was night time so the operation was ago as the craft landed. Everyone quickly put on night vision goggles and raised their guns as the door opened. They all filed out one at a time Ghost going first. They crouched down as they saw a bridge that lead to the city ahead however on the bridge was a droid patrol. They were all regular droids and they were guarding the bridge. Everyone stayed still guns aimed if they were going to take out the droids all of them needed to go down at the same time.

"Everyone mark a bot and fire on my count," Ghost ordered as everyone marked a droid with their silenced weapons. "Fire." Everyone then pulled their triggers the droids shattered everyone of them fell headless. Quickly the soldiers moved and threw the parts over the bridge before making their way to the city. They kept in the shadows and moved silently as more droid patrols went by.

After a few hours they came to they ducked down in the shadows they saw a fence with droids all over the place around the lab. Ghost examined the situation there was definitely something big going on. However it seemed impossible getting in without setting off an alarm.

"Let's cause a distraction," Said Ghost handing C4 to Marksman who nodded then ran off. Minutes went by before Marksman returned and took out the trigger to the C4. He pressed it an explosion broke the silence and everyone along with everything heard it. The droids charged over to inspect it leaving a squad. Quickly Ghost lead his men in and shot up the squad as they made their way to the entrance of the lab.

Ghost kicked open the door and went in first quickly shooting down a line of guards. Everything was done extremely fast and precisely till they made it to a computer. Quickly Ghost motioned to Jordan who moved towards and began the hacking process. Frost and Roach watched the door way in which they entered. Everything was silent while Jordan got into the computer and began to transfer the data to a separate drive. However Frost saw something enter the hallway it was a droid commander and two battle looked at him ready to take them out as the droid's moved closer to their position. Both men quickly came out of the room and opened fire quickly dropping the three a few super battle droids heard this and entered the building opening fire on the two men. Roach this alerted the whole city of their presence.

"Jordan can you work faster," Said Frost as he shot both the droids up for more to enter Nikolai came out to help them squeezing down the trigger on his AK.

"Give me like three more seconds,"Said Jordan with the data transfer complete but the entire team besides him were now fighting in the hallway with droids entering on both sides. "Done!"

Jordan ran out into the all ways with a spas 12 he opened fire with it cocked it and fired again the bullets sprayed across the droids blowing them to pieces. Ghost and Marksman slid a few grenades on the other side of the hall way. Everyone quickly charged through as the grenades exploded killing many of the droids. The exited the building and right away more battle droids moved in firing lasers flew from everywhere. The team of elite soldiers however was skilled and shot their way through the this task was still far from easy as they charged through the city it seemed more droids were coming after them. However they made it to the bridge and a team of commando droids stood in their way. Nikolai fired off his Ak as the droids spread looking for cover as they fired. Ghost threw a grenade over to them it exploded killing two commando droids. Jordan then blasted another one with his shotgun. The six men then charged forward firing seeing as how they outnumbered the commando droids. The commando droids were quickly killed. The six men ran back to the black bird and jumped in it quickly and began to take off very quickly. Nikolai pressed the hyper drive and away they went escaping with the information.

The team of six was relieved they were able to make it without any casualties and maybe it would've been better if they had more people. There would have certainly been less of a risk factor involved.

"That was easier then I thought it was gonna be,"Said Frost.

"That's cause we're simply the best my friend."Said Marksman.

A loud fizzling noise came from the ship's hyperdrive engine and refused to quit and then boom. The ship was randomly thrown out of Hyperspace and went flying out of control with all sort of alarms blaring and they spun crazily towards a soon they were caught in orbit of the planet with Nikolai scrambling to gain control of the ship. The ship began to burn up and everyone flinched as they heard an explosion. Nikolai barely gained control in time as they went hurtling towards the ground. He did this just in time to crash safely as the ship hit the ground and then slid for many feet on a hot desert surface. The ship then stopped in the middle of a dry hot desert. Everyone was shaken up and everything in the ship was all over the place .

"What happened to brace for impact."Said Ghost as he saw Nikolai enter the room.

Frost and Roach were the first two men outside and they saw the vast desert that they landed in. All around them nothing but desert however Roach took out a pair of binoculars and searched for a moment.

"Get Ghost I found a town in the far distance," Said Roach looking at a city in the distance minutes later Ghost came walking outside to see he took the binoculars.

"It's a few miles away but I think we can manage," Said Ghost handing Roach back his binoculars, "Alright everyone let's move we got a long way to walk."

The six men walked for hours on end the heat of the desert beating down on them however they could now see the city without binoculars. This was the good news Ghost encouraged everyone to press on. After a few more hours they strolled into the city which had people all around they all stared at Ghost as they walked by. The six men stumbled into the nearest bar where they all ordered water from the bar tender.

"Where the hell are we?" Asked Roach.

"Better question how are we getting home?" Asked Frost.

"Maybe we can get a ship."Suggested Ghost.

A man overhearing their conversation approached them he sat with them and looked at these men who wore gear he'd never seen before.

"You guys just crash here?" Asked the man.

"Yeah we're a crew of mercenaries who just got unlucky," Ghost replied.

"Mercenaries you say you could be of some help then."

"We need to get back home." Said Ghost.

Nikolai didn't see eye to eye with Ghost as he saw opportunity so he decided to buy in.

"Depends what will we getting out of this like money for example?" He asked.

"The community can provide you with transport home however we need you to do us a favor," Said the man. "Deathwatch landed on our planet a few months ago and kidnapped many of our women and took them back to their camp we're trying to find if you bring our women back then we will give you passage to where ever you need to go."

Nikolai and Ghost looked at eachother for a moment they'd crashed on this planet for only a few hours and already they had a solution for getting off.

 **Orbit of Tatooine**

The survivors of the ambush were ready which were the commanders, Price and the six men from the platoon . They loaded up on all the guns they had and were ready to deploy they got in LAATs once again. But ARC-170s took flight first ahead of the group they flew down to the planet in the cover of night. Their target insight was to fire at an encampment but not destroy it just make it easier for Price and his men to go in and capture their current target which would lead them to the trandoshan target. The ARCs opened fire with their guns first blowing up several speeders with machine guns. They also dropped a few bombs as they flew over blowing up many militiamen and devastating their vehicles. The ARCs pulled off and returned to the main warship. Then Price's team took off the LASt flew down towards the camp that didn't have any more anti air.

The ship landed and the doors opened Price charged out night vision goggles on and activated while the clones had night vision engaged on their helmets. They all moved forward fast moving past several blown up positions. They saw the camp and went in it silently as they moved searching for their target. Price shot up a man coming at them with a rifle. All the clones then all opened fire together as the militia saw them coming. The night was illuminated by laser fire however the militia many taken by surprise were extremely unorganized in their tactics opposite of Price's team who quickly shot up militia forces. Price threw a grenade as they moved through. They then found their target and Hellfire put a bag over his head while everyone covered him shooting up several militiamen. Then everyone retreated out of the camp as quickly as possible. The ARC 170s returned to finish off the camp. Which was turned to ash very quickly as republic forces made their escape .

"Burn," Said Hellfire in quite a morbid tone as they left in the LAAT.

 **Unknown world**

Frost was walking with Marksman in the desert over a hill they had been trying to find this group known as death watch for the past few days they had been here. Marksman set up with a sniper while Frost took out his binoculars. Marksman grinned as he saw deathwatch commandos on patrol in a speeder. However he couldn't find the camp but that was why they were given control over a high tech drone. Frost took out a computer and turned it on the drone flew over above and he mapped out Deathwatch's camp.

"Let's get back to base so Ghost can see this." Said Frost as he finished off and flew the drone back to base before he and Marks man got up and ran back to their speeder.

Ghost and Nikolai watched as Frost and Marksman arrived back from their scouting mission with grins on their faces. This was a good sign that they had found the elusive deathwatch which they were hoping would attack so they could interrogate one of their operatives. But this would be just as informative. Everyone gathered inside the bar as Frost transferred the data to a holo board and the pictures taken illuminated. It was photographic evidence the women were alive and well. However they were enslaved extremely angering the men of the village.

Ghost saw these men were armored and armed very well these men would be a challenge however Ghost had dealt with terrorists before.

"Nikolai what supplies besides the drone of course do we have from the black bird?" Ghost asked.

"We have a javelin rocket launcher with five shots,a beret fifty cal,plenty of AKs , and vodka?"

"This ain't gonna be easy but it's not impossible we need more men for one. Six men may get in the camp and even get your women back but trust me these terrorists will retaliate against you once we take them back your people must being willing to fight," Said Ghost looking towards the leader of the people of this unknown world. He was an elected president who had a rough few years. But this man looked nothing like a politician he had the looks of a veteran soldier who had seen much action. Everyone in this village did.

"I will call upon every resource we have in the world and unite a coalition here and see what arms we have," Said the president who was clearly tired of being pushed around by deathwatch.

"Nikolai loan this planet some AKs and show them how to use them everyone else to me we ride for deathwatch's camp upon nightfall in a few hours. I want Marksman in a sniper position while the rest of us breach,"Said Ghost.

All his men saluted him and then broke to prepare for the operation they were able to utilize speeders given to them by locals.

Hours later Marksman was positioned on a hill with a sniper rifle overlooking Deathwatch's camp. He watched as Ghost and the breach team silently moved into the camp guns raised. The hostages were being held in a tent not far from their position. Marksman had his finger on the trigger seeing two guards outside the tent. Most of Deathwatch's operatives were asleep. No one would hear his silenced sniper rifle he took aim and fired blood quickly shot from their necks then they died. Ghost and the breach team moved quickly guns raised and entered the teng. They quickly fired off a few rounds killing a few guards in the tent. Marksman watched them exit still aiming down his gun. He saw another guard enter the tent as breach team made left aiding the hostages. However Marksman couldn't kill him quick enough the alarm was raised. He saw deathwatch guards exiting from everywhere. He kept firing killing man after man Frost and Roach who were covering behind the hostages opened fire upon the deathwatch. Everyone was moving fast as their cover was blown however Marksman was able to provide enough cover for Ghost's breach team to make it back. They loaded everyone in the back of a speeder used to transport oil from place to place. Marksman quickly climbed in the driver's seat meanwhile Frost looked out the back door of the vehicle as it took off. He began to fire as death watch troopers using jetpacks flew after him. He squeezed the trigger on his m4-A1 putting down enemies.

After a few hours they were clear out of enemy sight and Ghost looked at everyone. The women some just girls all looked very afraid of his own men who were holding their guns and had on hostile faces. "Relax," He said. "We're taking you home to your families we a in here to do you harm."

"Deathwatch will come for us again and bring destruction," Said One woman unconvinced they were safe.

Ghost heard their concerns and then began to realize he couldn't just leave them. He couldn't live with himself knowing he let terrorists kill innocent people.

Their speeder pulled back into the city and Ghost got out and saw Nikolai had armed as many people as he could with AKs. Many however had rifles used by farmers. As Ghost looked around he noticed one thing these people weren't soldiers infact the ones he could tell weren't farmers seemed to have never held a gun before. However they all cheered and some cried tears of joy as the woman were brought back.

Ghost took Nikolai aside for a moment where no one could here him.

"I can't leave these people," Said Ghost. "I have to help them however Saop needs that information so take the men back I'm not leaving."

Nikolai was silent for a moment and simply looked at Ghost he didn't want to leave a man behind. However he did have a mission to complete he smiled for a second. "You're sacrifice will go unheard of you realize that right?"

"I do and that doesn't matter," Said Ghost. "No one lives forever."

Nikolai looked at him and knew there was no way to convince Ghost to leave. So he nodded his head and saluted his commanding officer and then left to inform the team of what was going to happen. He entered the bar and the man who had given them the deal was waiting for them. However Frost had gone missing. "Where's Frost?" Questioned Nikolai.

"He's among the people," Said Roach.

Nikolai saw what he meant Frost was outside with the citizens rejoicing with them. That did not seem like a man ready to leave Nikolai smiled again then turned to the man who gave them the deal .

"What's your name?"

"They call me Michael."

"Michael, Ghost and Frost will be joining us shortly why don't you take the rest of us to the ship you have."

Nikolai led the three other men on the team to Michael's ship as the three team mates got on board Nikolai turned to Michael.

"Michael take them to Coruscant the jedi temple as for a man named Mace Windu I will be staying tell that me, Ghost , and Frost have decided to stay."

"I will then."

Nikolai backed up and watched as the ship lifted up into the air he could picture the men sitting there confused. He heard his communicator go off and heard their voices as the pleaded to stay the ship was in the air. However before the communication cut they heard Ghost's voice say one last phrase to them.

"Not everyone gets to go home," Said Ghost remembering it was suppose to be a suicide mission. "However you men deserve to."

Ghost met up with Nikolai and Frost and the many people of this city were now armed and ready to fight. Ghost had a map of the planet and saw where deathwatch was closes to. He looked at the people who stood with him holding various weapons.

"Listen up!" Said Ghost establishing himself as leader. "Deathwatch is getting ready to come down here and slaughter you as we speak. I plan to divide us into three defence forces . We protect the three villages closest to deathwatch's camp and halt any advances they try and make. Now deathwatch thinks you're weak they think this'll be slaughter. We will prove them wrong we will fight like hell!"

Everyone cheered giving out a huge war cry and raising their guns in the air. Then they split up into three groups one following Ghost one following Nikolai and another following Frost. They all moved out across a bloody path in their bloody vehicles carrying their bloody rifles.

 **Tatooine**

Price had just finished interrogating their caught man and had the location of their main target. Hopefully this raid would go more successful than their last. Price had the six surviving men in front of him all of them with their helmets off. Although they were clones war had given them all something else.

"You all got names?" Asked Price, "Besides the three I know."

"They call me Tango," Said the one the biggest one.

"They call me Cyborg ," Said Another, "For my interest in the machinery."

"You're not robotic whatsoever?" Asked Price.

"I wish," Said Cyborg who dreamt of becoming part machine.

"They call me Meds," Said The last one. "I'm the medic and it was my job to get people out alive." Meds looked down in terrible guilt and grief.

"Meds what happened back there was on me I lead everyone into that bloody city and I should've lead everyone out. But it's not over we're going to get that bastard who planned the ambush." Said Price.

On the ship two average clone troopers on guard duty patrolled around the ship. On heard suspicious footsteps coming from the engine room no one was suppose to be in there. He made a hand signal and raised his blaster as he entered. They both stopped and saw three men that looked at them. They were setting explosives all over the engine room one trooper quickly fired striking one of the men in the shoulder. The other two took out her blaster pistols but were both shot dead very quickly. However the one shot in the shoulder took out remote.

"Die you republic pigs." He said pressing down the button.

The engine room exploded this however caused the engine of the ship itself to explode. The entire ship shook and the impact could be felt threw out.

"What the hell." Said Price

The entire ship began to angle downwards to tatooine's orbit right as a warship of some sort came from hyperspace and opened fire on it. Price and his team quickly braced for impact and grabbed onto various things in the ship. Price holding onto railing of a staircase as the entire ship began to go down.

Rex and were reassigned hours ago and had since left the ship to reunite with their battalions .

"Price we Cyborg can fly if we can get to that LAAT before the ship goes completely vertical we can fly out of here," Said Hellfire.

The LAAT was locked down to the floor by clamps Price looked at it the plan was insane. But what choice did he looked at his men.

"Alright everyone fire your grappling hooks at the LAAT then climb up the rope to the gunship."

Everyone fired grappling hooks and got to the gunship then began to climb as the Venator began to descend faster. Price made it to the side door of the LAST and opened it everyone got in besides him and Cyborg. Cyborg jumped on the roof and quickly opened the cockpit. Price jumped in and shut the door.

"Alright Cyborg you can take off any time now," Said Price who could feel the ship getting pulled into the atmosphere.

"I'm trying to remember how to disengage clamps," Said Cyborg playing around with the controls.

"Can you remember faster!"

"Don't yell I don't work well under pressure."

"Do you not see what's going on out there."

The ship began to light up with fire as it entered orbit and Cyborg pressed a button combination. The clamps released and the ship took off flying out the hangar in the nick of time. They were in the skies of Tatooine leaving their ship which was otherwise burning up. Cyborg looked back at the Venator as it crashed to the ground and was consumed in a big explosion.

"So you don't work well under pressure yet some how you ended up in an elite unit that operates deadly military missions," Said Price.

"Hey we're alive aren't we?" Said Cyborg.

Everyone was confused on what had just even happened no doubt that somehow their trandoshan target was behind it. Cyborg quickly jerked the ship right avoiding a round fired from an anti air cannon. Cyborg did several maneuvers as militia fired the cannon at him.

"We are landing before something goes horribly wrong," Said Cyborg taking the ship down for landing as AA cannon fire tried to strike them.

Cyborg brought down for landing in the middle of nowhere a militia man saw this with binoculars. Price opened the door on the gunship everyone got out guns raised. Price got on his communicator immediately to contact Rex.

"Rex the ships been shot down don't ask how but we're stranded on tatooine send help," Said Price who sent the communication right as laser bolts fired from a militia rifle man struck next to his head. Hitting the armor of the LAAT. Warface saw the man and took out his westar m5 quickly shooting the man in the chest with laser bolts. However more laser fire quickly came at them from multiple directions. The group quickly scrambled to the ground on their stomachs firing in all directions covering all their flanks. The gunfight was brief ending with dead militia men .

Price was first up and motioned to his men to follow as they moved out quickly leaving their position. They moved for hours till they came to a boulder.

"God where are we?" Asked Price.

Cyborg decided to answer his question by taking out a holographic map in his hand. It showed the position of the gunship which was giving off a signal. It was synced with Cyborg giving them their location as well.

"Not all's lost," Said Tango sitting down.

"What next Colonel?" Asked Hellfire.

Price thought for a moment they still had a mission to complete technically.

"Look the way I see it we got a mission to complete now our target is hiding in a mansion located in a city known as Mos Eisley we need to get there kill our target then hopefully Rex will be back to get us off," Said Price. "If our targets smart he'll leave the planet when the next Venator carrying our reinforcements shows up."

"So we sprint," Said Hellfire.

"Let's sprint then."

Soap, Gaz, and Sandman stood on a platform with Mace Windu as they watched a freighter land. The door opened and Jordan walked out first followed by Roach and Marksman who walked very slowly. Jordan gave the drive to Windu.

"Where's Ghost, Frost, and Nikolai?" Asked Saop.

 **Coruscant**

Jordan looked at him with a hard cold look on his face. Saop began to fear the worse. Ghost was lost again on his orders this time .

"We crash landed on a planet met these people whose women were taken by terrorists. So we helped however Ghost and the others saw they could do more so without informing us of their decision they stayed." Said Jordan.

"So they're still alive." Said Gaz.

"There's a chance."

"It's chance worth taking get everyone ready we're going to this other world," Said Soap. "I should've never sent you with out the rest of us in the first place."

Everyone ran back to base and were preparing for war because from what Jordan was describing of the enemy they were tough. Pyro prepared numerous rocket launchers and other explosives. Saop who was borrowing men from Rham Kota since they weren't clones was using them to operate the AC-130 which they would use to cover from above as everyone else air dropped in. Mace Windu entered the room and walked over to Saop.

"Saop this information provided has shown us a lot more missions may be needed," Said Windu.

"With all do respect my men need me."

"I know that's why I'm going to bring a small jedi strike force to help you rescue them to get this process down faster,"

"Good we'll need all the help we can get."

 **Unknown world**

Ghost had been fighting like hell for the past few days leading his resistance group against deathwatch. Casualties were very heavy and Deathwatch was relentless. Ghost and his forces had abandoned two small villages that were mostly blown to hell anyways. Now Ghost sat with Nikolai and Frost with their resistance fighters at their side.

"We can't let them progress much further or they'll reach the city," Said Ghost his town was very morbid. "This time there is no retreat no surrender we fight to the death."

"If only we had reinforcements they have out gunned and out trained however if we just had some more troops we could overwhelm them." Said Frost.

"I hear this planet's beginning to rally and are sending men our way but due to technological limitations they will take weeks to get here." Said Nikolai.

"We need to prevent deathwatch from advancing any further and take as many of them down as we can before we all fall." Said Ghost who locked and loaded his assault rifle.

Everyone prepared their weapons most of them carried basic laser rifles ment for farmers. The most skilled had AK-47s or ACRs found in the remnants of the black bird. Everyone got in position and waited silently for deathwatch to come. Ghost took position on top of a building and used binoculars he could see deathwatch scouts coming in on bikes with infantry not far behind on bigger speeder craft. Ghost took aim with his own ACR. He had the helmet of a deathwatch biker in his recitals he put his finger on the trigger as the biker grew closer entering the village with other bikers. He pulled the trigger the bullet struck the biker in the visor and went between his eyes sending him flying off his bike which tumbled and crashed into another scout. Gunfire broke all around the bikers who were being picked off. Jetpack troopers flew in as infantry came in fro. Multiple flanks. Ghost jumped as a rocket flew at him from above. He turned and fired at a jet pack trooper killing him. The village quickly turned into a warzone. Ghost lead the fight shouting words of encouragement at his men while he fought hard himself. Deathwatch moved in from every side. The sight was awful bloody.

Frost watched as a body missing its arms and legs flew past him it was burnt from the impact of a rocket. Frost barrel rolled as lasers flew at him he turned and fired shooting up his enemies. He threw a grenade as he lead a defence of the right flank.

Nikolai had his men stand their ground on the left flank of the city . Explosions broke and men were screaming as they died but everyone fought on threw it all. Deathwatch however had a plan to break their enemy.

One deathwatch trooper flew down and readied his flamethrower and had a sinister grin behind his helmet. He charged out and unleashed fire upon the resistance. He watched as they screamed fro. The pain of their flesh being burnt and they were melted. Frost charged out avoiding the fire and bashed the flame trooper so hard with his gun the helmet broke as the sinister soldier struck the ground. Frost quickly shit the man where he had fell. Blood leaked across the ground as Frost left the man for dead and returned to fight with his men as the battle became very chaotic with fighting all over the place.

Ghost was held his ground as the fighting broke everywhere he saw two men charge at him. He was able to shoot one dead the other tackled him to the ground and pinned him. That terrorist was about to plunge a knife into Ghost's face . Ghost reacted quickly and grabbed the man's wrists as he brought the knife down. He was thrown in a struggle as the knife was getting closer to his face. He used all his might to quickly flip the terrorist off him and stole his knife. The deathwatch trooper was about to get up however Ghost finished him with his G-18 machine pistol. He then turned around and threw the knife into a man's face as he shot up two other guys. A deathwatch captain with two others flew from above and came at Ghost kicking the soldier in the side wanting to engage hi. In hand to hand combat. His wing men however fired at the man Ghost was struck by lasers in several areas. The adrenaline flowing through him over ridded the pain. He took out his combat knife and sprinted at his enemy. He slid past one man and slit his ankle. The terrorist struck the ground in pain from his cut ankle that was bleeding fast.

Ghost got up kicked the man in the neck with his boot hard enough he broke the man's neck. The other wing man screamed a curse seeing his brother killed. Ghost quickly turned around and pulled out his other G-18 and fired at the same time as the brother. He killed the brother but took a laser bolt to the arm. The wound synged his shoulder really bad the captain wanting to kill with his hands charged at Ghost fast. The captain punched Ghost in the face hard. He struck him several more times and then grabbed his arm and threw him on his back while dislocating his shoulder. The Captain continued to beat Ghost with his hands and things began to look very bleak.

Ghost then saw something that no one noticed because of all the noise paratroopers. A hailstorm of bullets rained upon deathwatch many struck the ground dead as the rest task force Goliath entered the scene. Mace Windu landed on his feat and quickly got rid of his parachute then used the force to shove the captain off of Ghost and into the wall so hard the man's spine was shattered. Ghost laid on the ground breathing hard he heard the sound of an AC-130 gunship raining death upon any areas deathwatch was able to take in the village. Minutes later Windu, Gaz, and Soap hovered over him as the village battle took a turn into the hands of the resistance.

Frost was firing off his assault rifle at a building the deathwatch had taken he then saw Sandman come to his side with the rest of delta. Together they laid down cover fire as for several resistance fighters .

"Would anyone mind if we blew the building off the grid," Said Sandman with a grin.

They all shook their heads giving Sandman the ok . Everyone quickly pulled off from attacking the building. Sandman threw a flare and got on his radio to talk with AC-130 team.

"See the flare blow that building to kingdom come."

The AC 130 crew flew over and took aim and opened fire upon the building which was reduced to rubble sending particles flying everywhere. The death watch troopers all killed in the explosion the building was gone. The resistance fighters cheered and Sandman grinned the battle how ever wasn't over yet.

"Sandman this is AC-130 team you're going to be with out AC-130 support for a while we've been reassigned to track down terrorists trying to flee and target their base."

"I copy make sure everyone else is informed of this," Said Sandman motioning to his men to follow him in.

There was a massive fight in the heart of the city explosions breaking everywhere. Roach, Yuri, and the FNG were stationed in a house as they fired out the windows.

"Why'd the AC-130 have to go," Said The FNG as he threw a grenade out the window and loaded his M4-A1.

"You americans always winning," Said Yuri as he squeezed the trigger on an LMG known as HAMR. "Just keep shooting."

"I'm just saying this go by a lot faster."

They all were quiet as a rocket flew and blew up a deathwatch vehicle they saw several other rockets fly in. Then jedi master Rahm Kota accompanied by Pyro and Jordan carrying LMGs charged into the fight. They watched the jedi master cut down several death watch troopers before they could even aim in his direction. Pyro and Jordan moved forward as they fired laying down heavy gunfire on deathwatch. The resistance fighters followed behind them. From above perched on a rooftop Archer had his sniper in use.

"Let's move," Said Roach exiting the house to aid Kota.

Nikolai met jedi master Windu who came with Soap and Gaz . Ghost who had relocated his arm came behind them. They took cover behind a speeder with a machine gunner on it.

"Kota's about to press them out of the city we should use our forces to cut off their retreat," Said Nikolai.

"I thought that's what the AC-130 was doing," Said Gaz chucking a grenade over to some enemies.

"No it's blowing up any reinforcements they have."

With that everyone got up Windu leading the way as they all moved with a convoy of speeders headed towards the end of the city. They positioned themselves ready to cut off the Deathwatch retreat. They heard a series of explosions and gunshots and saw the armored warriors coming their way. They opened fire on them ten death watch troopers were shot up and hit the ground dead. The others went for cover but had a hard time finding it as they became surrounded gunfire flying at them from every direction. And just when things got really bad on deathwatch something peculiar happened the enemy began to stop firing after a good twenty minutes. They saw them pulling off one death watch soldier looked around and thought they were retreating. "Cowards!" he yelled.

However he didn't see the AC-130 return having blown everything deathwatch once owned on this planet to oblivion. The AC-130 then opened fire on their position. Buildings were blown off the grid and deathwatch became consumed in the explosion. Everything in that section of the city was blown apart. The AC -130 then flew off and the ground forces returned everyone had guns raised.

Ghost stood on the rubble of a building where deathwatch had tried to take cover. He saw his men checking all over looking for any survivors Soap stood next to him.

"How was vacation?" Saop asked joking.

"When did you develop a sense of humor?" Asked Ghost.

"Trying something new," Said Soap.

"I feel like we can't just leave these people." Said Ghost looking around seeing what their forces had done. Yes deathwatch was gone but two villages were destroyed and half a city had been blown up.

"Windu told me the republic would help them rebuild," Said Soap. "He also explained to me that these people can't mention task force Goliath when asked who liberated them they have been told to say it was Kota's militia who by the way you should know will be called the militants from now on."

"Militants how original," Said Nikolai walking up behind Soap drinking an entire bottle of Vodka like it was water. "These guys need to learn how to fly better."

"Interesting point Nikolai since they're going to operate our aircraft and you got two weeks to train them on how to properly use our equipment."

Nikolai began to curse in russian . "Gonna need a lot of Vodka a lot of it."

"Nikolai where did you actually get all the vodka from?" Asked Ghost.

"Huge crate on the ship," Said Nikolai finishing the bottle then throwing it aside.

Everyone got to their ear pieces to ear Windu speaking over it .

"Everyone we're heading back to Coruscant at once to analyze the data you provided good job all the council should be quite impressed," Said Mace Windu as more ships came down to pick everyone up.

 **Tatooine**

Price stood hidden in darkness from an alleyway and saw a heavily guarded mansion. His team right behind him ready to assault the mansion there were two guards by the gate and no telling how many inside. Tango raised his rifle with Insurgent both men took aim of the two guards. They fired at the exact same time killing both guards with laser bolts to the forehead.

The rest of the squad moved quickly climbing over the fence one by one and ran to the entrance of the mansion guns raised up. Price came to the door and stood on the left while Hellfire stood on the right everyone took position to breach.

Price threw a flash bang in the room opening the door a little bit . The flash bang went off so Price kicked down the door and everyone entered quickly shooting up ten blind guards. From the stairway ran more armed men firing at Price and his team. Others came out from various rooms lasers flew everywhere. The team was very efficient killing them very quickly. They ran up the stairs single file and came to a hall way out from a room a man with a shotgun fired. Insurgent was struck in the side and hit the ground wounded. Tengo quickly shot the shotgun in the forehead as Meds went to aid his wounded comrade quickly. Price quickly shot up two other guys coming from several other rooms in the hallway.

Hellfire and Warface went through each room rifles held up looking for the trandoshan. They then came to a room with an open window and saw a trandoshan seated in a speeder.

"You're not getting away this time," Said Hellfire as he jumped out of the window and sent himself on the roof the speeding vehicle. He held on tight as the trandoshan tried to shake him. Hellfire let go and left a charge on the vehicle.

Hellfire went flying off the vehicle and was thrown threw a house breaking several bones. Hellfire got up as he heard the explosion he walked outside and saw the burnt up speeder. He was about ready to call in kill confirmed. However from the side the trandoshan who had jumped out seeing the charge attacked. He socked Hellfire in the ribs cracking them he then head butted the trooper and threw him to the ground. The trandoshan withdrew his combat knife.

"You're face is going to look very nice in my trophy case," Said The trandoshan as he charged at Hellfire. However the trandoshan was struck in the back by bullets. He turned around and saw Price firing at him however Price heard a click in his gun.

"Shit," Cursed Price as the trandoshan charged at him.

The transdoshan snatcged the rifle and threw it aside as he attacked Price very brutally. He was about ready to plunge the knife into Price's neck and then Warface grabbed Price's rifle and smashed the trandoshan across the head with it. The trandoshan let out a mighty scream, as he threw the knife into Warfare's gut. He then got up and walked over to Warface who was on the ground.

Warface looked into the trandoshan cold eyes as the creature got ripped the knife out sending pain threw out his body. he saw the end was near and looked death in the eye.

However he heard a loud gunshot erupt through the air and the trandoshan was struck in the back of the head. Blue blood went all over Warface's armor as the trandoshans head exploded from impact. The villainous lizard struck the ground dead. Price stood up his deagle in hand aimed at his target.

"We were suppose to bring him in alive," Said Warface breathing hard from his wound. "He had valuable information."

"I rather have you then the information," Said Price applying pressure to the wound.

Cyborg and Med's who were helping Warface walk ran out and saw the bloody scene.

"You guys made quite a mess for a covert operation," Said Insurgent. "Commands gonna love the dead man filled with information."

Cyborg however had an answer to that he walked over to Price accomplished holding out a data chip.

"Found a computer and transfered all of its contents to this here data chip ."

Price smiled as he let Meds aid Warface taking the chip from Cyborg and patting him on the shoulder.

"Good job team," Said Price about to take out a cigar however they were quickly surrounded by bounty hunters working for jabba. Everyone raised their hands in the air. Jabba was clearly not pleased with the republic operating on his territory without his knowledge or permission.

However this threat became meaningless as three LAATs came fro. The sky and opened fire on the bounty hunters who quickly fell back. The LAATs landed and their doors opened Rex and the five o first poured out guns raised.

"Let's go before they come back," Said Rex motioning with his hand.

Everyone quickly ran to the LAATs got in slammed the doors closed and took off. Price was across from Rex in the LAST the two men looked at each other.

"How did the mission go colonel?"

"Killed the trandoshan and extracted the information he had on a computer to this here chip," Said Price holding up the chip.

"The mission went very well then," Said Rex. "Although we're going to have to rebuild the platoon."

"Make it bigger than just a platoon and comprise it of the best soldiers from each battalion and have me put them threw my version of training first."

"You're the colonel I'm still just a captain you call the shots and the rest of hs will follow."

The LAATs returned to the Venator's concluding the team's first mission now all they needed was a name.

 **Coruscant jedi temple**

Although more jedi knew about task force Goliath a secret council was formed for these matters and was smaller than the larger council. It's members master Yoda, master Windu, and Rahm Kota no other hrdu were currently present but that could change. Gaz,Soap, Sandman, and Ghost who had his arm in a sling were all present.

"I told you not to shoot with a dislocated arm didn't I," Said Saop giving Ghost a hard time since he had nearly destroyed his arm. Infact without this galaxy advance medical technology it may been unusable.

"Shut up," Said Ghost back to Saop.

Everyone was silent as Windu displayed the data captured from the Mygeeto raid as it was labeled in the files. Everyone looked at the information and all their eyes widened seeing what the CIS was working on . However this seemed much bigger than the Separatists seeing the words galactic empire . However the word that was the title to this entire super weapon project was project Death Star.

"In great danger the galaxy is," Said Yoda reading all the information.

 **So how was time on this cause I wasn't sure if I took too long again trying to work on these faster. However I notice I made this one longer if it's too big feel free to say so . Leave a review and if you liked it you should press fallow. Beginning work on the next chapter right now so hopefully it'll be done faster .**


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks later

TFG Headquarters

It seemed the further the examined this information the more questions without answers. For example it mentioned the death star was for use of the established galactic empire. The galactic empire was something currently unheard of. One thing was becoming very clear this war was being orchestrated by some hidden force. All signs pointed to a man named Sidious whoever that was. Soap,Gaz,and Sandman had gone over the information multiple times already. Saop would be reporting to the council today. He needed to provide them the new information and he needed to give them a solution.

"So according to this information construction of this megastructure isn't currently being done meaning we have a lot of time," Said Ghost. "But what should our first move be?"

"The way I see it no point in hunting down the weapon when you can remove it's user," Said Gaz suggesting they target the galactic empire.

"We don't know enough about who's involved in this plot to hunt anyone down," Said Sandman.

"Not true the chief scientist we know his identity," Said Soap seeing the man's name and face in the files they had taken. "We go after him and get him to sing."

Everyone saw that as a good idea this man probably had tons of information on this galactic empire formation. He could give them all they needed and much much more now all Saop had to do was go inform the jedi council of this and then their mission was a go.

"I'll be back after I go talk to the jedi council about this matter cause the chief scientist is a citizen currently on Onderon . See if I can't can get the council's permission for an op."

They all watched Soap leave and themselves they split up to take a break and hang with the men for a little before their next mission.

Few hours later

Soap pulled up to the jedi temple in an air speeder and got out he entering the temple. As he did the younglings all stared at his mohawk. They always did Saop couldn't help but smile at that fact though most didn't ask who he was so he those who did he told just talk to Windu.

Soap came outside the council chamber and entered the council members who were trusted were there. It was a full room Soap knew the names of people who weren't there because they weren't trusted. Specifically he was told to never approach a man named Anakin skywalker since the council felt he was much too close to the chancellor.

The chancellor was a man that the jedi didn't seem to trust too much. Saop began to speculate why though he didn't have enough evidence.

All the jedi had eyes on him it was a very intimidating crowd since they knew exactly how he felt. Soap wondered if they also knew what he was thinking and just pretended not so they wouldn't seem rude.

"Mctavish what'd you have for us?" Asked Mace windu in a very welcoming voice.

"Sirs," He said identifying all of them as his superiors. "I believe you were all informed about the super weapon project death star. Well task force goliath believes there's not much we can do to stop it's creation."

This caused an uproar and council men began to debate and argue questioning how competent the task force really was.

"Silence !" Windu ordered "Mctavish surely you have more to say then this."

"Indeed sir, if someone holds you up in an alleyway and points a loaded gun at you do you shoot the person's gun or the person," Mctavish started regaining faith. "You shoot the person obviously and that's what we intend to do. This secret society intends to establish the galactic empire so if we expose them first and remove their members then this deathstar won't be of any concern."

The council was now intrigued and interested all at the same time they all suspected Palpatine to be the head of this entire thing.

"We also have reason to believe this entire war is the doing of this secret society having known members on both ends," Said Mactavish , "Meaning the war is a lie a complete and total lie as means to weaken the galaxy probably. Now we can not reveal this fact yet cause we are unsure of what they'll do once they know they are being hunted. So you have to continue as if you know nothing till we know more. With that being said I have our first target. His name is Randal Merchant he is the head scientist of this super weapon project also its military director. Most likely he has all the information we could possibly need on them. Unfortunately he is on Onderon under guard by private security so if we go after him it's on conflicted territory."

This was of some concern a military operation on Onderon their was actually a military conflict there already. Windu saw this as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

"Mactavish are you aware of the current situation on Onderon," Said Windu who could tell he wasn't, "The separatists removed one monarch and put in their own puppet leader a group of rebels has called out to us for help. Currently we are against extending our hand with the current war. So your task force needs to mobilize for a warzone I think it would be best for you to get Merchant and aid the rebels in taking back their home."

"Getting Merchant's one thing fighting a war is another thing our task force will need to be expanded. Maybe General Kota can aid with that since he has been gracious enough to give us pilots."

"He will," Said Windu, "The republic also has mercenaries working for it we can resign them to your war effort."

"Alright I'll need a ship to gather everything together before we strike nothing too fancy just big enough to hold all the supplies and men needed."

"That can be arranged," Said Windu, "I'll get one to you by the end of the day."

TFG Headquarters hours later

Ghost was trying to sleep because he hadn't for a few days not because he was constantly being deployed but instead he didn't want the memories to come in. The other night he dreamed of his death again more violent this time around as be saw everyone who ever cared about burn before he died. Ghost wasn't sure of he was going through PTSD or was it just guilt that haunted him. That he didn't save his wife when it happened and that he didn't save Roach that fateful day.

Ghost simply entered the rec room everyone was there except Saop everyone was just hanging around again. Nikolai still trying to find a chanel delta playing cards. Ghost opened the fridge and grabbed scotch pulled a chair up and sat with delta.

"Deal me in," Said Ghost . "What are we playing anyways."

"Black jack," Said Sandman dealing Ghost in.

Soon everyone in the taskforce decided to play rather than what they were doing before. They began to tell war stories while they played except the FNG who didn't really have a story to tell that no one knew.

"Relax FNG one day you'll have something worth telling," Said Sandman seeing the FNGs face. "Say how many kills have you gotten organic not droid."

"Unsure the only time I've been shooting at non droids was when I was laying suppressive fire down and everyone was shooting," Said FNG. "I probably got a kill but who really knows."

Everyone laughed at that for a moment however their fun was over as Soap returned . Soap hated it but he'd become the killjoy although no one said anything he could tell. Everyone had stopped playing cards and stood at attention instead.

"Gentlemen we got a mission a very big mission," Said Soap taking a seat with the men, "Our target has run off to Onderon which is in a military situation involving pro republic rebels against a separatist regime. Our job is to apprehend Merchant and remove the separatist from power by either killing or arresting their puppet leader. It should be noted there is no form of republic forces near there if we're going in it's going to be an invasion. We are also getting an influx of members who we will gear up and prepare for our little military invasion. Now along with our force we are sending two men down to train the rebels and arm them. I choose Ghost and Gaz for this job everyone else prepare and Nikolai those pilots I had you train better be ready."

Nikolai had spent weeks training these pilots it took blood,sweat,and tears on both sides. But in the end he had trained the men were trained perfectly in using their vehicles.

"They are very ready sir," said Nikolai.

"Then get them ready we're moving out Windu has a warship for us we'll be using as a base in orbit of Onderon," Said Soap, "Don't just stand there get everything ready."

Everyone moved out to get stuff whether it was rifles or extra gear for new members they were receiving. The task force goliath was changing from a covert task force to a military battalion.

Distant Separatist owned planet under republic invasion

Captain Price held an intervention sniper rifle in his hands and silently moved threw a forest very stealth like. Behind him he had two new recruits for what was now called task force revenant. They both wore camouflage scout trooper armor and were transfers from the 41st elite battalion. Both of them were snipers and held DC-15 rifles moving behind Price slowly. They moved slightly up a hill to overlook a separatist outpost under guard of droids. Price watched as the two new snipers went off to different positions. He took aim his cross hairs around a B1-commander droid.

"I'm in position, Rex you ready?" Asked Price whispering into his ear piece.

Rex was with Hellfire and the other members of task force revenant moving threw the forest ready to hit the out post. Rex had also brought Fives along with other elite members of the five o first.

"We're in position sir," Rex replied as he aimed his DC-15s ready to strike.

"Good to head captain," Price replied as his finger itched on the trigger, "When you hear the gunfire go."

Price then pulled the trigger on his sniper the head of the commander droid burst sparks and oil flying. The two new snipers then opened fire taking down two super battle droids with shots very accurately placed. The droids turned in the direction of the snipers as they were shot down quickly.

Rex with Fives and Hellfire right next to him charged out of the forest towards the out posts back entrance. Cyborg quickly hacked into the door opening Hellfire threw a grenade in immediately blowing up a squadron of droids. Everyone then charged in quickly shooting up the droids inside. Rex lead the operation with the men supporting him as he moved to another entrance and opened the door. They quickly shot up three commando droids waiting for them. Rex entered the room everyone saw the computer quickly Fives and Hardcase covered the door.

"Cyborg the computer," Hellfire ordered his squad mate pointing at him and then the computer.

"You got it just buy me some time," Said Cyborg approaching the computer and beginning his work.

Price new the droids were coming in close a few were already behind him. He quickly grabbed his MPK and fired behind him shooting apart two droids. He then left his sniping position as the droids were every where. Laser bolts flew at him from his right however the droids were quickly shot down as the two snipers came in firing rapid fire on their rifles.

"Good job you two," Price complimented his two men, "Let's join the others reinforcements we'll be on their way."

Everyone heard laser fire and explosions as they waited inside guns aimed at the door. Tengo and Warface watched the window looking outside they had watched the droids go in the woods near the hill to get the three sniper. The then watched the three snipers come charging out if the woods killing the droids. It didn't take long before Price entered the room with the two new teammates.

"Cyborg how much longer do you need cause I highly doubt we have the advantage of stealth on our side any more," replied Price.

"They encrypted this quite heavily but I'm almost down," Said Cyborg very confidently.

"Well hurry up we still gotta get back to the cost," Price ordered getting impatient.

Price began to get more impatient as three transports drove in l dropping off droids along with four commando droids on speeders.

"Cyborg!" Price yelled as the enemy re entered their outpost and everyone readied blasters.

"Done information on the drive Let's get out of here," Said Cyborg putting the drive away and picking up his blaster.

Price opened the door and squeezed the tripper on his MPK the bullets flew fast then the commando droids could react killing two of them. Hellfire and Warface using westar M5s quickly shot the other two in the head. Rex fell behind Price helping to lead the men out. The soldiers charged out of the outpost to be met by super battle droids. Fives quickly shot a few of them threw the face then threw a grenade. Tengo and Meds along with Hardcase and other five o first soldiers quickly flanked them as they were distracted and fired from the side. The droids were delta with fairly quickly and the men ran back into the forest.

They moved threw the forest for ten minutes before they heard gunships searching for them. They saw the river up ahead they quickly and waited while Rex patched threw a communication.

"We're at the extraction point where's the ship?" Rex questioned as everyone waited.

The troops were growing nervous as they could here jet pack droids flying threw the forest serving for them. The silence was broken as one of the new snipers shot a super battle droid out of the sky. Then battle droids alerted to their position began to move in. The soldiers began to fire everywhere as battle droids poured from every where. Grenades were thrown and droid parts flew everywhere minuets later a republic gunship swooped in and opened fire with it's chain guns. The gunship opened fire mowing down the overwhelming force before firing off a set of rockets clearing the zone. The gunship opened up. One by one every man went in while everyone else watched for droids. Price and Rex we're last two men outside both men then charged back together the gunship doors quickly closed as everyone pulled out. Everyone flinched a little as the gunship was nearly hit by a rocket. Their speed increased however two vulture droids tailed them. One of the snipers clenched the rifle hard getting ready to die.

Both vulture droids exploded as a yellow jedi star fighter flew by covering the gunships escape.

"Hope you guys don't mind me dropping by," Said Anakin Skywalker over the com link.

"No issue at all general," Price replied over his comlink.

Minutes later everyone was at a republic military base back behind friendly boarders.Price had the drive in his hands as he stood with Rex,Anakin, and Hellfire.

"You know how many fresh recruits and five of first personal died in all those out post raids for this information." Said Price holding up the drive, "What's ever on here better be worth it."

Price placed the drive in the computer it contained a lot of information. It seemed Cyborg had drained that computer out if every inch of information. They were looking for something specific some how for the past few weeks the separatists had managed to accurately predict every move the republic made. Rex saw what it was now.

"I figured it out," Said Rex reading a critical piece of information, "They have Echo."

"Echo's alive?" Questioned General Skywalker immediately.

"Who's Echo?" Price questioned very confused, "And how is he helping them win."

"He was carrying an algorithm which helped us strategize against the separatists however he was marked KIA after an incident during a rescue mission." Rex quickly.

"In actuality he betrayed you," Price replied putting it all together in his head. The man was left for dead sought vengeance and exacted it.

"No I don't think he would do something like that it was never in his character," Rex replied dismissing the idea. He could not comprehend that what so ever.

"War changes people captain," Said Price, "Trust me I've seen it turn good men bitter."

"I can't believe that colonel," Said Rex, "But none the less something has to be done for the sake of the war."

"Either way I think we should mount a rescue mission," Said Hellfire, "If he's a traitor then now he must be carrying valuable separatist information. If he's prisoner never leave good men behind. Plus we have to get that algorithm out of separatist hands."

"I agree with my sergeant here," Said Price, "Allow task force revenant to go behind enemy lines and get your man back and then we'll ask questions."

Rex had blamed himself for years about Echo's death he was a big part of the five o first. He knew if his men knew this information it would greatly affect moral if he didn't allow them to go.

"He's very deep behind enemy lines on some world I've never heard of," Said Rex, "But then again your men are supposed to be specialized in this kind of thing. It's up to you general."

Anakin considered it in his head. On one hand he might need Price and his men here to operate against the enemy. But it wouldn't be of any use if the enemy kept predicting their moves.

"Rex you and Fives we'll join the task force to go rescue Echo," Skywalker commanded, "I shall inform the council to halt all military progression."

"Understood sir," Said Rex saluting as the meeting ended. .

The rest of task force Revenant stood in the hangar together. The men stood apart from the rest of the white armored soldiers. As they indulged in earth culture which Price had introduced them to. They had an old earth radio playing classic rock as they stood next to their ship waiting for their next mission.

"So Draig and Jaig how do you like the task force so far," Said Warface identifying their two new soldiers.

"I have to say it's more exciting than the front lines were, " Draig admitted, "Frontlines I remember we were just holding positions most of the time. With the occasional huge battles. Here we're constantly in a fight."

"Draig the adrenaline junkie," Warface joked and everyone laughed for a bit, "How about you Jaig."

"I get here meet the colonel and minutes later we're drinking this interesting substance I've never tasted before and telling jokes," Said Jaig , "The team itself is pretty great and the mission are intense."

"Well you've both proved your worth on the team," Said Warface as he saw price, Rex, and Fives approaching them.

"Alright gents get ready," Said Price, " We got ourselves a critical mission."

The music stopped and everyone stood at attention ready to receive their colonel's orders. Price had a great respect and care for these men. They were fierce fighters yet very disciplined. They were also very loyal and would do anything for one another. Price couldn't have asked for better men.

"So we're going to a foreign planet deep behind enemy lines," Said Price , "Why are we embarking on such a suicidal mission you may ask. Well the separatists have a prisoner we believe is providing them information. Whether he's being tortured or he's gone rogue. Either way we will rescue him and bring him back understood."

"Yes sir!" They all replied in a confident chorus.

"Load up the ship we it's gonna be a long flight so we're taking a slightly different craft since I highly doubt you boys love living in an LAAT for a few weeks." Said Price.

"Thank you sir," They all replied together in perfect sync.

In orbit of Onderon

Weeks had passed and a large prototype warship with a bunch of guns and other prototype weaponry orbited the planet in stealth mode. No sensors would pick it up no one new task force goliath was even there. Inside the warship was a different story new recruits were arriving every day being handed weapons and gear to make them look like they were apart of the task force and in no way associated with the republic.

Soap walked along with Sandman next to him Ghost and Gaz were training the insurgents below and arming them with weaponry. The plan was almost ready then one more shuttle arrived in the hangar it opened and two mandalorians with a group of arc troopers entered the room.

"Hold on for just a second," Said Sandman seeing something wrong here, "Who brought the clones."

"They're fine," Said one mandalorian, "Names Kal Skirata these are rogue clones they don't technically work for the republic."

"Like we don't technically even exist fine they're good and nice to meet you Mr. Skirata I've heard the stories from jedi," Said Soap shaking the mandalorians hand, "And I presume you're friends are the null troopers."

"Indeed they are," Said the other mandalorian, "Names Walon Vau if you were wondering."

"Great to have you Roach will lead you to the armory change out your armor grab a gun that looks appealing and a few clips and get ready you two are leading chalks," Said Soap pointing at Roach who saluted his commanding officer.

Few hours later in the hangar near one of the gunship while Jordan had music playing in the back around he and Sandman were playing cards. They saw a man who used to be in Kota's militia walk by now he was dressed in army ranger gear they had been carrying.

"What is that?" Questioned the new recruit hearing music playing in the background.

"That my friend is a song called I got mine by the black keys," Said Jordan hearing someone curious about his music. He took great pride in his music.

"I've never heard anything like it," Said the recruit, "Nore have heard of the black keys is it some new group I'm not aware of."

"How much information were you given on this taskforce before you were placed in it soldier?" Questioned Jordan.

"Not much just that I'd been assigned to a classified mission," The recruit replied.

"Well we ain't exactly what you would call from around here if you no what I mean." Jordan replied and Sandman was smirking.

Soap entered the room two of the null arcs with him one on each side dressed in 141 operator gear carrying scar ls.Soap carried a scar h and had a cigar in his mouth. He took out as he fired a round in the air. The bullet was a blank but the noise caught everyone's attention. Jordan cut the music.

"Alright everyone intel says Merchant's been moved to the same location as the puppet king," Said Soap, "So here's the operation we need Merchant alive the puppet either way. There is approximately one hundred and twenty of us and thousands of droids. We go in by helicopters we will not be able to get out. Once we're in we need to get merchant and take care of business and hold out Ghost and gaz have gathered a force of ten thousand insurgents. You all know the plan?" Soap stood there his arms crossed everyone staring at him.

"Yes sir," the one hundred and twenty one replied some saluting.

"Then let's move out," Said Soap.

Everyone quickly began to load up the black hawk helicopters and Nikolai was making sure his pilots were prepared. Though anti air cannons were heavy they could still provide quick air strikes from this position.

"Remember strike fast and AC-130 crew remember you're above the range an anti air cannon can get you but you will still be escorted to handle enemy aircraft," Said Nikolai to his pilots which was a entire separate division from the one hundred twenty one ground operatives, "Just do as I taught you and things should go fine."

The pilots saluted their air commander and went for their vehicles the helicopter pilots strapped in as men entered. Their gunners quickly made sure the chain guns were ready just incase they needed to fire off before being able to leave.

Soap jumped in a helicopter with Sandman as their men filed in the doors were quickly slammed shut and locked and the air convoy took off. The choppers flew down into orbit quickly and zoomed over the planet as they began to descend. Most natives having never seen a helicopter were confused exactly what was coming. The droids went for the anti air cannons. However the chopper pilots were much quicker.

Taskforce revenant was asleep in the back of a prototype stealth republic cruiser headed deep behind enemy lines. Captain Price and Rex sat in the cockpit leading this mission. Price new Rex was somehow connected to this mission the man seemed worried.

"This guy Echo he was soldier was he not?"Price questioned wanting to get a better understanding about what was going on.

"He was under my command," Said Captain Rex, "However that's just an understatement he was my right hand man."

Price could see the man was stressing about this as if this was his failure. It was understandable feeling one Price felt after ww3 ended. He remembered how he thought he failed Soap and his death was on him. Now though he was a little more relaxed Soap alive and well up to who knows what.

"Out of curiosity why he get the code name Echo?" Asked Price, "It's not an unexpected code name I've heard about covert operatives and special forces on my world using Echo but I feel there's some reason he'd get that name here."

"Echo," Rex started remembering the brave soldier, "He was named that because every order given he used to repeat during training days that's what I figured."

"So he's one of those by the books kind of guys I take it then," Said Price who got a simple nod from.

"He was a good soldiers," Said Rex, "Always followed out orders to the best of his ability. Determined to see the mission threw quite smart too. But most of all ask his partner Gives a good man."

"War always gets the good men," Said Price, "I can't even name all the good men I lost under my command."

"But you got them back as I've come to understand," Said Rex knowing a little about how Price got here.

"Not all of them," said Price who remembered all the dead men who died. "Still though we're going to get your man back captain."

"Thankfully we are Colonel." Said Rex as the ship began to slow coming out of hyperspace.

"Fly the ship I'll wake the men," Said Price getting up and walking back to the sleeping quarters of the cruiser.

Hell fire wasn't asleep he didn't sleep a lot lately he sat there with his knife throwing it up and down and catching it by the handle. He sat there as he saw Price walk in and wake everyone up he notice the arc trooper fives was already up as well.

"Everyone up!" Price yelled, "We're coming up on the drop zone everyone needs to be up and ready to fight."

"Finally I've been itching to shoot something," Said Tengo who had his rifle right next to his bed.

"Or get shot," Warface said in reply he personally didn't like the bloodthirsty attitude among his men.

The two snipers were silent as they strapped their gear they were new but effective Price approached them.

"I'm thinking it's gonna be mostly close quarters combat sniper's might not be to useful in this operation," Price suggested to them seeing them prepare rifles.

"You never know," Said Jaig strapping a rifle to a shoulder strap.

"Plus I'm pretty good even in close quarters," Said Draig aiming down the sights of the rifle for a quick moment.

It didn't take very long for everyone to be locked and loaded as the shuttle flew into the planet's orbit. The shuttle remained in stealth mode no enemy sensors would be able to pick it up as they flew near a platform full of droids. The shuttles doors opened ropes were thrown from the vessel as Price came sliding down with the rest of his men all firing off their guns quickly blowing apart the droids. Price landed first near a scrap metal of a dead droid. He saw more droids coming at them from a building. He quickly opened fire with his M4-A1 shooting apart the droids. Quickly Hell fire and Warface moved forward with their DC-17s towards the building and kicked in on of the doors quickly entering the building shooting down the battle droids around a computer. The rest of the force moved in killing the battle droids quickly.

Cyborg moved towards the computer quickly he opened taking no time at all to hack into it's system and extract the information.

"Up loading a map of to everyone's hud," Said Cyborg doing as he said.

Price took out a pair of sunglasses he had quickly putting them on to see the map appear he saw the main complex there were a chain of outposts forming a miles of a defense perimeter.

"Alright we're going to need to get to that facility I say we get to the stealth ship and fly there," Price ordered everyone turned to the landed stealth ship which then exploded as vultures flew above. Super battle droids with jet packs flew down and opened fire, "Stand your ground."

Super battle droids flew in from every where and entered the complex engaging the task force in a firefight. Tengo had a grenade launcher attachment on his weapon he opened fire with it blowing apart several. Jaig and Draig moved in with rifles on rapid fire accurately placing bolts in the heads of the droids. Everyone else moved in supporting them all opening fire and very quickly and accurately killing the battle droids.

"New plan we need to move very silently and stealthily threw the desert of this planet till we get to this central complex then as extraction locate the hangar and steel a shuttle," Price ordered finding a new solution.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Said Cyborg as everyone got ready to move out.

Onderon

Soap sat in a black hawk helicopter apart of the fleet flying above the city below towards the building of their first selected target. In his hands an m4 assault rifle ready to he looked towards the FNG,Yuri,and Roach sat near him.

On the ground in an armored humvee convoy the task force provided to them. Ghost and Gaz sat in the humvee leading the convoy made up of the rebels into the city. Droids saw them and the machine gunners already began to open fire as they reached the first target building. Ghost got out lasers flew over his head.

"Form a perimeter!" He ordered firing off his own rifle at approaching enemies.

The ground had quickly turned into a firefight especially as the enemy moved tanks into the area. Two apaches came in first and opened fire with rockets and machine gun fire. The tanks were quickly destroyed and many droids with it. Then the blackhawks came in hovering above. Their mini guns ripped as the bullets shattered droids to bits. Soap came down first as the rest of the taskforce and their newly inducted operatives followed. Soap placed a charge on the door of the mansion they were raiding. It exploded and Sandman lead delta in first quickly they shot and killed private security supposed to protect Merchant. The rest of the task force followed while the insurgents outside held off an imposing droid force.

A droid with a rocket launcher got on rooftop of an adjacent building and opened fire. The rocket struck one of the humvees blowing it up killing several insurgents. Ghost quickly shot the droid threw the head. More droids came in and the laser fire grew heavier and came from all sides.

"How much longer are your guys gonna be!" Yelled Saw as another rocket went off and droids were coming from everywhere.

"Just hold out," Said Ghost used a laser attachment on his gun to pinpoint a group of droids gathered on the roof.

A jet came screaming over and fired a rocket completely destroying the structure. The force then continued to hold their position. Meanwhile inside the complex the task force began clearing rooms in the place. As delta kicked down another door entering a room none was there however Frost saw a data pad lying on the bed. He grabbed and saw it was encrypted he took it and delta gathered in the living room.

"No sign of Merchant," Soap announced.

"Damn bastard must've took off the minute he saw the humvees approaching," Said Sandman annoyed that the raid was a bust.

"In that case we need to move out," Said Soap, "At least we can get the king if we're quick enough."

Outside Ghost had laser fire flying at him from everywhere as he yelled orders at his insurgents he was able to get RPGs on the seen. The RPGs quickly destroyed incoming enemy vehicles. The insurgents then saw the task force operators come out to join them. Their was a exchange of gunfire as more droids came into the area.

"Nikolai air support!" Soap ordered as two harriers flew in and hovered for a bit to unload on the droids and tanks around them, "Alright everyone it's gonna be a battle we need to get to the palace as quickly as possible."

The task force itself filled around the jeep allowing the insurgents to enter the jeep's first before anyone else. Frost met up with Jordan and held out the stolen data pad.

"Jordan see if you can hack into this," Said Frost handing it to him before everyone began to move down the streets.

"If I find time I'll do just that," Jordan replied taking the data pad.

Everyone moved down the streets of Onderon however droid forces immediately tried to cut them off moving a tank into close for air strikes. The tank fired as infantry pounded them. A few more insurgents were killed in the skirmish. Quickly Marksman lead a group of new task force operators threw an alley way they had a quick fire fight with some droids and then swooped around and came to the side of the tank. Quickly they shot up the droids. They then charged at it jumping on it. Marks man opened the hatch and threw a grenade in. Gaz and Ghost lead the insurgents supported by humvees on an advance around the tank which was quickly destroyed. They quickly engaged another group of droids in a firefight.

Meanwhile in the air Nikolai was leading airstrikes all across the city bombing any area that the sc out helicopters spotted a large amount of droids in. The fight progressed onwards threw the city.

Behind enemy lines

Price and his men were moving silently and quickly through a desert at night time they had made it deep behind the other outposts. Price held a fist up and everyone ducked down as a droid patrol drove by and missed them. They kept moving towards the base up ahead. It was a very large base indeed. Infact on a hill with rocks on it many feet away. Price and the two sniper's scouted it out. They saw there were guards all over the place all around a central building. Price even spotted the hangar.

"How are we gonna get in there?" Questioned Fives worried that getting Echo would prove in possible. "This mission may be a bust."

"Well then we're kind of dead," Said Hellfire, "We're too deep behind enemy lines to give up if you haven't noticed we surrender we die. It's do or die my friend."

"Hellfire's right," Said Rex seeing Fives was unsure.

"What we need is a diversion to distract them as we breach the base," Said Price looking around for something he could use.

"That's gonna be one big diversion," Said Jaig seeing all the guards there were around the base.

"Indeed it is," Said Price who looked to his snipers, "You got eyes on the fuel lines."

"Yes sir," Both snipers said targeting the fuel lines in their crosshairs.

"Tengo you bring anti vehicular charges?" Price questioned as he began to form a plan.

"Indeed I did sir," Said Tengo taking one out of his back pack.

"And I know we all have standard charges and thermal detonators," Said Price his plan formed.

Everything was silent at the base the only actual noise were the movements and occasional charter of sentry droids standing guard. The droids saw one of their patrol vehicles returning. It came in and stopped for inspection. Then boom! It exploded someone had strapped explosives to it. The explosion wiped the entire guard post. Then something struck the fuel line causing it to explode and more sniper fire struck several droids dead. More explosion and gunfire broke out from one end of the base.

"We're under attack by a massive force!" A voice called over the loudspeaker of the base and droids moved out.

Jaig and Draig were with Warface and Tengo who returned from setting up distraction and charges in other areas. The set off other charges set up around the base as the snipers took out more droids very very quickly. Warface and Tengo quickly took out any droids that actually found their way to their location.

Meanwhile Price,Rex,and Fives were able to get into the base and quickly kill anything that saw them. They moved over the big main complex and kicked it's doors open quickly they shot up the droids waiting inside. Price moved forward looking down his sites as they entered a lobby area an elevator on the end. Fives jumped into the secratary area and found an itinerary and quickly located the floor Echo was being held on.

"Fifth floor!" Fives yelled excitedly seeing clone prisoner on the thing.

"Alright take the stairs we'll get slaughtered in the elevator," Price order as they all went towards the stairs.

They kicked down the doors and went towards the stairs quickly charging up them guns aimed up as the enemy saw them approaching.

Hellfire,Meds,and Cyborg stood near the hangar as all the chaos unfolded outside they quickly charged into the hangar and opened fire. Quickly they shot down several battle droids standing on guard as they surrounded an imperial shuttle.

The sniper team put more droids down before the droids even knew where they were getting his from. Warface threw a thermal detonator at another squad it exploded killing them tengo squeezed the trigger on his rifle mowing down more droids replacing that squad. Both men then ran back as the snipers moved to another position to shoot from.

Price lead the charge up the stairs blowing apart droids with Fives and Rex providing support.Price then got to the entrance to the floor they needed to be at. He kicked in the door and moved in quickly shooting a droid to the right as Rex shot one to the left. Fives came in and covered behind as the group moved down the hallway. They came to the lab room Price placed C4 on the door and went off to the side. He set it off quickly the three entered the room and shot up more droids waiting for them in their. Price also shot up a few scientists also stationed in there.

They then all stopped shocked and horrified by what they saw. Echo was in front of them and hooked up to some machine with wires running all around. They could only see one eye and part of his mouth everything else was held down by machines or heavy restraints.

"Captain help me," Said Echo desperately having suffered for years of this, "The computer can get me out access it."

Fives moved over and opened the computer however as he accessed it he ran into a small issue.

"Echo there's so much security I could kill you if I do one thing wrong with the hacking," Said Fives worried for his friend.

Price got on his comlink he knew just who to call when it came to hacking into things.

"Cyborg get your ass down here now we need you to hack into a computer to free Echo," Said Price watching the door for more droids.

Cyborg used a knife to hack off a droids brain then barrel rolled dodging a few shots as he threw the knife. He got Price's communication right away. He stopped to answer it right as a droid was about to shoot him however Hellfire already shooting at a droid with a rifle in his hand used his other hand to grab a pistol and shoot that droid in the face. T

"We need to get to the lab," Said Cyborg, "They need my help."

"Alright let's file out," Hellfire ordered Meds quickly throwing a thermal detonator before everyone left.

Once outside several squads of droids were waiting for them quickly they were engaged in a firefight with the machines. Meds threw another thermal out the explosion blew apart two squads the explosion cut off the vision of the other squads for a short moment. In that short moment hellfire and Cyborg came threw unloading their rifles blowing off the heads of several droids.

Price kept watching the door minutes later he heard laser fire and saw Cyborg enter first with Hellfire and Meds watching the back. Cyborg rushed over to the computer console quickly he saw the immense security protocols in place as he got in.

"Alright I'm gonna need cover this is going to take some time," Warned Cyborg, "It's pretty tricky if I do one thing wrong it could potentially kill Echo."

"Get it done Cyborg we'll provide cover," Said Price raising his weapon ready for a fight like always. "Warface how much longer can you guys hang on we might be awhile."

Onderon night time

Violent explosions broke all over the city and gunshots rang out from every where they entire capital of this world consumed in a giant bloody fight. Insurgents had also gone around and placed explosive charges everywhere. Meanwhile citizens had taken up arms against the confederacy only adding to the chaos the city was thrown into. Gaz and Saw Guerriera stood on the side of a building a droid force coming down the streets, Saw Unslung the RPG from his back while Gaz ready his G36-C. Both men popped out quickly Gaz shot down the infantry droids near the tank while Saw fired an RPG round striking the tank once causing it to shake from the explosion. Both men went back behind cover as the take opened fire on them.

Saw loaded another round into the RPG as ruble flew at them from the impact of the tank explosion. Both ,men quickly ran to the other side of the street Saw quickly firing off the round at the tank. Another hit critically damaged the tank and it stopped moving as smoke rose from it. As they got to the other end of the street Gaz saw Frost had arrived with a few operators all carrying M4-A1s with many attachments. They quickly all ran out again as Saw fired a last round finishing the tank.

"We need to press towards the palace," Said Frost, "Before the false king tries and makes his escape."

"Agreed," Said Gaz as they heard an airstrike from Nikolai's air forces drop bombs on the block over.

"Alright we move on three," Said Frost as more droid forces were converging on their position, "One," The droids came closer, "Two," Everyone readied their weapons, "Three."

They all charged out and opened fire upon the droid force quickly shooting them into metal bits. They then moved forward firing down the streets as more droids came their way. From the air Super battle droids flew in. However they were shot to death upon landing.

The group saw the palace they had to raid up ahead under heavy guard behind recently set up barb wire.There were also tanks and super battle droid sentries. It also had towers with chain gunners in them. They ducked down staying out of sight of the chain gunner droids.

"We need to get in," said Frost looking at Gaz, "There's no way we go in guns blazing successfully."

"We need a distraction," Said Gaz examining the situation, "Where's Pyro when you need him."

"Closer than you think," Said Pyro walking over with Marksman and another group of operators from the other side.

Gaz grinned getting an idea on how they were getting in there especially as a group of insurgents rallied with them.

A rocket flew from an unknown direction fired from a RPG it hit one of the tanks on the side. Another followed from a different direction as did another. Rockets began to strike every where around the palaces gates. A sniper bullet flew striking down one of the chain gunners another one flew killing the other. Men with AK-47s assaulted one end opening fire spraying bullets everywhere. Men carrying SCARs assaulted the other end and the droids thought they were getting invaded by a very large force.

They didn't notice Gaz,Frost and Saw jump over the fence from an abandoned end of the fence and move towards the palace. They moved over to the front entrance and quickly breached the structure engaging commando droids in a firefight. The droids were shot mostly threw the head in a quick and precise manner. They moved guns aimed up down a hallway as they came to a throne room and kicked the doors in.

They saw a tactical droid pull out a blaster Gaz sprayed it with bullets before the droid could escape. The false king was actually standing next to merchant and both men bolted for a back exit. In an attempt to stop them Saw shot the false king in the back of the leg as Frost went in to chase them. The false king looked at him as he tripped and fell. Frost raised his weapon as the man raised in hands in surrender. He didn't have time seeing Merchant leaving and shot him in the forehead.

Frost ran outside into a courtyard and saw Merchant running for a speeder bike he raised his rifle at the man. Yelling at him to stop as he fired bullets at the speeder warning him he would die. Merchant pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Frost. Frost reacted faster than he could think shooting the man in the chest blood shooting from merchant as he fell back and died.

"Shit I killed Merchant in self defense," Frost said in his com link, "The False king is also dead very dead."

"Frost relax Jordan found very helpful information on the data pad," Said Soap over the comlink, "So mission complete we need to contain this situation fast it's getting quite out of hand."

Behind enemy lines

Price and his men all have guns aimed at the door ready for the droids to breach. Defending Cyborg while he hacks into Echo's constraints to try and free him. They could here super battle droids outside marching down the hall way however they were unsure of how many there were.

Meanwhile Warface had a droid pinned to the ground as he sunk his vibroblade into it's skull. Tengo and Insurgent quickly shot down two super battle droids coming in. Warface then stood up and pulled out his pistol shooting B1s in their throats. Destroyer droids rolled over and activated shields. Insurgent utilized his DC-17's grenade launcher attachment he fired it off the explosion took out the shields while Warface and Tengo quickly shot them apart.

Then a team of six commando droids swiftly moved in and surrounded the elite troopers. Draig and Jaig moved in both utilizing sniper rifles silently they fired while they stood up. The sniper bolts quickly shot threw three of the commando droids . Warface,Insurgent, and Tengo took this opportunity to engage the last three commando droids. Tengo and Insurgent using their rifles shot apart two of them. Warface charged at the commando droid firing his pistol off. The droid tried to evade the shot but Warface closed the distance and lunged on in the droid pinning it to the ground. He put the barrel of the pistol to the droids face and pulled the trigger oil splattered on his armor and metal guards went every where.

"Price what's taking so long," Said Warface over the comlink as Insurgent tackled him moving him out of the way of a rocket fired from a super battle droid. Insurgent quickly then shot the droid up. "Seriously we can't hold out forever."

The snipers shot out two more supers coming in however everyone began to fall back as the droids began pouring in.

Price was about to respond but he saw a super about to enter the room and filled it with three bullets. Hellfire and Meds opened fire as multiple tried to get in. Fives threw out a droid popper quickly shutting down a bird of the droids. However more droids could be heard coming in and everyone was getting ready for a fight.

"Cyborg can you speed up," Said Price as laser fire started flying at him.

"Just buy some more time," Said Cyborg who was coming close to finishing.

Fives threw another droid popper as Price threw a frag out into the hallway. Everyone was opening fire at this point trying to hold off against the droids.

Cyborg seemingly oblivious to all the fighting kept on hacking threw security wall after security wall. Till finally he got where he needed to be and began the process to release Echo. He then got up and grabbed his blaster firing shooting three droids in the face as he approached Meds.

"Meds go help Echo," He said taking his place to help suppress the droids.

Meds quickly ran over and saw Echo had several limbs replaced with crude droid parts. He did a quick examination then grabbed his shoulder as Echo had trouble walking.

"I got you soldier," Said Meds injecting him with a pain killer.

"Thanks doc," Said Echo identifying him as the medic but unsure of his name.

"Call me Meds." Meds replied however he wasn't sure how they were going to get out.

Price saw they now needed a plan of escape he threw out another drag and gave Hellfire a nod. The drag exploded clearing the doorway as the two men charged out into the hallway squeezing their triggers mowing down the droids.

"Warface this is Price we're gonna need some help getting out of here," Said Price as he lead the way.

"I'll say the droids stopped attacking us and are headed your way luckily we were able to get into the armory." Said Warface over the com link.

Warface stood in the armory with his team of men they all grabbed rocket launchers and heavy blasters. They charged outside and opened fire around the central building blowing apart birds of droids. Meanwhile Draig and Jaig charged towards the hangar with standard rifles snipers slung on their backs. They entered and the hangar was cleared and abandoned they turned their attention to a prototype gunship that was still meant for pilots.

"Let's hope this works," Said Draig as he opened it's entrance to the dock pit.

Warface and Price met up in the building having cleared killing all the droids however. Outside commando droids and tanks surrounded the complex.

"Sorry Echo it looks like we broke you out just to die," Said Price not seeing things going very well.

"I'd prefer death than being hooked up to those machines again any day," Said Echo.

Then the prototype gunship flew above and opened fire taking death on the commando droids and tanks. Then it came in for landing near Price and his men.

"Get in," Said Draig over the com link.

They all quickly charged over to the gunship. Price,Rex,and Hellfire were the last ones in the gunship. Then it took off as vulture droids pursued and opened fire. Hellfire and Warface wasted no time at all getting on the turret controls. They opened fire on the vulture droids shooting several of the m out of the sky. Draig quickly put the prototype into hyper drive and they rocketed off leaving enemy lines.

Onderon

The palace had been turned into a stronghold by taskforce goliath they were holding off droids all around. Gaz and Saw were firing out of Windows as the insurgents started coordinating an attack to try and free taskforce goliath. The fire fight outside was brutal the droids had nowhere to go even though the day was lost they kept fighting for the city. Above Nikolai lead more airstrikes bombing the droids to hell. Then finally the AC-130 flew over the palace and targeted the droids. It opened fire explosions broke everywhere as tanks were blown up. Droids were cleared out and even some buildings were destroyed. The AC-130 finished as the insurgents pushed out the droids. Then black hawk helicopters flew in and came down to pick up the task force. Everyone started to leave but Gaz wasn't sure for a moment.

"Go you did what you could for us and that's appreciated hopefully one day we can return the favor." Said Saw.

Gaz nodded and ran off into the helicopter waving as he left. Saw waved back as they took off. The doors shut and their mission was complete the planet liberated and they obtained the necessary information.


	5. Chapter 5

The separatist governor known as Musk was secretly adding in the creation of the galactic empire. He was using his planet as slave labor to build weapons for the upcoming galactic empire. He sat in his office just concluding a conversation with count Dooku when he heard a strange noises he'd never heard before. It was quick kind of silent wiz of air. Followed by something hitting the ground it sounded like a body. He began to worry if something bad happened to his guard. He grabbed the blaster under his desk. His door was quickly opened a strange object was thrown in it went off his eyes saw only white and his ears were ring.

Gaz and Marksman moved in quickly opening fire with silenced rifles sending two bullets in the man. One in his head the other in his throat assuring be would be dead. The two men then left as quickly as they'd entered leaving bodies all over the capitol building. They quickly went by the lake the building was next to and jumped on a set of jet skies quickly leaving the area. Gaz got on his com link to see how the rest of the other team was doing.

"Bravo team you got the main weapons factory ready to blow?" Has questioned Bravo team as he and Marksman were coming to extraction.

On another end bravo team made out of Yuri,Soap,Roach,and Pyro stood outside the gates of a large factory. Private security was on guard near the factories doors about a squad armed with blaster rifles.

"We're on it,"Said Soap back over the comlink as Yuri quietly opened the gate.

Roach and Pyro aimed silenced M4-A1s and opened fire the bullets struck down the guards fairly quickly. Soap took out two guys on the roof tops with his own rifle before everyone moved quickly and silently. They came to the factories entrance and kicked in the doors moving in silently killing any guards that happened to be in their way. They then came to the factories core. Pyro took out an explosive pack and strapped it onto the core. He quickly set as everyone else kept watch. Then everyone quickly left the building after it was over. They moved as Pyro triggered the explosive with a remote from a distance. The factory exploded breaking all silence. However before security force could arrive bravo team was gone.

"Archer and Ghost you guys in position?" Questioned Soap as bravo team arrived in a dense forest heading towards a stealth craft.

"Roger that," Ghost whispered as he was positioned on the top of a building with a sniper.

Archer on the same building across from Ghost both men holding barrett 50 caliber sniper rifles. Two speeders that were moving the scientists from the city came down the road. Ghost and Archer were quick,precise,silent,and deadly as the fired their silenced rifles. The bullets flew threw the windows of the speeders killing the drivers first then the speeders crashed into one another. Both snipers got eyes on the scientists and opened fire killing them as well.

Both men then left the area fast Ghost sling his sniper on his back and switching to his MPK. He moved quickly down the stairs and exited the building and jumped on a speeder bike. He then drove off leaving the scene quickly he met Archer minutes later at an extraction point where a modified stealth chopper waited for them. Ghost got on his com link.

"Delta are we done here?" Questioned Ghost as he got into the stealth chopper.

"All most." Sandman replied as he his squad plus Jordan and the FNG moved threw an underground tunnel with a man they'd freed from prison.

They saw lights on the other end and lowered their weapons as they entered the headquarters of the planets resistance movement. Earlier they had delivered weapons and amou now they brought the groups formerly imprisoned leader. The two groups met up.

"We can take from here," Said a resistance fighter to Sandman as Sandman passed over the resistance leader, "You can now return to your people."

"Alright let's move out then," Said Sandman as be lead his men past them threw another section of the underground tunnel.

They came to a ladder and began to climb it o e by one till Sandman reach the factories top and opened the hatch. Another stealth craft was waiting for them there. Everyone quickly boarded it and left. Sandman took out his personal database he saw a list of names appear. The ones with lines threw them were terminated new names appeared to crossed out. Every person on Merchant's tablet was now being hunted down every location was being raided. So far it had gone very successfully with a few.

Coruscant

Chancellor Palpatine who was actually Darth Sidious sat at his desk and a man entered his room. This man's name was Tarkin who was one of the few involved in Sidious's plot. However he had troubling news for Sidious today concerning the entire plan.

"What is it that concerns you admiral?" Questioned Sidious looking at the loyal a cunning officer.

"One of our shadow assets dug up a Jedi secret that seemed to avert us till now," Tarkin announced, "The Jedi have a team of mercenaries we'll call them who responsible for what happened to the factory on Umbara, the lab on Mygeeto,the Onderon situation, and the recent assassinations of our inner circle. They were pretty smart till they bit off more than they could chew with the Onderon situation bring in guys from Kota's militia well long story we short one of our spies got in and we found out everything."

"Should we have our other shadow assets take care of it permanently," Said Sidious wanting a swift discrete end to all this.

"My lord Lord I have a different proposal," Said Tarkin, "The spy has informed me they are to be deployed to overthrow a government on a republic world that is working on somethings for the future empire . I propose we deploy republic troops catch them in act, arrest them, make them confess and begin to change public opinion of the Jedi order so when we eventually utilize order 66 it's more accepted among the populist. Further making us look in the right."

"I like it," Said Sidious who wished to publicly humiliate the Jedi as well, "Get it done right away."

Republic secret spec ops base Solust

Price had his troops traning always preparing for the next mission to be perfectly conditioned soldiers. Many of the other people using the newly established classified base were surprised at the training. Price himself in turn let the entire squad make sure he was also perfectly conditioned after they were finished.

Currently he had them fighting reprogrammed battle droids using live rounds but designed to miss of course. He watched them clear the makeshift training ground he built in the base in record time again.

"Good job but I know a guy who could clear this entire course in half the time using only using two G-18 pistols." Said Price, "Run it again."

There was a little groan but therapies turned back on and started firing so the team reacted quickly opening fire and going threw it again. However then Price's com link went off. So he shut down the droids after hearing what it had to say.

"Hellfire you're in charge I got a call I'm wanted in the tactics room," Price ordered Hellfire saluted as Price walked away.

"You heard him break time boys," Hellfire said cutting them a break everyone rejoiced hearing that.

Price meanwhile entered the tactics room it was mostly jedi he didn't really know too well but he saw Captain Rex. Rex had been in most notably a more positive mood after they had rescued Echo who had provided them a great deal of information he'd collected. All in all the last mission was a total success and had a lot of good repercussions including gaining revenant a good reputation. Saying we're not commandos or arcs we're revenants.

"Colonel Price my name is general Zey welcome to the special forces command bridge," Said a Jedi master at the far end of the table.

"Nice to be here general how may I be of service?" Price questioned.

"I'm not sure if you could provide much service with this but the recent campaign for Saleucami has taken an unexpected twist and a group of anti republic mercenaries has the 375th battalion pinned. They were met with heavy casualties and the mercenaries took their general and commander prisoner in the capital. This assault was lead by their leader general Raw. He now holds the capital we have no way of reaching them and we believe they will be killed."

"Have you heard a recent rescue mission of Echo?" Questioned Price.

"Here's the issue we need Raw preferably alive he'll flew once we raid the city at the same time to get him sacrifices the prisoners."

"What if we do both at the same time?" Price questioned, "My taskforce can pull this off I'm sure if it."

"Seems like a smart plan but I think I'll deploy delta and omega with you," Said Zey seeing Price was determined to go threw with this.

"Echo and Fives are ready as well sirs," Said Rex as the five o first constantly provided revenant with aid when needed.

"What exactly would your plan of attack be Colonel?" Questioned Zey interested in this.

"Well it's rather simple under the cover of night revenant would move in with one objective say kill or capture Raw while our clone commandos move in to rescue the prisoners then they would meet for extraction in an area cleared out by tactical air strikes."

"Sounds like a mission I'll get delta and omega right on it and have the republic navy prepare a crew for an air strike."

"I'll inform the revenants," Said Price coining that phrase there and then.

TFG headquarters

The men had gotten very little down time now they were preparing to overthrow a government under republic support. This mission was definitely one of their more controversial ones for sure. It was also going to definitely more difficult as well they hired a few more extra mercs to aid this.

Soap,Ghost,Gaz, and Sandman were going over their plan one more time real quick like. They had a hologram of the planet all layer out.

"Alright Nikolai and his men will run airstrikes here and her," Said Soap point at two critical locations, "Then we will land here and move to storm the capitol building here."

"Seems simple enough," Said Sandman, "Shouldn't take to long to complete at all."

"It's never simple," Said Ghost, "I can't think of one mission so far that's gone completely according to plan."

"I agree with Ghost we need to stay on our toes," Said Gaz, "The republic's catching on Onderon was exactly the most secretive operation."

"What are they gonna do arrest us," Said Sandman, "We're working for their generals are we not."

"Still we need to advise caution." Said Soap, "Technically we don't exist and if arrested the jedi do not have to acknowledge we were working for them in the first place."

"Got it work with caution," Said Sandman summarizing it, "Try and keep this one quite."

The men who were incharge of goliath then entered the hangar everyone was preparing weapons. The original task force members were in charge of the new members from Kota's militia. There were 121 one them and nicknamed strike force one twenty one.

"FNG we're gonna need a new name for you," Said Roach, "You're no longer the new guy."

"You could use my normal name," The FNG suggested.

"That's not how this works or we would call Soap John." Roach replied. "We'll think of one later I'm sure it'll come to us."

"Alright everyone let's move out," Said Soap over the comlink so everyone could hear him.

Everyone quickly filed into a ship as the pilots jumped into their personal fighter craft. Quickly doors opened and the aircraft took off. They quickly blasted into hyperspace.

Nikolai who was flying the carrier craft quickly set in auto pilot for a moment so he could relax. He then got on the intercom system.

"Alright this is your pilot speaking I think it's time we gave the FNG an actual name it's getting pretty old to call him the FNG."

All the original members of taskforce goliath looked at the FNG as they began to think of a new name for the FNG.

"Well what if we call him Samurai," Suggested Marksman, "Cause he's asian."

"I was born in a america and why are you assuming I'm japanese," Said the FNG in response.

"Still why should we call him Samurai he doesn't act like a samurai," Said Sandman interjecting, "However lately I've noticed he likes that Scar-L what if we call him Scar."

"Maybe," Said Soap, "But that makes him sound really aggressive it's not really in his personality."

"He's rather silent what about Shinobi." Suggested Marksman again.

"No for one it's awkward to yell out if we're under heavy fire," Said Gaz, "Plus he's not really an assassin."

"Why not phantom." Said Pyro thinking that would work then saw Ghost look at him.

"No," Said Ghost, "There can only be one badass soldier named after a vengeful paranormal spirit and that's me."

"We'll figure it out later." Soap concluded as the ship continued to fly on.

They came in orbit of the planet and the fighters took flight first with the carrier coming behind heading into orbit. The fighters go in for their bomb runs taking out communication lines first. This also causes confusion.

Nikolai fly's above and presses a button opening the cargo door everyone had oxygen masks over their mouths. They quickly charged out and jumped quickly with parachutes ready. They pulled one by one and landed on the ground in a forest area. They quickly raised their rifles ready to move out. However something bizarre happened. Shock troopers came out rifles raised up and set to stun.

"We were tricked somehow!" Soap yelled as a stun bolt struck him in the chest.

The taskforce scatters immediately as stun bolts fly in from everywhere. Ghost throws a flash bang blinding a few clone troopers. He's not quite sure who's still up.

"Move quickly!" He yelled over the inter com, "We can't save anyone just run for it."

Frost had been separated from the rest of delta but had found Yuri luckily the two at the same time threw out smoke grenades. They then used the cover of smoke to run quickly disappearing into the forest.

Roach and the FNG took off as well feeling guilty that a few of the operatives were used as shields from the stun rounds. They quickly ran deep into the forest.

The troopers moved in from all around firing stuns at any one they saw moved. The ambush lasted about ten minutes before it was over. Ghost,Roach,Frost,Yuri,and the FNG were unaccounted for. However the troopers had caught everyone else and quickly arrested them.

Aboard a republic cruiser

Price had briefed the revenants on their task they all knew it fully well and we ready to take it on. Each one of them prepped their blaster and stood in the hangar ready to go. They then saw both Delta and Omega squad enter the room. Price was told they knew their objectives as well. The elite republic forces looked at each other ready to go.

"Alright stay in contact if something goes wrong I want to know immediately understood?" Said Price who was in charge of the mission.

"Yes colonel!" Everyone replied.

Everyone then quickly got on one of the three LAATs and prepared for the mission loading their blasters and checking gear. The LAATs shut their doors and took off.

"You ready colonel?" asked Hellfire loading his own rifle.

"Always." Price replied.

The three ships arrived in orbit of the planet and were headed for their designated drop points. The revenants all loaded up as the doors on the ship flew open they quickly dropped down in a dense forest not to far from their breach location. Omega and Delta squad had also already dropped down in their locations. Everyone had their weapons held up as they moved threw very silently.

The mercenaries had set up a defense perimeter around and in the village they were comprised of trandoshans,ithorians, mandalorians, and various other lesser known races. Speeders with big heavy blasters attached to the back drove threw. In the building that was being used as a prison. Jedi general Secura was trying to reassure the other captured troops they'd be fine.

Jaig and Draig got in positions to provide sniper cover for everyone else to raid the village. Price and the Revenants moved on one end hugging the side of a building as they could hear the patrol coming towards them. Delta then slipped a few grenades near a patrol. The grenades exploded killing several trandoshans Omega quickly came in opening fire downing several mandalorians. Delta moved out following them.

Jaig shot a gunner on the back of a speeder threw the forehead allowing the commandos to continue their progression. Price and his group made their way to their target building sprinting threw engaging in firefights all across the streets. They then arrived at their target building. Draig dropped five mandalorians that were about to attack as the revenants breached the building.

Secura and her men heard numerous explosions and gunfights breaking outside their door. Then their door was blown down and they saw republic commando Boss enter the room his gun held up.

"Come on let's move." Said Boss as the other commandos were engaged in a firefight outside.

In a separate building ithorian mercenaries readied their rifles as they heard more gunshots breaking in the building complex. Then their door exploded killing three men the revenants Price leading them charged in. Their was a very quick exchange of gunfire resulting the deaths of nearly every mercenary in the room. One wounded man went for his laser pistol to be shot in the head by Price. There was no sign of Raw however meaning he'd probably up and ran.

"Cyborg see if you can get anything from those computers." Price ordered his man.

"Right away colonel." Said Cyborg getting on the computer beginning his hack.

Delta and Omega were looked in a firefight on the streets shooting down guys coming from buildings and alleyways. The sniper team picked off guys on the roof tops and several other targets. Darman and Scorch brought out grenade launchers and blew up several speeders coming at them. The rest of the commandos formed a perimeter around the former prisoners opening fire shooting anything that moved. Slowly everyone fell back to the forest.

Cyborg finished and Hellfire opened fire on trandoshans trying to entire he then charged out with Warface and Insurgent. The others followed Price leading the way his men falling in behind. They then went out side Price quickly shooting five guys coming from the right. In sync Cyborg and Meds threw grenades as Warface and Insurgent opened fire striking several enemies threw the face. Armored speeders moved in as the revenants were about to retreat.

Quickly Jaig revealed a heavy piece of machinery he borrowed from Price's personal armory.

"Let's try this thing." Said Jaig taking aim with it. "It's called barret right."

The revenants saw fifty caliber bullets break straight threw the windows of the vehicle killing the driver's then the operator. They kind of just spattered across the vehicle. Price and his men quickly made it back into the forest meeting up with the sniper team.

"I like this thing." Said Jaig jumping down with the barrett fifty caliber sniper rifle.

"You can keep it then." Said Price, "I prefer the intervention."

In the skies above y wings flew down in orbit positions looked on then one exploded as anti air cannons implanted with in the forest opened fire. The squadron was put under heavy fire as several of their fighters were lost and they were forced to pull up. Abounding the ground forces.

The revenants and the commandos met up in the forest the rescued prisoners with them.

"Raw wasn't at base." Price said, "We'll have to get some other time I suppose which shouldn't be hard with Cyborg's collected information."

"Mission accomplished." said boss to soon as a communication was patched threw.

"Alright boys there's some AA guns around the points we wanted to bomb we were unable to clear a landing path. You need to do that yourself so we can get a stealth ship to pick you up."

"Bloody hell."

Ghost walked into an urban area entering a bar but wearing some stolen cloth. The mission had gone sideways very quickly. Now he need to figure out how he was getting out of here. He looked down the row to see Frost also in stolen clothing sitting across from him. He got up and approached him grabbing him by the arm.

"Relax it's me Ghost."

"Thank god please tell me you have some way of getting off this planet." Said Frost relieved.

"No and do we know if anyone else made it out?"

"Not sure."

They stopped as a squad of shock troopers entered the room with a picture asking if any had seen certain missing men. However they only had Ghost's mask and Ghost knew that he could use that to figure out who was still out there. Frost was sitting in the corner as Ghost quickly looked threw them. Yuri,Roach, and the FNG had some how made it.

"Can't say that I've seen them." Said Ghost confident they wouldn't recognize him.

"That's a real interesting accent." Said the shocktrooper suspicious, "You aren't from here are you and by here I mean galaxy Ghost mask."

"I have no clue what you're talking about ." Said Ghost trying not to sound British.

"Maybe your friend in the corner does." Said the shock trooper looking at Frost who was in the corner.

Frost slid his hand on his M9 pistol ready to go as the shock troopers was getting annoying. However before he could fire five gunshots from pistols broke out the shock troopers fell wounded. Yuri and Roach stood at the other end of the bar holding out a USP (Yuri)and P226 (Roach). More shock troopers entered holding up blasters Frost opened fire striking one threw the shoulder blade while Ghost pulled his own M9 out shooting knee caps. The four then united and ran out side as an air speeder pulled up that was used to carry militiamen around. The FNG with a machine pistol was driving it shooting several of the planets militia downn.

Shock troopers coming from a different angle opened fire with lasers rather than stung rounds. Quickly the four men jumped into the militia transport. However several other air speeders were tailing them. Ghost and Frost fired out the back as the FNG took off. Ghost carefully shot an air speeder in a price spot causing it to spin and crash into the ones behind it.

The FNG then increased speed flying local authorities everyone put their guns away after they reached the outskirts.

"You stole this speeder?" Questioned Ghost.

"Yes why is there some kind of problem?" the FNG as they entered a really shaddy looking area.

"No, Now just a little surprised now we need a plan to escape this plane6 before we to get caught."

"I got an idea it's a little crazy but I think it can work." Said FNG looking at Ghost who was sitting in the back.

"Lay it on me."

"Alright we finish our mission and kill this planet's leader and then steal his personal ship."

"When did you become a thug?" Questioned Frost surprised the FNG thought if that.

"It's just an idea." The FNG said not sure if his idea was plausible with only hand guns.

"You know what we're going to try it." Said Ghost, "Cause I don't think anyone here has a better plan."

"Alright let's ditch this vehicle in an alley count our rounds steal a different vehicle and hit him upon knightfall." Said the FNG

"You are a thug." Said Frost in a more joking manner.

Price the revenants and the commandos were marching threw the forest with the recently rescued prisoners behind them. He moved ahead of the group his assault rifle ready. Boss and Niner approached him.

"Somethings up." Said Niner getting real suspicious.

"Indeed there is something that feels odd about all this." Price said in reply.

"Why would they shoot at the Y bombers but not the LAATs stop us from landing in the first place."

"I'm confused on that as much as you are cause now we got their information along with our prisoners."

"I thank seeing trandoshans and mandalorians they expected Jedi to show up so they could kill Jedi masters."

"So you think we're being hunted." Said Niner not finding it to likely, "Would they really risk it."

Everyone heard a load snap sound a rope grabbed Price around the ankle as a trap and pulled him off his feet. Price quickly drew his knife and cut the rope landing on his back. He got up and heard a blaster loading getting ready to fire. Blaster fire then ripped from one of the trees. Then another angle and another angle as the ambush broke from men coming from behind different trees a combo of mandalorians,ithorians, and trandoshans were carrying out the attack. The commandos and revenants returned fire all around them.

"We're surrounded!" Hellfire shouted as he threw a grenade.

"No shit!" Warface shouted back shooting an Ithorian threw the face.

Scorch and Darman switched to grenade launchers and opened fire blowing away several mercenaries. Insurgent charged forward squeezing the trigger on narrowed P90. He shot up three mercenaries as he moved forward with Jaig and Draig providing cover fire fire with DC-15 rifles on rapid fire scoring multiple headshots. Warface stopped bidding behind a try using it for quick cover.

Sev and Corr switched brought out their own sniper rifles and opened fire on another angle. Fixer and Antin moved in with their cover taking the other end quickly taking down multiple mercenaries. They held their end down as the men began to form a perimeter of sorts.

"We need to move."Said Price, "At some point they're going to get enough men to overwhelm us."

"Sir where are we going to go?" Boss asked as he was holding down their six with Niner.

"Bloody hell!" Price shouted as he was running out of amou. "Preferably where we're not surrounded."

"Alright let's advance on the flank they were set up to ambush us meaning reinforcements will most likely come from one direction." Said Hellfire, "I could be horribly wrong but let's try it follow me."

"Alright revenants fall behind Hellfire." Price ordered focussing on aiding Scorch and Darman hold down their flank.

The revenants gathered with Hellfire and charged taking heavy fire as they moved up taking down man after man. They quickly secured their flank clearing an escape path the rescued prisoners followed. Then the commandos followed in save for Darman and Scorch who were stuck with Price who was then shot in the arm. Scorch was hit threw the chest and went down. Darman was then hit threw both legs all three men were on the ground. Then a big man with grey hair and light armor walked over to the three downed soldiers. Price heard a new communication came in.

"Stealth ship has landed sending coordinates to your hud."

Price knew there was no way in hell he was getting to that ship and there was no in hell the rest of the team could complete their mission if they came back to get him. He knew they would try. He got on his communicator quickly.

"This colonel Price we got cut off don't worry we're taking a different route it'll take a little longer for us the reach you but we'll get there." Said Price quickly redirected his communication to command, "Tell those pilots right when everyone boards to leave."

The commandos looked at him as their enemy surrounded them and they weren't left with much options. Price took out a cigar and smoked it wanting one last cigar before it all ended.

Ghost and the rest of goliath or those who remained any ways stood on a street corner. They waited till a civilian speeder parked next to the local restaurant then they jumped quickly as the man went inside. Quickly they broke the window the FNG got in and found spare keys.

"Even people in space are naive as upper class rich people to leave spare keys in the car." He said.

Ghost looked at him at the comment quite surprised and curious about the FNGs past. While Roach,Yuri,and Frost squeezed in the back of the speed very uncomfortably.

"What the hell." Said Frost hearing what the FNG said. "Seriously this time that was very thuggish."

"I grew up in a rough neighborhood." Said the FNG, "Got involved in a lot of shit long story things got heavy joined the marines to get out of and managed to graduate to force recon."

"And now you're light years away from whatever you got yourself into which you don't have to disclose and preferably not now if you want to." Said Ghost as they took off, "It seems that you have accomplished your ultimate goal when you joined the military."

"Yeah it all worked out I guess."

The speeder rode down the road the republic and militia searching for them in gunships in the skies above. Everyone quickly made sure their hand guns were locked and loaded. They then made sure they had clips as they pulled over to the capitol building militia standing guard approached.

"Take them out silently and when shooting goes down head shots or neck cause we can't afford to waste amou." Ghost said as he and frost got out first walked up to the militiamen slit both of their necks quickly.

Everyone then moved out towards the entrance to the capitol building and quickly entered. They all entered pistols aimed they needed to get to the master bedroom. They entered the long hall way guns still held up. The militia came behind thinking they could trap them. Yuri and Roach were quick to turn around and shoot the militia men threw the face making a motor noise. Militiamen quickly moved upon the building and up the stairs. Yuri and Roach continued to open fire as the others sprinted down the hallway.

They entered the master bedroom five militiamen with rifles came at them guarding inside however they were all quickly shot in the head and throat. Their target in the bed awoke and pulled a handgun to be shot by all three men once in multiple body parts splattering his blood all over the bed sheets. The militia were crowding in the hallway quickly Yuri grabbed a grenade from the belt of a dead militia man and threw down the hallway.

Ghost saw the landing platform outside with a very nice ship sitting out side he grinned and shot threw the window. He jumped out as the grenade exploded in the hallway. Ghost saw militia guardsmen on the platform he quickly charged over and shot five in the head. Frost followed with everyone else he carried one of the militia men's rifles and used it to quickly gun down several other men on the platform.

Everyone ran quickly blaster fire coming at them and shock troopers on the way they finally made it to the platform. Then they got on to the platform and opened its entrance quickly running in. Yuri and Roach made it in last and shut the door as Frost and Ghost took the pilot's seat.

"Alright I can get us to orbit then after that we can use the hyper drive to fly anywhere on auto pilot." Ghost said Nikolai had taught him a few things during down time and it was paying off now.

"I got a communication from Nikolai." Said Roach who had tried right there and then to contact their Russian pilot. "Meet him on tatooine where we'll dump this thing that most definitely has a tracker and replan from there."

"Alright tatooine it is then." Said Ghost as they took off into the skies making their escape.

Hellfire and the rest of the revenants saw the stealth ship and sprinted towards getting the rescued prisoners in first. Then quickly everyone went in and got situated now waiting for their comrades to return. The doors then shut and the ship began to take off going into stealth mode.

"Wait what the hell are you doing we got men out there!" Boss yelled in anger.

"Colonel's orders." the pilot replied taking off.

Few days later on coruscant

Soap was handcuffed as shock troopers brought him and his men out if of a shuttle for every man there were five guards. They didn't underestimate them at all which was good if they really tried they might be able to break out. But then these guys could be a little jumpy there was a great chance without weapons manu could get shot in the attempt. Plus they had one Jedi that Soap had never seen at a meeting he might not know anything and that could go badly.

Soap was pushed along and saw senate commandos waiting up ahead clearly they'd made themselves a reputation. It wasn't long at all till they were moved into the prison with all the other prisoners.

"This is your last chance to give up the people who hired before you are officially criminals." Said clone commander Fox.

"Hell no snitches get stitches." Said Jordan.

No one gave up the Jedi council they were to bound by the word they had given their employers even if they wouldn't help them now. They refused to talk and everyone stood up straight gave Fox straight faces with sealed lips. Marksman moving his fingers across his lips as if he were moving a zipper.

"Fine throw them in the cells." Ordered Fox and the shock troopers did as ordered putting each operative in a cell.

Soap ended up sharing a cell with Gaz the two men were silent as the door closed and simply stared at one another. Then the guards finished and left being nowhere near the cell. However the cell could be bugged so Soap had to be careful what he said cause he knew they were going to be interrogated and then tried very soon.

"Some mass we got ourselves into this time." Said Gaz lying on his bed staring at the ceiling as he spoke.

"We've been threw worse Gaz I mean we've literally died." Said Soap, "We can get threw this I'm sure."

"Soap that wasn't really death when I think about it now but you still got a point I've been threw worse and you've been threw world war three if what I was told was correct but still we could be executed and actually killed."

"Are you really worried death doesn't scare me." Said Soap, "In the end it's the aftermath you gotta worry about."

Tatooine

Ghost,Frost,Roach,Yuri, and the FNG entered a cantina where they waiting for Nikolai. They sat at a table in the corner together keeping to themselves. No one would come for them all the way out here in hutt space but they didn't know that yet. They thought the republic could get them anywhere except behind enemy lines where they would be killed for their past operations.

Finally Nikolai entered the bar he had managed to make his escape unlike his other pilots. The Russian looked over to see the group of men all sitting together silently.

"First off the republic's not present here and secondly if they'd get for looking this suspicious."

"Nikolai good to see you made it out." Said Ghost, "Now we need a new plan."

"Obviously we can't go back to coruscant much too dangerous right now but remember that planet we liberated from terrorists." Said Nikolai refreshing everyone's memory, "Well few weeks back Soap had me and Sandman return we talked with the natives planets code named haven and we set up a small outpost with supplies and few other things that we could find of use."

"Well it looks like we have ourselves a base and with base means we can form a new plan." Said Frost seeing things going right after this day of nothing but misfortune.


	6. Chapter 6

Soap and Gaz had shared the same cell for sometime and were individually interrogated. Neither man spoke of who they worked for that would be suicide to them. They were sure no one in the task force would say anything. However they saw Mace Windu spear outside their cell with two shock troopers,

"I have troubling news," Said Windu when the cell door opened for them to meet, "One of Kota's operatives cracked the entire operations out the open."

"They know we work for you?" Questioned Soap in shock.

"Yes they do," Said Windu who knew they would have to defend the task force now, "You have a trail coming up in a few hours you're facing very heavy charges and will also be arguing on behalf of the Jedi council in front of the entire senate."

"Great." Said Soap realizing it was quite possibly over for everyone now.

The men a few hours later were brought out of their cells handcuffed with shock troopers on every side. They were brought to the senate Senate chambers to testify on behalf of the operations. Windu had instructed them to be honest and to say they were simply following orders the Jedi having remorse for getting them in this mess. Chancellor Palpatine was ready for the testimony to begin.

"Mr John Mactavish is it?" Questioned the chancellor. "Can you explain why you're here when clearly you aren't from probably this galaxy and what it is you did before."

"Before my men were all special forces operators for mostly nations of NATO an alliance were come we were the best of the best. They sent us here detecting some kind of threat. Upon arrival I can honestly say there is no threat to my world however our technology is no where near yours making it a one way trip. So we decided to work for your republic being a democracy and similar to the nation's we worked for ideology wise. The Jedi council gave us a special job and we accepted."

"Tell us more about this job will you please?" Questioned Palpatine.

"The Jedi wanted a taskforce of people they could trust and were loyal to them first to excite missions across the galaxy. They had us tracking down a new separatist superweapon with the capability to destroy worlds we made it out focus to stop this weapon by all means necessary and discovered traitors within the republic and dealt with them."

"We know about this super weapon threat," Spoke Bail Organa a security council member, "We have decided you will not be jailed or punished but the faith of your taskforce whether it be broken up or remain active is why you are here testifying before all of us."

Soap relaxed for a moment but yet there was a sense of panic. He needed to argue that this task force was indeed necessary. He hated the world of politicians they were hard to talk to and at times very corrupt. For all he knew their minds were already made up and it wouldn't matter what he said it could be totally useless. He was hopping Ghost and the other escapees were up to something useful right now.

Haven

Ghost and the squad were watching the trail live from their base as the politicians were bombarding Soap with all sorts of questions. They looked at each other a little worried they were going to be retired they knew their enemy would kill them in the streets once they were kicked out into a so called a normal life. Then they saw their com link go off Ghost answered Mace Windu had managed to contact him.

"Goliath it's not over yet we have an urgent mission for you," Said Windu getting everyone's attention, "A clone trooper named Fives has discovered something called an inhibitor chip in the clones. It is to used to ensure loyalty but the kaminoans are trying to cover something up and Fives now's something about it. He is going to coruscant extract him and find out what he knows."

"It will be down sir." Said Ghost turning to the rest of the crew, "Don't just stand there load up make sure the ships ready we're moving out."

Everyone moved out strapping on all their gear then loading up M4s mainly with acog and grip attachments. Except for Ghost who went with his ACR as usual. Nikolai had their ship loaded up ready to go. Ghost then contacted Windu quickly needing more information.

"Where will we find this clone when he lands?" Questioned Ghost Windu before choosing to continue.

"We tagged him with a tracking device when the kaminoans weren't paying attention. Sending you his coordinates now and if you could do it quickly before whoever is covering this up kills him." Said Windu to Ghost.

"We'll get it down at all cost general." Said Ghost as the communication cut he knew they would have to be careful since going to Coruscant ment they might come under fire from republic forces. He also didn't need to make the task force look bad with the death of republic personal, "Alright protocols shoot to wound if it's republic personal flashes and stuns only."

Everyone did as commanded loading up on flash grenades and stun grenades. The FNG grabbed a black bag that was used for prisoners usually.

"What's with the black bag?" Questioned Ghost getting an idea what he was planning.

"We need to get in out quickly not a lot of time to explain to he clone what's going on. It's gonna be almost like a kidnapping." Said the FNG.

Everyone quickly loaded into the back of a merchant's ship the task force had borrowed from one of the locals. They didn't like taking advantage of the locals of haven for kicking out deathwatch however they did need a ship and didn't really have much of another choice.

"Alright it's simple once we arrive at Coruscant we simply track him move the ship over his location quickly breach the building blind and stun any republic personal then extract the clone." Ghost said presenting his basic plan to everyone.

"Ghost since when has mission gone completely right in the time we've been here." Frost commented.

"You have a point but this could be the one time it goes right and some unforeseen variable doesn't present itself." Ghost replied.

"That's awfully hopeful if you ask me." Said Frost as the ship lifted off and took off towards it's next destination Coruscant.

Republic special operations base

The revenants were pretty down with the loss of Price their leader. They desperately hoped he was out there somewhere living. But they new that they might have to suspect the worse. However to remember him they all decided they would learn to use his weaponry. All the revenants now carried M4A1s with a variety of different sites on each. Their armor had a tactical vest over it that held extra clips and other vital equipment. Jaig and Draig both worked with interventions now and had MPKs as primaries. The revenants were running a practice course with practice droids. They moved quickly around a bunker with a machine gunner quickly popping a grenade in it and shooting down the droids on the outside. Hellfire the group's leader then received a communication from command.

"Revenants we are to report to command now they have a mission for us." Hellfire told his team.

The Revenants stopped what they were doing and turned to Hellfire who lead them out if the training room. Minutes later they were in the presence of general Zey the man in charge of the special forces bridge of the republic.

"Revenants we have good news for you." Said Zey getting their attention, "We have located Colonel Price."

"He's alive?" Questioned Insurgent who had already assumed the worst.

"Indeed he is," Zey said continuing, "The mercenaries set up some out post on Kalee where they are holding Price and the two missing commandos."

"You want us to extract them and if convenient terminate Raw." Hellfire inferred quickly.

"If you see Raw he becomes your primary objective but yes extract the prisoners." Said Zey to the revenants.

"We can pull it off." Said Hellfire, "When are we deploying?"

"The gunship will be ready very soon I suggest you get down to the hangar now trooper."

Hellfire nodded then turned to his men who were standing there ready to go. Everyone was waiting for this and was excited for this mission.

"Alright revenants let's go get the colonel." Said Hellfire.

Coruscant a few hours later

Nikolai flew the ship into coruscant and everyone looked ready to go as Ghost had Five's pinpointed on a map. Nikolai flew the ship carefully he was now in heavy coruscant traffic. It was like navigating the streets of new New York but way more pressure.

"Hurry Nikolai I'm not sure how much time we have." Said Ghost knowing every we second counted.

"We're almost there just hold on." Said Nikolai making numerous before the target building came in view, "Get ready to make this quick."

On the inside of the building Fives was met by Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex. Unfortunately they'd brought commander Fox and a bunch of shock troopers. He'd been drugged and even he didn't completely understand what he saying. Fox was coming closer Fives eyed his blaster pistols about to go for one.

Then he heard metal hit the ground and roll towards almost a kind of ring. Then everyone in the room heard a loud bang the loud ring in their ears and saw only white. Quickly Ghost moved in with his men rifles up they let very quick shots striking the republic personal in the arms and legs taking them down. FNG came behind Fives who was regaining his vision a little then a black bag went over his head.

The clone felt himself roughly dragged out of the building then thrown into some kind of vehicle. He heard Ghost yelling Go! Go! Go! Then felt the vehicle He was in lifting off. All he could see though was the blackness of the bag he was very very confused.

"What's going on who are you?" Fives questioned as he still couldn't see anything.

"For the love of god FNG you can take off the mask there's not much he can do and nothing we don't want him to see." Said Ghost.

Fives had the bag removed from his face but this didn't clear up any of the confusion. However Frost took a look at him for a moment.

"He's been drugged with something," Frost stated, "Look at his eyes."

"As long as he understands us we're fine the effects should wear off as soon as we arrive on haven," Said Ghost looking at Fives as Nikolai angled the ship up leaving orbit.

"My name is Riley Simons everyone calls me Ghost we are covert task force that works for the Jedi our mission was to extract you and get you to a safe location do you understand?"

"Yes." Fives replied the drug still having clear effects on his system, "You have to tell them about the chips everything relies on it."

Fives appeared to them as quite mad looking cause if the drug and it was a little hard to understand what he was saying. Frost extended his hand on Fives shoulder.

"Take it easy soldier get some rest you can tell us all about these chips once we arrive back at base." Said Frost getting Fives to relax a little.

Haven a few hours later

Fives found himself in the presence of the task force who were waiting for his response. General Windu was there on the holonet all eyes on him. The fate of the entire galaxy rested on him possibly.

"The inhibitor chips are not to ensure loyalty purely," Fives started, "They are to make sure order 66 happens efficiently. To make sure the Jedi are eradicated now I don't know who's idea it was. But I do know that the chancellor definitely knows about it."

This revaluation started to piece things together how the empire was going to gain its control. Literally they had all the answers they needed now if only Soap were here to hear it.

"Well now everything makes sense." Ghost explained, "The Jedi are divided amongst the galaxy fighting a war with no end in sight to eventually be wiped out."

"The chancellor must be arrested now." Said Windu getting ready to storm his office.

"Wait if you do this the chancellor might be Sidious or a pawn either way this is a man who's been planning this for along time. You think he didn't plan on his plan getting leaked." Said Ghost getting the Jedi masters attention, "If you strike now he might have some plan to rebound make it look like you attacked him and activate order 66."

"He is in theory a Sith lord you could be right so he make his plan public knowledge." Windu replied.

"No if I were him I would simply have the clones commit order 66 then assume control over the republic with the clone army and since Dooku's probably a puppet as well the galaxy would be his."

"Then what do you suggest we do."Said Mace Windu clearly stressed about the whole situation.

"Simple act like we don't know and play along," Said Ghost getting a strange look from Windu, "Well play along to a point he'll think we're still playing his game however what he won't see coming is the war ending ahead of schedule and get me Jordan and I think he might be able to do something about these chips."

"I see what you're planning the sooner the war starts to calm down then our forces won't be so divided and spread thin and I see you plan to use Jordan to back the chips." Windu inferred from the situation.

"Indeed I'm also gonna need a list of critical members with in the separatist so we can cause some trouble with in their regime nicely put."

Fives had listened to this entire conversation it disturbed him a little knowing that they were planning to let everything continue. But these men seemed like they had a plan going. There was just one more thing he was curious about.

"What becomes of me?" Fives questioned.

"Well Fives congratulations you're the first and only clone to join the ranks of our fine task force due to your quick thinking." Said Ghost realizing it would be wrong to send him back more so of ethical reasons.

"Does that mean I'm not the the FNG anymore?" Said the FNG excited for a moment.

"You'll always be the FNG it's just your fate." Ghost replied to the now disappointed FNG.

Kalee

The revenants were dropped into the jungle world at night their outpost was far off. They moved silently through the rough jungle towards an enemy outpost that was pinpointed on a map. They kept moving their rifles up and ready to go.

They moved to the top of a hill that was overlooking the base which was heavily guarded. Men were moving all around the base Hellfire quickly scouted it out.

"Alright we need to locate Price we can probably get one of those guards to tell us." Said Hellfire.

Warface and Insurgent had already slipped away as everyone else overlooked the base scouting it out. A few minutes latter one of the Mercs was thrown next to Cyborg. Hellfire covered his mouth immediately taken by surprise how quickly his men had done it.

"Alright you're going to tell me where you're holding the prisoners or I'm going to let Insurgent over there get creative with his knife." Said Hellfire looking at Insurgent who had his knife drawn.

The mercenary nodded slowly seeing they meant business. With his cooperation Hellfire brought home over the hill. He could see the entire camp from this position.

"Point to it." Hellfire ordered the merc.

Minutes later with the snipers remaining on the hill Hellfire moved in with the rest of the team. They hid in a few bushes the cover of night helping to conceal them right outside the barbed wire fence of the base. Quickly they moved the snipers covering them. Cyborg took out a laser cut and made a hole big enough in the fence for them to crawl threw.

They moved silently and fast threw the base their target building in site quickly they ran over to the back. There were two guards positioned towards the front. Hellfire had more to this plan as he took out a device.

"Preparing to go load." He said as the group was on the side of the building ready to move to the front.

Draig and Jaig readied their sniper rifles hearing that over the com link. The team moved fast as the snipers dropped both door guards at the same time. The snipers then provided over watch quickly dropping numerous other guards they had targeted earlier.

Hellfire quickly pressed the button and lead the breach of the building as they quickly dropped two guards in the building. On the floor they saw three prisoners in shackles.

"It's about time." Said Price as they got him up.

Hellfire handed him a P90 submachine before he could say anything. Price smiled as he took the gun.

"You boys are getting to know you're colonel quite well get the other two prisoners up and if possible armed and tell me you have an escape plan." Said Price assuming some command over the rescue operation.

"I activated a tracking device all we have to do is survive." Said Hellfire as Cyborg and Meds opened fire outside.

Quickly everyone charged outside prisoners coming last dead mercenaries were all over the ground. Sniper cover kept coming in as more mercs were picked off in the night very quickly. The night covered most of their escape even with the firefights that occasionally broke out. The snipers got down from position as the task force got out of the base and ran into the jungle.

The snipers came down the hill and joined back up with the rest of the taskforce in the jungle. They could hear the footsteps of the Mercs chasing them. Then an LAAT gunship flew above commandos came down to complete the extraction as the gunship landed.

Quickly everyone boarded in the gunship the doors shut as it took off and flew out of the area. Price looked at his men proud they pulled off a rescue operation very successfully.

"We gotta go to Jakuu I over heard the Mercs talking their main base of operations is on Jakuu we go there we get there we get there leaders." Said Price taking control.

"Alright first we gotta get back to base restock on gear." Said Hellfire.

"We don't have much time a critical meeting is about to take place." Said Price who saw that it was an opportunity that may not present itself again.

"Alright link up with the star cruiser in orbit very quickly refuel and move out." Hellfire told his men.

Coruscant

The trial had continued as many weren't for the task force existing and many were losing trust in the Jedi council. However Sandman had a plan getting at least some of the politicians on their side.

"Hey this taskforce has done things that have benefited a great many innocents," Said Sandman having images projected from the time they fought death watch, "Like for example this poor desert planet death watch was abusing this world and we kicked them off. Or back on Onderon arguably the event that got us caught the separatists had forced their rule upon them and the republic couldn't step guess who was able ready and deployed we were. And if you let us finish our work the separatists would've been done a super weapon."

"To add to what Sandman is saying," Said Gaz taking the floor, "The Jedi use us cause we aren't like clones we think differently work differently which is why we're able to accomplish much for them allow us to continue and the security of your republic will become even more well secure. And this separatist threat can be dealt with faster."

For a moment it seemed that they at least had some of the senate on their side and then commander Fox entered with Anakin Skywalker.

"We would just like to say we were about to apprehend a target when some kind of non lethal grenade went off blinding us." Said Fox starting off.

"We were then shot in the arms and legs by metal objects." Said Skywalker quite confused, "These are most notably associated with the task force on trail which we believe had something to do with this."

"The man we were about to apprehend is nowhere to be found." Said Fox taking everyone by surprise.

Soap quit smiling for a moment as the senate was lost just as fast as they thought they had won it. The senate spent hours arguing as Soap was forced to endure then finally the security council came to a consensus.

"We have concluded that seeing as how they were used without our knowledge a few hours ago when we thought we'd caught they're best it seems no matter what we do in this meeting they will continue to be used. Which is why taskforce goliath will become a security council asset all their knowledge is security council knowledge they do not move without our knowledge in fact their ships will be placed in a hangar only to be accessed when approved." Said Bail organa.

Soap was somewhat happy with the decision it made things harder but not impossible. From the looks of it Windu was also pleased with this decision. However the chancellor was not pleased in fact him knowing they had fives could prove problematic.

On Haven the squad was celebrating the victory they got since they would be reunited with the rest of the taskforce. Then Ghost got a call from Windu his hologram appeared.

"Ghost you need to kill Fives the chancellor knows you have him cover it up with a video that makes it seem like he was killed before we got anything." Said Windu.

"Yes sir," Said Ghost his tone changed to quite depressed as he saw Fives talking with Frost.

"Something wrong sir?"Questioned FNG seeing Ghost as depressed.

"We have to kill Fives make it look like we didn't find anything to avoid suspicion from the Chancellor when all our video footage from the helmet cam gets transferred to the security council which will end up in the hands of the chancellor."

"Huh why not just fake it using basic movie effects in a set up scenario that has Fives cooperating with us so it looks totally real." Said the FNG, "Seriously this could be great."

"That's actually a good idea we'll mark highly classified." Ghost replied.

Republic Venator

Price and the revenants were very quick to restock on their gear and load up. Though they didn't have access to things like M4s due to that they were custom weapons they still had away at rifles and DC-17S ready to go. They were about to return to their gunship when they were met by both delta and Omega squad in the hangar.

"We hear you're headed to Jakuu." Said Boss expressing interests, "It's safe to say our squads would also like to finish what was started."

"Welcome aboard then the more people we have the more swiftly this operation can go." Said Price glad to have more troops.

"In that case how will a battalion due." Said General Secura who walked over with commander Bly and other star corps troopers.

"More than enough to complete the operation but we gotta move fast." Said Price who was already coming up with a plan.

A few hours later the republic cruiser came out of hyperspace over Jakuu. They were tracking an open communication Raw himself was sending to count Dooku. His location was pinpointed in a city.Price was in the bridge making a quick plan. Price wish they had more time to plan he knew the mercenaries probably had men all over the city.

"Alright we need to move quick on his position which according to this he's in a apartment complex meeting with other mercenaries," Said Price examining the data they'd just collected, "My gut says they're probably occupying the city so star corps move in invading basically eliminate any potential threats near the apartment complex and clear a landing zone so we can get out of here meanwhile delta and omega plus my team will breach the building."

Everyone understood the plan and entered the hangar quickly everyone loaded their rifles and fueled the vehicles. Then everyone entered the LAATs ready to. The pilots completed last minute checks then took off. They flew down into orbit of the planet entering it's sky. The city they were coming two was indeed held by the mercenaries who didn't know they were coming till LAATs went flying into the city slowing speed.

Quickly the Mercs started getting their vehicles and weaponry ready and were headed for the apartment complex. Raw decided he wouldn't be able to leave and had everyone inside armed and ready to fight. Several trandoshans went to the roof tops as the LAATs arrived. Quickly everything erupted into action as star corps surrounded the building and engaged mercenaries on the ground in a firefight.

The trandoshans on the roof had laser fire rain upon them as elite commando teams came from LAATs landing on the roof. Price was one of the men on the roof and him and his men moved quickly as they shot up the mercenaries. They entered the stairwell. Price leading the way his rifle up quickly two Mercs came in from the bottom and were quickly shot up. The they stopped at the entrance to the floor the signal was traced to.

A flash bang was thrown in first blinding all the Mercs in the hallway then the commandos moved in quickly. They opened fire very quickly downing every merc in the room. They moved down the hallway moving towards the room where the signal was coming from. Outside they could hear the sounds of the battle.

Raw was right by the entrance of his door with a blaster pistols standing as silent as possible. He had two other guys standing parallel to the door their rifles raised. They could hear the footsteps outside the doors were busted down the two Mercs were shot dead instantly. As Price entered Raw came from the side and socked him across the face. He then grabbed Price putting him in a choke hold taking him hostage. All the commandos had their guns aimed at him no one firing.

Price then head butted Raw and got him to the ground he took out his knife and was about to shove it in the man's neck. Raw grabbed his arms and then there was a struggle for control of the knife. However Price felt pain as something pierced his side and then hit Raw in the shoulder. The two men were thrown off by one another. Sev had fired the shot from his side arm threw Price.

Raw crawled back and raised his hands as the clones had all their weapons raised at him. He knew he was defeated and was trying to surrender.

"I surrender I surrender!" Yelled the mercenary leader.

Outside star corps had broken into two groups one group was outside the apartment complex securing the perimeter. They were engaged in firefights all around them. Lasers were flying all around while LAATs provided as much air support as they could. Though it was far to dangerous to land or go to low for to low due to rocket launchers.

In another part republic tanks were pushing into the city with star corps infantry alongside. They were securing an area that was a plaza the troopers quickly raided nearby houses clearing out the Mercs. The tanks provided support blowing up key mercenary positions. They were securing a landing zone.

Price and his men waited inside the building shooting outside the windows while watching Raw. Price threw out a few grenades as the commandos put down continuous fire on the enemy. All the snipers in the group took full advantage of the high ground. They were holding out till the LZ was said to be cleared. Price quickly answered his communicator .

"We have the LZ with three landed ships." Said a trooper over the com link.

"Alright we're on our way." Said Price as he signaled to his men and everyone moved with their prisoner.

Everyone sprinted outside under heavy fire the rest of star corps fell in and opened fire as they sprinted along. Price found the strategic value in Jedi as Secura deflected multiple laser bolts with her lightsabers. They sprint was long and fierce as blaster fire came from everywhere a few troopers were lost.

Ahead the rest of the battalion saw them with the perimeter they had set up quickly they provided cover fire as Price and the rest got into the LZ. Then came the decision of who would board first. Price had already decided he would be the last to board. The prisoner with a squad of regular troopers moved in first regulars filled in first as the three ships took off. Three more were on their way as the soldiers down below stood their ground against the enemy.

Explosions from grenades were breaking however the tanks helped hold the enemy back. As the three LAATs came for landing one was hit by a rocket and went flying out of control crashing and exploding a few miles away then exploding.

"Son of a bitch we need air support." Price cursed as it happened.

Then screeching overhead Y wings flew in dropping pay loads of explosives on the enemy. Price was surprised how soon that came and watched as the explosions broke out clearing out the Mercs.

"Bloody hell there is a god and he does listen," Said Price as the air strikes continued and the LAATs flew in.

The five o first ran out being lead by Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex quickly engaging the enemy. Rex walked over to Price as the five o first basically finished off the mercenaries.

"Rex it's good to see you but what are you doing out here?" Questioned Price seeing the captain.

"The council sent us after tracking your position you're wanted back on Coruscant we're to bring you back." Said Rex as the battle ended.

"What for?" Questioned the Colonel in curiosity.

Hyperspace

They had already made the tape of Five's "death" it was in there database as part of the information that would end up in the hands of the security council. Fives himself had his armor repainted to mirror the colors of their uniforms he then threw a tactical vest over it and currently wore a mask instead of a helmet. Him and Frost had developed a little friendship. Everyone was listening to a story the FNG was telling about his life in the streets of Compton.

"Let me get this straight," Said Ghost hearing something shocking, "You murdered a few people and the military doesn't know."

"I prefer the term proactive self defense but yeah I was an armed thief before I was in the military." The FNG replied seeing no need and hiding anything.

"So how did you end up deciding you wanted to stop killing rival thugs and start killing terrorists?" Questioned Nikolai who put on the autopilot to listen to this.

"See I broke into the house of a known cartel member discovered some incriminating evidence tried to blackmail him to find out he owned the cops. There was a fire fight all my bros ended up dead they thought they'd killed me then I heard what was going down with OpFor and all decided they couldn't get me if I wasn't in the country and joined the marines." Said the FNG summarising everything that had happened.

"So for you this entire journey we've been on is a get out of jail free card." Said Nikolai shaking his head.

"Exactly no way the cartel will ever find me all the way out here or would be willing to go this far just to try and kill one trained marine commando." Said the FNG taking pride that he had won in every sense of the word.

"Alright to a more important topic bad news the Security council is assigning us a Jedi handler appointed by them," Said Ghost the annoyance very apparent in his voice, "This means we're getting a leash on what we can and can not do most likely."

"So no more political assassinations?" Frost questioned.

"Most likely." Said Ghost knowing that whoever they assigned may not understand the importance and necessariness of why they do things the way they do.

"Hey might not be all bad," Said Roach, "Could get one of those cute female ones like some of those republic commando squads get."

"Yeah I guess it would be nice to see something other than your ugly mugs all day every day." Ghost replied getting a few laughs as they came into orbit.

Everyone also knew they'd be reunited with Soap who had been informed of all their findings lately. In fact Soap had a plan he was codenamed operation end war the details of which weren't given to them. Regardless they were all glad to have their comrades back and out of jail. They came in for landing on a platform where keen were waiting to greet them. They exited to not only see Soap waiting for them but to also see Captain Price. There was much everyone wanted to talk about but not enough time.

"Alright Ghost come on we got to meet the security council where I will present operation end war and everyone else can go back to TFG HQ." Said Soap as two transport speeders arrived to take them two separate locations, "Let's hurry Sandman and Gaz are waiting for us with the security council."

Moments later Ghost found himself with Sandman and Gaz along with Price and Soap in front of the security council. Soap was up first to present the plan to end the war.

"Our plan consists of two fronts the war front and a more covert front," Said Soap getting their attention, "On the war front Price has informed me he's already come up with a plan. The covert front is where our task force comes in hand we will hunt down and kill critical separatist figures starting with Nute Gunray we formed a list simply called the kill list. It is a list of people we must find and kill to weaken the separatist and will help us win the war."

Soap finished and the security council seemed to like his idea surprisingly. Then Price came up who had recently been informed he was now a general given numerous elite groups of soldiers under his command. He was fairly confident in his tactics.

"We need to wrap up the campaigns in the outer rim campaigns and begin to put pressure on the separatist to end the war. We need to target their war factories and destroy them. I also plan an offensive that will involve on a bunch of quick commando raids to weaken their forces so our men can get in. I also propose we start anti separatist militant groups to destabilize their control." Said Price planning out his campaigns against the separatists.

The security council had heard about Price and saw his file from earth they were impressed. He was just the man they needed to help end the separatists and Price guaranteed to do just that. Conversations went on about strategy and all things warfare related. Then the security council found it time to introduce task force goliath to their Jedi handler. Anakin Skywalker walked out to meet Soap.

"General Anakin Skywalker." Skywalker said introducing himself to Soap as they shook hands, "I'm your new boss."

"Captain John Mactavish call me Soap and I guess that makes me your second in command." Said Soap the two men shaking hands Soap hiding his resentment for a Jedi handler especially one they were told they needed to keep secrets from.

"I have a feeling we'll do great things together Captain." Said Anakin.

"We will do great things general"

(I'm gonna be honest here there was something about this chapter I just didn't like but couldn't find a better way to create a follow up to the last chapter. So I think it's time I take a break from this story for a time which should help me rethink it a little bit. I made it a goal to be back on it by march 20th with a chapter ready to go before summer preferably until then Goliath is on a temporary hiatus. Also I read reviews and the one that suggested them meeting Ezra's parents while that may not happen the galactic civil war is in the works.)


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 Operation end war

Planet:Mygeeto

Time: 5:00 galactic time

It's very early in the morning it's still dark out. Separatist forces are holding on to the last position including a bridge. They have placed several anti Ariel cannons on the end of the bridge to prevent enemy air strikes from coming in. Battle droids stand on guard everywhere with tanks on patrol. A major campaign had been going on for a few months. However Price was running things and this campaign wouldn't being waging for very much longer.

The droids scanners which were being jammed didn't pick several commando teams which were air dropped threw the night sky. Price himself had also come in leading his operation all decked out in stealth gear. He held an M4A1 with a silencer attached to it. Behind him delta squad also joined in.

They moved out as silently as possible quickly moving towards a gun position. Choosing very wisely who they would kill and let past. They moved on the gun in site with a squad on guard. Price took aim with his rifle quickly taking out several droids silently as delta squad moved in and used their wrist blades to quickly slit the necks of the droids.

The gun area was clear quickly they took out charges and strapped them. Scorch quickly got them all set up and synchronised. They then very quickly moved out leaving the gun. They got to safe position away from the blast radius. Price then got on his communicator.

"Everything set?" He whispered in it to the various other squads.

"Yes sir." Was the universal reply.

Price took out a trigger button and quickly pressed a big explosion broke out shaking up the city a bit. On the other side of the bridge general Mundi and the galactic marines were waiting for a signal. It was well received when they saw several explosions break across the city which were former AA guns. Along with other explosions on the bridge and gunfire breaking out all over the bridge and city. The marines moved upon the bridge immediately quickly joining up with the commandos already in position.

Price and delta squad were holding the line at the end of the bridge gunning down numerous droids. The galactic marines arrived at the end of the bridge with several walkers and tanks to join them. Mundi lead the charge his troops followed in. The droid forces were hammered and quickly beaten. Mundi met up with Price who was firing away on his M4A1.

"The guns are down what are you waiting for call in the airstrikes." Said Mundi fearing the droids would rebound very soon.

"I got men in that city general I'm giving them time to get out first." Said Price as he shot apart two battle droids.

"Understood, Bacara have the men hold the bridge before progressing!" Mundi ordered.

They held their ground for another ten minutes as omega squad along with the revenants came charging out. The galactic marines provided cover fire for their escape several men were lost but droid losses were even worse. Price threw out a grenade as the elite forces linked up. All his commando teams had moved out of the city. Price got on his com link.

"Alright light it up!" He ordered the forces in orbit.

Everyone held their ground on the bridge as ARC-170s went roaring above towards the city dropping their payloads of explosives upon the city. The bombs rained down. Tanks and other enemy armor were blown away along with several buildings and blocks of the city.

The galactic marines then made their charge upon the city. Above more gunships were flying in. They made landing on the secured side of the bridge. Captain Rex and a dispatch of the five o first charged out with their tanks and walkers to support. The battle moved into the blown out city with the clones progressing threw rather quickly. Droids were shot down by rifle fire and rocket launchers blew away turret positions. Republic tanks made the advance that much easier.

Price himself had joined up with the five o first with his commando forces they moved into the suburbs of the city. Super battle droids met them and opened fire. Several troopers were killed during the skirmish but the droids were gunned down faster the clones quickly clearing out all the droids. The confederation remaining droids were ordered to retreat and abounded the planet due to lack of resources.

The planet was taken after seven grizzly months of non stop fighting. Many were killed during Price's third major military campaign but his tactics had proven effective. He returned to the republic venator in orbit. As he arrived with the rest of the five o first he was getting word of other republic victories across the galaxy. In fact the war would be ending soon was the word. The separatists were getting squeezed hard as Price also had a major air campaign going on raiding factories and supply lines.

Captain Rex also entered the bridge with general Skywalker directing goliath he now had direct command over the five o first. They were his army rangers and were always present in all his campaigns. Now the galactic marines were being sent back to coruscant as the war was dieing down for them. The five o first along with Price's elite commando task force were being sent to Felucia next as the final offensive to devastate separatist forces and bring them to the negotiating table. The 327 star corps was already making their move. The 91st reconnaissance straight from selucumi along with several arc teams were already running recon ops to collect information for Price's next big move. He knew the environment was very harsh and hostile he also already had a map of the enemy. Recon was providing all they could. Price was ready to move already formulating a plan.

Deep behind separatist lines

In a ghillie suit Archer stood right next to Jordan who was using a small republic tablet device to hack back the base below. Archer was watching the base threw the scope of an intervention with his sniper. The enemy had no idea they were their. However they were there for a separatist military tactician under the name if Trench admiral Trench. He was here meeting with San hill both thinking this was a very secure location to meet. They had no idea goliath was on to them.

"You almost done up there?" Sandman whispered in his communicator as he and delta were in a ditch near the base a droid patrol above.

"Cameras off information extracted you're clear to go in." Jordan said back.

As Sandman threw over a electro magnetic pulse grenade Archer took out the droid in the guard tower and those around it. The patrol was immobilized by the grenade. Delta moved out guns raised as they approached the fence. They quickly used laser cutters to cut threw it and move. The men had M4A1s with holographic sites raised save for Grinch who fashioned an MK-14. They kept silent using stealth to sneak around the base.

They placed charges on several areas for their escape plan. They moved near the building where Trench was speaking with Hill. They moved towards the door kicked in the door and moved in quickly breaching. They opened fire quickly with silenced rifles. The droids were dropped very quickly they quickly entered the room where both San Hill and Admiral Trench where meeting. Both were shot down faster than they could react to the breach.

They then pulled out of the building as quickly as they had arrived however they ran into a droid patrol that set off the alarm faster than they could shoot. Sandman pressed a button causing several explosions. The explosions wiped out droids and caused chaos. They ran towards the exit as they shot and cut droids just barely making it out if the fence.

Archer and Jordan also got up and ran leaving their position. Everyone was out of the area quickly with the mission finished. Now Nikolai was leading an air raid on this planet while that was happening he would fly down quickly pick them up and keep going. Their aircraft flew right threw dropping their pay loads of explosives.

Nikolai quickly landed his aircraft as everyone sprinted in quickly getting aboard. Nikolai then quickly took off again angling up into the air. The air raid in the back around covered their escape. They were targeting bases and factories on the planet.

The team had completed another mission this time was different it was their most major kills so far. Along with valuable information that could be delivered to the republic causing more devastation to the separatists.

"Finally a mission where nothing went wrong." Said Grinch in a more joking manner that did have some truth to it.

"I hear you there." Said Jordan.

"Best part of all the war's almost over." Said Frost however he realised just what that meant, "I retract that statement the wars almost over what happens when it ends?"

"Don't worry about that now we'll have it figured out besides Jordan's working on a solution with the chips." Sandman said making things brighter.

However Jordan had run into trouble with his part of the overall plan he had no intention of exposing that right now. He planned to tell Soap in private not wanting to panic the others.

"Yeah we'll have it all figured out that's a promise." Said Jordan as their ship went into hyperspace.

Coruscant

Palpatine was getting news from all over the galaxy of an imminent total victory over the separatists. The separatist council was in fact wanting a peace meeting with the republic. The mega companies behind the scenes were getting bombed and raided by goliath then revealed. This was not his plan as Mundi and other Jedi generals were returning from war. They were becoming not so divided. He needed to do something revive the separatist fighting force for just a little longer. He also needed to move up his schedule by a little. Skywalker's turning needed to happen much sooner than originally planned. The doors opened behind and Skywalker along with Soap entered the room.

"Admiral Trench and San hill are out of the picture we are on Gunray's tail as well he's been eluding us for awhile but we will have him very soon." Soap said in his summary.

"Very good,"The chancellor replied, "However I think it would be more valuable for Goliath to track down Grievous taking him down will bring a quick and swift end to the war."

"With all due respect chancellor that's what Kenobi and Price are suppose to be handling." Skywalker replied.

"Well it seems they're to busy on these massive offensives in fact word is Kenobi will be deployed to felucia after he's done whatever he's currently doing planetside." Palpatine informed, "Grievous needs to be found and silenced."

"Grievous would prove to be tough target firstly even if we located him killing him would be rather troublesome for Goliath operators. I'm sure Skywalker could most definitely take care of that one." Soap said actually open to killing the general.

"Alright looks like we're hunting Grievous." Said Skywalker.

TFG HQ secret meeting

Mace Windu was meeting with Gaz,Sandman,Ghost and Jordan no one knew they were meeting right now. It would remain off the books. For it was conspiring against their true enemy.

"Price's war is ending however the chancellor just set out a new order he's implementing occupation of separatist territory keeping the Jedi divided in space." Sandman announced very recently returned from his op, "He's buying himself time I can only imagine it won't take him long to realize our little plan here which will in turn make us look pretty bad."

"Have considered letting the war end then allowing the democratic process to throw him out of power?" Questioned Gaz thinking this was the obvious choice.

"With an army of clones ready to go I don't think space Stalin here is totally beyond taking power by force." Sandman said.

"Not if Jordan has come threw yet." Said Gaz all eyes turning towards Jordan.

Jordan knew it was time to tell them the conundrum he'd run into with the inhibitor chips. In part it was due to his limitations in hacking he was a better soldier honestly.

"Alright let me start with that usually you have me breaking into doors and computers it's not exactly the hardest thing for me however basically reprogramming millions and millions of soldiers is a completely different story-"

"Long story short you can't do it." Ghost said interrupting the man.

"Let me finish it took me a month to figure out how one works then an hour to break into it now doing it to even one percent of the clone army before space Stalin initiates his plan is inconceivable."

"Alright vicini tell us you have something good to tell us now." Said Sandman as Mace Windu was getting confused with all the allusions.

"Yes there is good news well sort of."

"It's either good news or more bad news there is no grey area." Said Ghost confused.

"Let me explain," Jordan said wanting to retain his clearly lost credibility, "I can hack into individual inhibitor chips and change their programming meaning I can control the commanders who the orders would go to anyways just get me a ten minute conversation with them over the com link. However I'm not sure if I can get every Jedi's commander in time so the sort of part you have to choose which Jedi over others."

Everyone was silent and no one was making jokes or even grinning now that Jordan had just given them a serious ethical conundrum. Especially for Windu who would now have to choose between those he considered friends.

"The Jedi council will handle this in a fast manner get you what you need Jordan get on the com link and prepare to hack." Said Windu taking care of what was still his unit.

"One more thing I was thinking of," Said Gaz at the last second, "What if we kill him."

"The chancellor are you out of your mind if we fail to do this game over." Said Ghost remembering they had considered this and already shut it down.

"Not if he thinks someone else was trying to kill him." Gaz implied, "Simply wait till the opportunity presents itself and make it look like mandalorian assassins or maybe deathwatch."

It wasn't the worst idea but it was crossing a moral line in a way. They also had no clue when that opportunity would present itself. However it wasn't beyond consideration. Before they could get any further in this conversation everyone heard several explosions break out and felt vibrations. Mace Windu then received a communication as everyone heard sounds of fighting breaking outside. Windu then turned to them looking a little panicked.

"Corescuscants under attack a massive fleets in orbit and a droid army has taken to the streets we need to move now sound the invasion alarm!" Windu ordered.

In the break room the entire task force sat now including Echo as well they conversed. They stopped as they heard rumbling from outside and looked at one another.

"The bloody hell ya suppose that is?" Questioned Roach breaking the silence that had broken out.

Then all the sudden load air raid horn went off inside the base that signaled invasion. Everyone immediately looked at one another surprised that the separatists would risk an invasion this risky with Price having hammered them like he was the allies hitting the Nazis in world war two. No matter they had plan if such should happen along time ago.

"What the bloody hell are you doing don't you hear the horn get to armory now!" Said Gaz walking in surprised they hadn't moved yet, "I thought we rehearsed this guys?"

Everyone was then quick on their feet as they moved down to the armory strapping on all the necessary combat gear. They then made sure their rifles were all locked in gear. While they did they're hired hands were making sure the vehicles were all loaded up and fueled. The former militiamen were also getting ready to go out as well. Everyone could here Nikolai and his flight squadrons taking off. Sandman quickly came in to brief them on the situation.

"Alright the CIS is attempting some sad attempt in a last offensive they've managed to push their way into many city blocks. Soap and Skywalker are also trying to get the Chancellor out. We need to aid them I'm sending an extraction force to get them good luck." Said Sandman, "Everyone else will focus on causing the CIS as much damage as possible."

Everyone knew the extraction team would be comprised of original team members being the most skilled on that task force. This was undisputed they were nicknamed tier ones and they weren't exactly recruiting any new into the tier ones. Unless you counted Echo who was a tier one only to conceal the fact that didn't actually kill him. One record they had a crew member called Matchstick who was a Navy Seal who had always been there.

"Alright let's get to it." Said Gaz giving a hand gesture signaling for everyone to move out.

Orbit of Felucia

Price had his fleets in position and ready to. The moment was upon him this battle would mark the end of the separatist movement. He had ceased or destroyed their supply lines and cut out critical planets. He knew separatist forces were gathered below ready to make their final stand. Price was ready first the five o first would storm the world and remove enemy artillery emplacements so the main invasion force could storm villages and destroy factories. Price stood over a holo table with other Jedi generals and admirals make last minute plans. However before the invasion could actually take place Hellfire ran in.

"Sir we've run into a complication," Hellfire announced as he walked into the room, "The five o first by order of the chancellor has been called back to handle an attack on coruscant and Tano's group with Rex was redeployed to mandalore."

"Well that's just bloody great." Said Price losing a quarter of his invasion force assigned to the more critical part of the mission, "Alright new plan Hellfire get the revenants and inform Omega and Delta we need them up here in ten. We're going to do this the hard way."

"Are you going to replace the five o first with commando raids?" Questioned General Secura.

"One commando is worth one five o first platoon I can make it work." Price said with utter confidence.

"But it's utter and total suicide."

"I know it's incredibly dangerous which is why I'm going down with them."

"Are you insane."

"I'm ex SAS and former leader of task force 141 insane is part of the job."

Minutes later all three elite units were present in the room standing at attention. They were fine men and Price knew they would be able to get the job done.

"Here's the deal the five o first is not with us so we're gonna fulfill their job. we're going to air drop in and do what the five o first was originally assigned to do and take out artillery batteries. Once on the ground you should first of all know it's a very hostile environment and then secondly the enemy is being lead by trandoshan mercenaries. Is everything understood?"

"We'll we be one unit or three separate units?" Boss questioned.

"Three separate units this needs to be done quickly so we're splitting up for the first half presumably after the artillery batteries are destroyed, we will link up in a location marked on your huds there is no extraction we wait till the 327th reaches our location then join them for the rest of the campaign."

"I like this plan just enough crazy to keep me interested." Hellfire replied.

With that everyone moved towards the gunships they would be dropped from. These were easily Price's finest men. He knew it was a hard job which was why he was ordering them to do it. He would also be joining them he didn't see much logic in not joining them even though it was heavily advised against.

Price joined the revenants his original squad they had plenty of good memories together threw out the course of the war. Although he really did want at least a beer with the men of goliath. They really were his people after all.

The revenants themselves had taken many influences from their leader. Most notably there choice of weaponry. Many were surprised to see a republic special forces team carrying weaponry considered crude and primitive. However the revenants had many responses to that. From a tactical answer of you can't really silence a blaster to a simple I like the noise it makes. They made it clear they preferred these so called "slug slingers" over standard issue weapons.

Everyone was all locked and loaded ready for the mission many had attached the silencers on to their rifles for stealth reasons. One by one the gunships began to take off each carrying an elite republic team.

They moved quickly upon felucia's night sky everyone stood in their ships perfectly silent. The AA guns on the ground turned on them and prepared to open fire the gunships opened their sliding doors. Everyone jumped as the AA guns lit up the night sky with gun fire.

All around him as Price fell he was pretty sure everyone had jumped out but no for sure. Two of the gunships were blown right out of the sky the last pulled up and retreated seemingly defeated. The droid forces didn't seem to take notice of the commando teams falling right threw the air.

Price utilized a jetpack one of few new technologies he utilized upon his arrival in the galaxy. He activated to slow his descent successfully landing in the felucian jungles his M4A1 raised. His team quickly landed behind each quickly grouping up. They could hear the animals if the forest very clearly. Price could feel the crisp night win on the hairs if of his neck. Everything about them was silent and still for a moment.

Price knew he needed to move out fast in fear of separatist patrols so he raised his hand in the air and signaled everyone to move out. The revenants fell in behind their weapons ready everyone had them silenced for stealth. They had a long ways to march and a short amount of time to do it.

Coruscant

Black hawk helicopters flew off in the hair their destination was the senate chambers Soap had told them it was under attack. Then again the whole planet was under attack. However the chancellor needs to be secured. They moved in above where the senate commandos were squaring off against battle droids. Soap and Skywalker were leading them. What was odd is they seemed be trying to get back in and the droids were holding them out.

The powerful miniguns on the helicopters opened fire first quickly shredding the battle droids like they were nothing. After the front landing platform was cleared the helicopters hovered for a moment. Ropes came down and the leading members of goliath came down. They all landed rifles raised the droids were actually in the building. Pyro raised his grenade launcher. He opened fire smiling a little at the satisfaction of the explosions that cleared out the droids.

"What's going on where's the chancellor?" Gaz questioned as the rest of the team moved in weapons raised.

"A huge force of super battle droids were outside we came out here to intercept them prevent them from entering." Skywalker said.

"It was a bad call a bunch of droids breached from other angles while we were distracted now they got him held up in there hostage."

"So standard counter terrorist hostage rescue." Said Gaz this being something they did often.

"Standard this is normal where you come from." Skywalker commented

"Not this exact situation and we'll talk about this later." Said Soap as everyone moved towards the door their guns held up.

The goliath operators moved in quickly breaching the hallway. Droids were shot apart quicker than they could react. They quickly progressed threw waiting no time and not taking a single casualty.

They then progressed to the chancellor's office the doors were shut it was obvious someone was in there. Skywalker used the force shoving the door open several commando droids were seen. They immediately opened fire nailing three of them as the others moved. Everyone charged in and opened fire quickly taking down the others. Everyone made sure the room was perfectly clear.

"Where's the chancellor?" Questioned Soap as all the droids were dead.

"They must've took him." Gaz man stated.

"Thank you Captain obvious." Sandman stated, "On the bright side they won't get far the five o first brought fleet."

"We gotta get up there." Skywalker stated.

Everyone felt several explosions break out and a communication broke out. Over the radio a screaming soldier.

"They pushed past the bridge we can't hold em back!" He yelled over the com link.

"Hold on soldier we're bring support!" Soap yelled back over the line then turned to Skywalker, "We gotta get in there and repel the attack force in the city first sir."

"Let's make it quick." Skywalker ordered.

Everyone ran back outside the helicopters landed out front. Quickly everyone entered one of the helicopters jet's went screeching overhead as Nikolai had entered the fight. Fives took hold on one of the chopper guns as they took off. They were headed to a tense zone of a bitter fighting.

The choppers flew towards a city block where republic forces aided by goliath units were squaring off against a great number of battle droids. Fives opened fire with the choppers fifty caliber minigun. The bullets ripped right threw the battle droids tearing them apart. The other choppers did the same thing. Pyro pulled out a LWS rocket launcher and opened fire at a droid tank.

Meanwhile Soap,Roach,Ghost, and Gaz lowered themselves down on ropes following Skywalker. They all quickly opened fire killing numerous droids as the Jedi moved forward cutting down numerous droids. The rest of the task force followed suit coming down rather quickly. This was except for Marksman and Archer who flew high above in a little bird with sniper rifles.

Fives arrived on the ground and raised his assault rifle moving with the task force quickly shooting apart battle droids. Numerous clone troopers followed behind to help them fight the invading force.

Pyro still had plenty of rockets as he opened fire on a tank the impact and explosion crippled it causing it to stop moving as smoke rose from it. The snipers above picked off mainly super battle droids and droidekas. The task force moved to see a single arc trooper holding down the line with a rifle and pistol.

They opened fire as they moved in shooting down several battle droids about to overwhelm him. Soap met up with the man as the rest of the force moved in against their enemy.

"Soldier what's your name?"Soap questioned .

"Captain Fordo sir," The trooper replied.

"What's the current situation?" Soap questioned as two more jets flew overhead low running an air strike against droid forces.

"They're currently holding onto the bridge using it as a vantage point to push further in." Fordo explained.

"Alright let's push em further back than." Soap replied.

The attack force moved very quickly and killed very quickly changing the tide of the battle pushing the droids back. They blew up numerous droid positions before managing to shove the droids towards the bridge. Several landing craft were on it.

"Everyone final push!" Ghost yelled over the com link.

Apache helicopter's flew in unleashing rockets upon the enemy position blowing them away. The task force spearheaded the advance quickly moving upon the br8dge and engaging the enemy in a fierce fire fight. Two operators were killed as all coruscant forces pulled together and helped press the advance.

Finally Nikolai himself flew over with an AC-130 spectre gunship and brought the rain. Droid forces were blown away as their ships were blown up and they came under extremely heavy fire. The battle ended with a droid defeat.

"Alright world just in the five o first and the twenty twelfth have arrived and are stopping the separatist escape we need to get up there and free the chancellor." Skywalker told goliath.

"Alright let's move out!"Soap ordered as the black hawks sent into space flight mode and came in for landing.

Felucia

In the darkness Price and the revenants had been marching threw the darkness approaching the AA guns. It was heavily guarded by battle droids and two tanks. They stood hidden within the trees of the jungle planet. Quickly Draig and Jaig took aim with their sniper rifles. Insurgent and Warface brought out rocket launchers eyes in the tanks.Price and the rest of team raised their assault rifles ready for Price to give the signal.

Price raised his hand and gave the signal to strike. Everyone moved very quickly as the snipers opened fire first. Numerous battle droids splattered upon impact of the sniper rounds. The rockets took flight as well striking the tanks just right disabling them after two shots. Everyone else opened fire with their rifles as they moved in.

Price quickly shot apart a group of B1 battle droids as the squad quickly killed the others in a quick fire fight. Every droid was shot apart very quickly to avoid reinforcements being called in. Everyone kept their rifles raised expecting more droids to come in.

Warface and Insurgent meanwhile set the charges on the AA guns very quickly. However a droid gunship on patrol moved in detecting the brief fire fight. More droids were moving in these were B2s. Laser fire broke immediately Price grabbed his M4 and opened fire at the assaulting droids. The sniper team did as well. The gunship dropped off more enemy forces.

Hellfire and Meds opened fire at the descending battle droids shooting several before they could touch the ground. With the charges set Warface and Insurgent were now fully engaged in the firefight.

"Charges set!" Warface announced.

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" Price ordered as droid forces were pouring in.

Quickly the revenants moved out as Price set off the charges once they reached a safe distance. The AA guns exploded triggering a much larger explosion that caught the droids in the crossfire.

Price and his men ran threw the jungle they could hear numerous explosions from the destruction of other AA guns. Price was glad he could literally hear near the success of the other commando teams.

"Alright let's move out to the rendezvous point." Price ordered the revenants as they changed course heading towards the rendezvous point.

They moved threw the jungle fast and quite like they could hear droid patrol ships flying above. It began to remind Price of the stories he'd heard about the Vietnam war from Americans he'd met.

The men kept moving before they began to hear metal feet moving threw the jungle. Then laser fire broke out from the trees of the jungle as commando droids being accompanied by trandoshan mercenaries ambushed them.

Price and his men all opened fire in all directions not to sure where the enemy as the night and the jungle made it confusing. The trandoshans had been contracted to kill or capture Colonel Price.

It seemed they were surrounded and firing in every single direction laser fire was coming from. Warface threw out thermal detonators that exploded clearing out some of the enemy force. However as he was about to get another grenade out a laser bolt struck him right in the right shoulder blade. He grabbed his pistol and opened fire with it seeing trandoshan. He shot one threw the head as the other took cover.

Insurgent moved into to aid him quickly shooting out the other trandoshan only for commando droids to move in. He and Warface fired off at the swift droids killing two of them. Insurgent switched to the grenade launcher on his rifle and fired it. The explosion cleared out the droids.

Hellfire had Price's back as they engaged numerous enemy forces in combat killing many of them. An enemy grenade went off Cyborg went down wounded from the explosion. Jaig and Draig who had switched to SMGs moved in to cover him from enemies throwing their grenades back at the enemy.

Meds made his way over to there hacker pilot who looked very disoriented and was breathing hard.

"Hang on brother I'll patch you up." Meds said as he got out his medical gear.

"I always did want to go out with a bang." Cyborg said trying to lighten the situation up a bit.

Price switched to the grenade launcher on his weapon as well the explosion tore apart droids and trandoshans alike. In the sky above a gunship flew over dropping off soldiers coming from the sky on jet packs. Captain Rex and Echo with six other five o first arc troopers came down squeezing the trigger on their blasters as they moved in. Rex landed and the arcs set up a perimeter quickly taking out droids and trandoshans alike.

"What the bloody hell Rex I was told you were sent to coruscant!" Price yelled as the fight was being quickly turned around.

"We heard about your batshit crazy mission and naturally we had to join you." Rex replied, "We got on an LAAT used your com link to find you and flew in."

"Well it's good to have you Captain." Price replied.

"Honor to fight alongside you general." Rex replied as he shot off both his laser pistols.

They now had a total of twelve men a full squadron on earth. The squadron quickly stood their ground and fought the enemy back hard. After thirty minutes of intense fighting the droids had lost fifty soldiers the trandoshans lost ten. The enemy was defeated and the squadron under Price moved out quickly going on a new path.

The squadron kept on moving threw the thick jungle before coming to a bridge that lead towards the village. Price was getting very suspicious as when he looked over the bridge it was under heavy guard.

"They knew we were coming here." Price said expressing his suspicion, "How only a few people knew about this mission."

"Are you suggesting we've got a traitor in our midst?" Hellfire asked.

"We'll figure this out get delta and omega on a closed frequency inform not to go to the original rendezvous point."

"On it where are sending them instead?" Questioned Hellfire.

Price meanwhile had taken out a holo map which had locations his recon units had mapped out. He grinned getting an idea seeing a munitions factory marked. He quickly updated everyone's hud using his tablet. The munitions factory was marked on it.

"We're gonna trade they want the village fine with me but we're taking their munitions factory." Price ordered the squadron as Hellfire told Delta and Omega.

"General what of Cyborg I was able to patch him up but his wounds will get worse if I can't get him better treatment." Meds questioned as Cyborg was being aided by Draig and Jaig.

"He'll have to hang on for just a little longer just do what you can for him." Price ordered, "We'll link up with the other two squadrons take and secure the factory and hope the 327th will reach us in time."

With having very little time to waste the squadron moved out with this slight change in plans. However Price became increasingly concerned as for all he knew the traitor could be one of his own men. Not only did he hate the thought of having to kill one of them but also if that were true no telling how much the droids actually knew right now or how many were going to die from it.

TFG hangar

Skywalker was already in space with Kenobi and the CIS was trapped no hope of escape. The chancellor would be rescued but that wasn't Goliath's concern. No Soap had been given a different agenda from Windu.

He'd gathered a two groups from the task force to execute the plan. The first group was Gaz,Yuri,the FNG, and Pyro. The second group was Ghost, Fives,Roach, and Marksman. He had assigned them group A and B when referring to the mission.

"Alright it is imperative Dooku be taken alive." Soap started off, "Windu has a feeling threw the force Skywalker will kill him. We need him for further questioning which will be carried out by the Jedi. Group A that's where you come in make sure Dooku does not die you'll be boarding following Skywalker flown in on a high powered craft. Group B your job is to kill Grievous he leaves alive we'll have issues. Of course you won't fight him directly instead you will place a nuclear device on the invisible hand and detonate. This a different type of device the emp will disable the ship's escape mechanism which us why you need to plant it in a very specific section of the ship. It will give you ten minutes after the emp before it explodes effectively destroying the ship. This so everyone can get off the ship understood?"

"Yes sir." Everyone replied in perfect unison.

"Alright move out we don't have all day." Soap ordered everyone quickly ran towards the transports.

Everyone gathered in the transports that closed quickly. They all bad their rifles ready as they quickly locked and loaded. Ghost locked at the nuclear device which sat in the middle of the cabin. It was smaller than expected however it would make it easier to complete the mission.

The aircraft took off leaving TFG headquarters and breaking orbit very quickly flying into the fight above. Explosions broke every where with thunderous effect. The pilots flew very carefully avoiding numerous volleys of fire power. The sky was filled with action. Clone escorts took off several interceptors flying towards their position.

Both teams began to worry they would be blown out of space before they could arr9ve at the ship. However this was not the case as they both came upon the hangar of the invisible hand quickly accelerating in. Both craft entered and the doors opened both teams quickly coming out.

The two Jedi were already engaged with battle droids. The goliath operators opened fire quickly putting two bullets in each battle droid located in the room. Both Jedi turned to meet the operators.

"Glad you finally arrived." Skywalker said seeing the men he was assigned.

"We had to pick something up." Said Gaz as he quickly shot apart two super battle droids entering the room.

Quickly Roach and Marksman brought out the nuclear device. The Jedi however had never seen such a device. Carefully it was placed on the ground.

"We're going to place this in a certain area of the ship in the meantime get the venators to stop shooting this device will disable the ship for ten minutes. That is how much time you will have to find the chancellor arrest Dooku and get here before we need to go." Ghost explained, "Cause in ten minutes this thing will blow up the entire ship."

"Really you couldn't have given us more time?" Skywalker questioned.

"You have five minutes before we reach our destination and I'll give you another five before I activate the device while we guard it." Ghost said deciding t0 by them more time, "Gaz's team will aid you in getting there."

"I'll get the venators to stop firing hopefully we can get this done before dieing." Skywalker said shaking his head, "Of course you guys would turn this into a suicide mission."

Both teams split up with Gaz's following Skywalker and Kenobi towards an elevator. Meanwhile Ghost lead his team with the device into a different section going down a hallway guns raised.

As they moved down the long hall way super battle droids were deployed to cut them off. Ghost opened fire with his ACR the bullets tearing threw the head of one before the rest of the team opened fire. The droids were quickly downed as they moved threw the hallway.

However as they came to the door of the room they needed to enter droidekas cut them off in the hallway on both ends.

"Bloody hell get the device set in five minutes." Ghost ordered as he opened fire.

Both him and Roach stood outside covering the hall utilizing grenades on the shielded droids. Meanwhile Fives and Marksman moved into the room and got the device ready. They could hear the gunshots breaking out side. It was ready all they had to was press a button combination.

The two men nodded then locked and loaded their M4A1s and then sprinted outside. Both men unloaded on enemy droids on both sides of the hall way. Laser bolts flew at them but the team held their ground. The fire fight free very intense as it was extreme close quarters. Ghost felt a laser strike very close to his head the heat made it evident. He threw a drag down the hallway. The droids were shredded.

"Skywalker hurry up!" Ghost yelled as droid forces kept pouring in.

Fives utilized droid poppers greatly to their advantage disabling large groups of droids coming at them. Roach with a Scar L looked around and saw droids coming down the hallway firing the rifle killing it. The emp then went off right as commando droids filled the hallway the droids were disabled immediately.

"That cut a little close don't you think?" Questioned Fives seeing ten commando droids who definitely would've killed many of them.

"Fives this entire mission cuts it close." Said Marksman pointing at the nuclear device right behind them.

"You got a point." Fives said realizing he survived Palpatine but he might not survive this operation.

Meanwhile Gaz and his team were with Kenobi and Skywalker right as they were fighting Dooku. Gaz quickly got the chancellor up and ready to be extracted. However the team was powerless to aid the fight without killing Dooku the entire reason they were here was to keep him alive.

However as Kenobi went down they considered they might have no choice seeing the odds were changing. On the bright side the droids were now in active they were hoping it would've also killed Grievous. However the FNG locked outside in the window and saw one there ships leaving.

"Guys I think someone jacked our craft." Said the FNG pointing at it.

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Gaz, "If that's Grievous the nukes pointless."

"The what?" Palpatine asked now concerned for his safety.

Finally Skywalker managed to cut off Dooku's hands and place both lightsabers around his neck. Gaz and his team quickly raised their rifles and surrounded him knowing it really wasn't necessary but they needed to feel useful.

"Well these are useless." Said the FNG taking out a pair of handcuffs.

"Good I think we all agree he's too dangerous to be kept alive kill him." The chancellor ordered getting a look from Dooku.

"We were told to bring him alive." Gaz replied.

"And I don't think it's the Jedi way." Anakin said feeling the pressure.

"I am the chancellor I out rank whoever gave you that ordered," Said the Chancellor knowing they were becoming pressed for time.

Gaz's com link went off it was Ghost he quickly answered it to here a panicked voice on the line.

"Gaz we're running low on time!" Ghost yelled over the com link.

"Do it!" The chancellor said.

Anakin quickly decapitated Dooku and Gaz and his team had failed their objective this was gonna be pretty hard to explain back home. The FNG and Yuri lifted up Kenobi and everyone sprinted out of the bridge needing to leave before the nuke went off.

Ghost looked at his team with three minutes left on the clock the sprinted back down the hall past all the dead and disabled droids. To their surprise they had one ship in the hangar. No time to question it quickly they sprinted over filing in the back the other group with a knocked out Kenobi and freed chancellor followed suit.

Quickly with everyone in the ship it took off closing the door and flying out of the hangar. Everyone was on edge as Ghost looked at the timer on his wrist and saw ten seconds.

"GO! GO! GO!" He yelled as the ship increased in speed.

The entire warship went up in a nuclear explosion completely disintegrating it into nothing. The team had just barely got out of range. Quickly they returned to the surface of the coruscant landing on a platform. Everyone was breathing hard for a moment just barely avoiding complete annihilation.

Soap and the coruscant guard met them as they got out. Soap looked around for the prisoner Dooku who was nowhere to be found. He immediately concluded Skywalker had killed him. More bad news from the mission was about to be debriefed when everyone got back to base.

Felucia

Price and his squadron marched upon a hill that overlooked the munitions factory he hadn't undergone another ambush luckily. This helped him to further believe the traitor wasn't one if his men. However it also made matters more complicated.

He looked at the munitions factory threw his binoculars small droid patrols outside with a watch tower. An electric fence surrounded it there were also numerous trandoshan mercenaries. Everyone locked and loaded their rifles ready go.

Omega and Delta arrived next to Price's squadron they raised their rifles as well. Both Niner and Boss came towards Price.

"What's the plan general?" Questioned Boss, "Doesn't look to hard to hit and nice to see the five o first showed up."

"A small dispatch but yes we got support." Price replied, "The electric fence gives one suicidal option."

"What's that?" Questioned Niner.

"Enter threw the front entrance." Said Price seeing that as the only way in and the only way out, "Alright we charge in under the cover of snipers."

"Alright." Said Niner.

The snipers all took position getting droids and trandoshans in there sites. Meanwhile Price lead everyone else with their rifles ready marching towards the fence. Everyone was perfectly calm as they stood ready to strike. The snipers put their fingers on the trigger.

Then in a quick instance it all broke out. Sniper rounds flew taking out the tower gunner the closet men to the entrance. The elite units charged right into the entrance guns held up everyone quickly opened fire shooting numerous droids dead. Trandoshan mercenaries opened fire several struck in the forehead by enemy fire.

Price and his attack force moved in assuming a v like formation as they opened while still charging. A laser bolt hit one of the arc troopers in the chest then neck he went down dead. The fight kept up they charged forward shooting their enemies down even as grenades flew at them.

They made threw the great and had successfully killed everyone outside. The snipers got up except Jaig who would stay with the wounded Cyborg. They moved to help fight the men in the factory.

Upon entrance of the factory commando droids engaged them in close quarters shooting them across conveyor belts. Quickly the elite force took cover behind various boxes and machines as they returned fire shooting up the commando droids. As they moved threw being very careful not to shoot any of the munitions.

However as one droid was left he shot a freshly made artillery round the explosion broke killing two more arc troopers. The droid was killed before he could cause more damage. The factory was cleared.

"Alright bring Cyborg in." Said Price over the com link glad the artillery round didn't cause a chain reaction that could've killed all of them, "I want everyone on their toes more droids are definitely on there way. Keep them outside I would prefer if we not engage in too many firefights in here."

"Agreed." Said Boss.

Outside a strike force of droids and trandoshans moved in with their blaster rifles held up surrounding the factory. This was a few minutes after Price and his men had arrived. Warface finished patching up the wound in his arm as he noticed the enemy use droids with explosives attached to them to blow threw the electric fences. He grabbed his rifle and with Insurgent moved outside.

Quickly they opened fire shooting several trandoshans dead immediately. They threw grenades as the rest of the force got ready. Jaig and Draig took to the rough and opened fire from above upon the enemies. Price and the rest charged outside and began fighting off the enemies.

Numerous droids were killed very fast with the trandoshan mercenaries explosions broke as grenades were hurled. However Hellfire and Rex had an idea they quickly utilized. The rolled one of the artillery rounds at the enemy with ran into a group of droids causing them to trip. They both shot the round.

It exploded clearing out twenty enemies but more came in to replace them. The elite soldiers stood their ground and rolled out several more rounds quickly. The fight grew very intense as laser fire was flying everywhere. Everyone was running out of grenades and amou.

Price brought out his deagle and opened fire blowing away numerous enemies. However he knew easily a legion of droids was coming at them and they wouldn't be able to hold out for ever. Price himself was struck several times in the leg and shoulder going down. Hellfire tried to aid him but took a critical hit in the waist it seemed they were about to be overwhelmed.

Then several explosions broke from the jungle to the east droids coming in that direction turned around as laser fire tore them apart. The 327th charged under leadership of their Jedi.

Price on his back saw commander Bly charge over directing his men to set up a perimeter.

"Sir how many injured do you have?" Bly questioned.

"Got one man in the factory he's taken the most damage aid him first." Price ordered as the republic forces forced the droids to back off with the addition of an AT-TE.

This operation had ended in success but left Price paranoid wondering who the leak was. Hours later he was in some tent day had arrived on the jungle world the republic forces had successfully moved in. Price felt better and got up going outside to look for his men.

"Sir!" Rex yelled approaching him.

"Captain how are the rest men?" Price immediately asked.

"Cyborg's still down everyone else is fine." Rex replied quickly.

"Good tell them to get some rest they did well meanwhile I'm going to continue on this campaign." Price informed Rex.

"Hope you don't mind if I tag along." Rex replied the fight not over for him yet.

"I'm all for it." Said Price.

The two hardened soldiers then proceeded to walk together in their return to the battlefield.

Coruscant

Soap had the task force in front of him for his next briefing except Jordan who wasn't even being permitted a break. He was about to inform them on the current state of affairs.

"Alright Grievous escaped and Dooku is dead the mission was almost a bust," Soap started off, "However the nuclear explosion killed a very good portion of the separatist leadership. And we have found Grievous on a planet known as Utapau we will be sending a small dispatch with general Kenobi and the 7th sky Corp to finally kill Grievous. Meanwhile here I need everyone ready Windu plans to make his move on the chancellor. We are not to aid we are a contingency if everything goes to hell. I will now explain the contingency plan."

And so Soap proceeded to present the plan for the scenario in which order 66 is initiated. This began to put everyone in the task force on edge. Especially Fives seeing as how his hard work might pay off.


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Contingency** **Coruscant TFG Head Quarters**

A few more hours had passed since the chancellor's rescue delta force was with the seventh sky corp in Utapau hunting down general Grievous. Word on their mission hadn't come in yet. The rest of goliath was preparing for the moment when everything would go to hell. Jordan was hammering away on the coms contacting any clone commander he could. The hacking took time and the pressure was on.

Everything was on the verge of happening yet no one knew just what was going to happen or how it was going to happen. However no one could predict what was going to happen or the dark times that were about to ensue.

At TFG HQ Soap was going over the emergency plan once again with his men. He was informed Anakin was at a meeting when the Chancellor right now. For what Soap had no clue but now was his opportunity to make sure everything was ready.

"Precisely after Windu and three other masters storm into the chancellor's office I want a drone on his window. I need to see everything that goes on and prepare to attempt to kill him with the drone if everything goes to hell." Soap said revealing what was planned to go down at any given moment.

"That will work what of delta are we to leave them on Utapau if things get bad?" Questioned Ghost.

"Sandman and the rest can take care of themselves I have full confidence they'll find a way." Soap replied, "I need everyone ready for the moment when we attempt the coup."

"We got it sir I am sure the operation will run smoothly." Gaz added on and kicked his feet up on a table.

"What operation?" Skywalker asked as he entered the room unexpectedly.

Soap was surprised Anakin was back already. Surely a meeting with the chancellor should have consumed hours upon hours. However he was always on his toes expecting the unexpected.

"We're doing some contingency work we've successfully planned an operation should the chancellor be killed by terrorists."

"Terrorists what terrorists?" Questioned Skywalker thinking there was a serious threat.

"Take it from me terrorists may not exist as a probable threat now but what after we destroy the separatist regime and disband the faction. Militia's might form we're picturing a galaxy after the clone wars ends making predictions and plans for those predictions."

Anakin although could sense Soap wasn't telling the whole truth didn't know what the man would have to hide. He decided he needed to direct the conversation in way he could get more of a hint.

"A little paranoid don't you think?" Anakin replied.

"You say paranoid I prefer the term prepared always expect the unexpected." Soap replied knowing Anakin was prying.

"Why have this meeting without your commanding officer are you planning if I betray you as one of the contingencies.'

"Wouldn't be the first time." Ghost grumbled.

"I've never betrayed you in the past." Skywalker replied confused why his own unit was excluding him from a clearly obviously important meeting.

"No but once there was a man named Shepard who lead an elite task force however this man had been using the task force for personal vendetta and after he was done they became loose ends that he tied up or tried to any ways."

"Where is this man."

"Dead I killed him with a knife."

Anakin could sense tension in the room as things went silent Soap and Skywalker had their eyes trained on one another. They were both strategizing against the other. The two men had executed ops on several occasions in the past but now it seemed they were on two different sides.

"Soap we're friends I wouldn't betray you and if there's some kind of problem you can just tell me right?"

"Right this is ridiculous we started without you because we weren't sure when you would be back after all the chancellors a pretty important guy."

Things were at ease now the tension seemingly defused however on the inside Soap knew the council had told him they weren't sure if Anakin would be trusted. So he would needed to act like they hadn't told him that.

"Good cause Soap there's something I need to tell you something urgent." Skywalker said.

"What could be so urgent you need to tell us now?" Soap asked.

"The chancellor he's a sith lord."

A chill crept up everyone's spine Skywalker knew the chancellor was a sith lord more importantly how had he found out. Knew speculations were within Soap's head.

"I'd inform the council of that before you informed us." Soap admitted being pretty useless right now.

"I did they're going to deal with it but I fear they will not be enough we need to move out now."

"Alright calm down firstly what are suppose to do against a sith besides add bodies to the floor?" Soap questioned as he wasn't sure whether or not to act.

However his secret com link was going off in his pocket. He added two and two together and knew it was Windu he gave a simple nod to one of his men to get the drone in the sky.

"Where's he going?" Skywalker questioned.

"To check on something and listen I'm not going to put my men in a situation where they can't do anything the jedi will handle it."

"Perhaps you're right I'll go myself then but I want your men on call just incase." Skywalker advised.

"We're always on call just give the word." Soap replied.

Skywalker nodded then he left the room. As soon as he was gone the drone had already taken flight and was on route. Everyone was looking to Soap for what they were going to do next they didn't expect to enact their plan so soon.

Soap thought for a second to himself. He had to comprehend what was happening the chancellor was a sith lord. The jedi were on there way to there thing and Skywalker was now on route. He needed to warn Windu he knew if Skywalker saw them killing him Palpatine still might be able to play the victim. Those two were much too close. He got out his com link.

"Windu Skywalker is on his way be warned Skywalker is on his way!"

Everything was happening so fast they hadn't been in this galaxy very long a year and half by now. He could feel the stress and the pressure on him now everything depended on one fight he wasn't even involved in. There was nothing he could do he sat here for once completely and utterly powerless. The worse part was if he gained control that meant disaster had struck.

Fives meanwhile watched the drone while Marksman was actually flying it. Roach was looking at a different screen seeing something interesting. There were also three operators behind them doing various jobs. Marksman watched the light saber fight between Sidious and the four jedi ensued. He began to grind his teeth as he watched each one go done leaving Windu who was gaining the upper hand.

Things grew more intense when Anakin entered the room and Windu was reflecting force lightning back onto him.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Marksman said over and over again watching.

Soap was looking over his shoulder quickly he ordered Yuri to take gun controls of the drone getting the feeling this might not work out. Then in a very quick instance they saw Windu force pushed out of the room. Yuri guided a rocket at the window while Marksman piloted the drone downwards. He flew at a falling Windu angled it carefully allowing windu to grab the drone with his good hand. He angled the drone back up and began flying it away from the Chancellor's office which was up in smoke. However some how Anakin and Palpatine had survived Windu could feel their dark presences threw the force it had only just begun.

"They're alive." Windu replied grief evident in his voice.

Soap didn't even have time to give the order everyone quickly got to their job a very large portion got on armored speeders and left for the jedi temple. Marksman was left piloting the drone with Fives next to him staring at the com link. Roach,three operators were also behind them, and Jordan entered the room as well.

"You guys got a communication from the unknown region what'd you want me to do?' Fives asked before answering it.

"I got a theory save it with the rest of the data files and make sure those carry over in the data transfer to haven wouldn't want the Chancellor knowing where we were going now would we." Marksman advised.

"Sending all files to haven now ." Said Fives as the data transfer began the communication from the unknown region was the first thing sent over.

However every one heard an explosion followed by blaster fire break out in the building and get louder as it grew closer. The three men to the back eyed the entrance to the room and kept their rifles handy. Everyone else went for their side arms. The three men raised their rifles and opened fire but were gunned down by shock troopers.

Jordan threw a flash bang out that distracted the shock troopers long enough for Marksman to gun them down. Fives grabbed an M4 and opened fire at other shock troopers on there way down the hallway.

"We should go." Fives said as he opened fire.

"Data transfers not complete and I got to land Windu at the temple." Marksman said as he put the drone down allowing Windu to get off.

However the shock troopers were cutting off a lot of escape routes and more were entering the building. Fives saw more entering the hallway and squeezed the trigger killing an entire squad.

"Alright let's go." Said Roach.

Everyone got up and sprinted down the hall way with their guns shooting several shock troopers along the way. Quickly they took the route to the hangar and saw the last speeder there waiting for them.

They ran towards it however from around the corner commander Thire slipped a thermal detonator under the vehicle. Boom!

 **Not long ago on Felucia**

Price,Hellfire,and Captain Rex had accompanied the 327th star corps on a long march threw the jungle to the las droid outpost. Aayla Secura and commander Bly were ready to start the attack which was on a very large hill. The droids had their defences ready to go. Everything was silent in the night it even rained a little.

Secura ordered one of the AT-TEs to take aim and open fire. The loud gun broke the silence that had previously existed. The Artillery cannon stationed at the top of the hill exploded upon impact. However from the valley trandoshan and battle droids rose up and opened fire into the thick jungle.

Gun fire poured in from the hill as well. Everyone charged and squeezed their triggers giving out battle cry's Price squeezed his trigger filling a lizard mercenary with bullets and blowing heads of two droids clean off. Hellfire and Rex were at his side as they pressed into the valley taking on the droids and trandoshans in the open with absolutely no cover.

The droids saw this and focussed attention on the large suicidal advance threw the valley. Price fought hard using his gun to bash a droids face quickly grabbing his side arm and shooting several enemies in the face. Rex covered his left flank using his dual pistols while Hellfire came in using a rifle on the right flank.

Meanwhile the distraction gave Secura and Bly the opportunity they need to sneak a few platoons close enough to the heavily guarded hill. Quickly star corps opened fire and attacked charging up the hill at the droid forces who were slowly being surrounded. Secura deflected multiple laser bolts then cut down numerous droids. Bly and the rest of the platoons followed in providing support. The AT-TEs targeted several tanks moving in n;owing them away.

Price and the valley group managed to push threw and the final droid forces on the hill found themselves completely surrounded. They were shot from both side and quickly all the droids were gunned down in the fighting. The trandoshans went down fighting to the very last man.The battle ended.The republic had won the final offensive on felucia.

As mourning came everyone had arrived back in camp and were telling war stories getting ready for the word to come the war was over. Price himself was talking with the elite forces of the day all under the same tent. Captain Rex then entered.

"Sir may I ask you return the favor for coming in earlier?' Rex questioned.

"Sure what'd you need?" Price replied.

"Alright I have a friend I was actually supposed to meet up on mandalore with however I came for you instead we'll events transpired and the terrorist organization death watch has managed to actually capture under leadership of the sith darth Maul."

"Counter terrorism hostage rescue finally something i've done before!" Price said remembering his SAS days.

"Count delta squad into we're honestly bored." Boss said coming into the conversation.

"Don't forget the revenants we're all patched up and ready to go." Warface said, "However I aint going against no sith without a jedi."

"I'll see if I can't recruit Secura and a platoon possibly." Price said not knowing much about the sith but logically concluded they were the opposite of the jedi.

Minutes later Price had managed to recruit general Secura and a platoon of clones including commander Bly. Delta squad was altogether unfortunately Omega squad had been called back to coruscant for unknown reasons. Rex convinced Echo to join up but the rest of the five o first was ordered back on coruscant.However as everyone began boarding the gunships Price stopped receiving a communication from Ghost.

"Price it's Ghost whatever you do don't trust the chancellor get somewhere safe and watch your-" Ghosts communication was cut off.

As Price got on one of the gunships and the doors closed he was very confused what was going on and concerned. It was so bizarre don't trust the Chancellor what could that possible mean more importantly what kind of danger did his old friends get themselves into.

 **Utapua**

General Grievous had been killed however the battle was far from over. Delta force was on the ground with the clones fighting off the droids. Sandman was yelling orders left and right to try and take the creator meanwhile Kenobi was scaling it on some beast. Never in a million years did Sandman think he would see a man energy sword drawn ridding some alien beast like it was a horse. Fost fired off the grenade launcher attachment blowing up a critical droid position as commander Cody charged over.

"Sir," Cody said to Sandman, "Order sixty six has been initiated we need to save the general."

Sandman's face grew very pale that Jordan's hack to change the clones programmed priorities had actually worked. It was also a little disturbing that if it hadn't he could've just been shot in the back not to mention what chaos was possibly unfolding on coruscant right now. The droids were just about defeated as well.

"Get general kenobi down we need to move fast before the rest of your men find out and possibly execute the order." Sandman said immediately, "See if you can get a ship to pull up. Also commander Cody I need to broadcast a message to every jedi general."

Minutes later everything was set up for Sandman to broadcast his message across the galaxy. Order sixty six was in effect now so hopefully he wasn't too late.

"For many of you listening it may be too late your clones have gunned you down but for those of that our plan worked this message is critical you need to listen."

On mygeeto general Mundi and his troops had run into resistance from the natives and were engaged in a firefight with separatist resistance fighters. Commander Bacara came to his side and tapped his shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"If the plan worked your clone commander we'll be going against his primary orders to kill you on authority of the chancellor and will actively try to keep to alive."

As this was said on Kashyyyk commander Gree took out his hologram and saw the chancellor order him to execute order sixty six. The man next to him saw it too. He walked over to master Yoda without Gree. Gree closed his eyes for a split second turned around and fired. The bolt placed perfectly in the back of his comrades head. Gree was surprised by the action he'd just taken but he knew it might not be the last life he takes.

In another part commander Neyo got the same message his comrade did as well. Neyo watched him pull behind the general.Neyo lunged jumping on Stass Allie both went off their speeders she was hurt but survived a laser barrage from the other rider. Neyo shot his former comrade in the head with his pistols.

Commander Doom meanwhile shot up several of his brethren eventually throwing a grenade as he helped cover his jedi general.

"You need to survive and get to haven we'll regroup there and decide our next step from there but if you are unable to do what you can to survive whatever you have to it may call for hard decisions but you need to survive."

Commander Wolffe couldn't stop staring at the bodies of his men him and Plo Koon stood there together. They sat down together for a quick moment Plo Koon trying to comfort Wolffe.

"For you have to remember if we are unable to survive and do the hard things we won't be able to fight back against the great evil in the galaxy this is Sandman good luck."

All of delta force fell still as they heard the clone troopers gathering behind them. They new there was nothing they could do. Sandman closed his eyes once again delta force was sacrificing itself for the greater good but this time they would not be coming back.

Then all the sudden they heard a lightsaber followed by blaster fire. They all turned around and opened fire on the clones as Kenobi and Cody had returned to aid them. Kenobi used the force to shove the clones apart.

"God damn it Cody I told you get Kenobi off the planet." Sandman said.

"I tried my best." Cody replied shooting several of his own troopers.

"And I replied their army has a motto I learned never leave a man behind." Kenobi said as he decided to help them.

"No man left behind is the correct phrase but did you at least secure the ship."

"Yeah it's in the hangar." Said Cody pointing at hangar above.

"This is gonna be one hell of fight." Sandman admitted, "But we're delta force and you're a jedi and one the smartest clone commanders we can do this."

Kenobi rallied the small fighting force together facing down tons of enemy guns they all stood posed together ready to fight. They then all broke forward guns blazing fallowing behind the master jedi with his lightsaber drawn.

 **Coruscant**

The plan had gone from bad to worse real fast somehow Sidious knew there plan to well down to the road route. Ghost was pinned on one side of his armored speeder as shock troopers unloaded on it. Pyro prepared an RPG placing the rocket in it.

The demolition man aimed it and pulled the trigger blowing up a squad of their enemies. Archer withdrew his beret and positioned himself on the hood of one the speeders firing splattering troopers upon impact of the bullet. Soap was aiding the FNG who had been shot in the shoulder. He met up with Gas as the7 took cover.

"Gaz what's the current state of affairs?" Soap questioned as lasers flew at him.

"Nikolai and his team are the only ones who made it to the temple everyone else is pinned. Most of the convoys being shot to hell and I haven't heard from Roach in a long time it's safe to assume they died."

An explosion from a grenade broke killing numerous operators more bad news for Soap. How had they known they were coming something Soap would have to figure out later.

"Alright me and Ghost have a plan we found a new route to the temple we just need a distraction so we can pull out."

"I'll see what I can do." Soap said readying the grenade launcher in his M4-A1.

He fired it the grenade flew across the field blowing away three men who were ducking for cover. Pyro fired another RPG rocket striking the road block the shock troopers had set up. The shock troopers prepared for them to charge threw them.

Ghost and Gaz meanwhile gathered as many men as they could fit in the only working armored speeder and drove backwards. Archer and the wounded FNG were among them. Soap and a handful of operators plus Pyro remained on the original route pinned by a bar.

Commander Fox had his men move in on them their blasters held up quickly gunning down numerous operators. Pyro dropped the RPG and picked up his AK-47 as the enemy was closing and unloaded it on them.

Soap took a hit right to the shoulder and then to the other shoulder he went down right behind the speeder. Pyro kept firing trying to cover him however a few feet a way a thermal grenade rolled. It blew up the debris it threw struck Pyro who flew against the wall shards of metal in him. He pulled his P226 out and fired it taking out three other shock troopers.

Soap took out his knife as commander Fox's foot was right next to him the man himself ready to finish Pyro off. Soap got and grabbed the commander about to shove his knife into the man's neck. However Fox grabbed his wrist before he could shove the knife in. The other shock troopers were standing by ready to fire.

Fox then head butted Soap hard and threw him against the wall he would've been able to win if he hadn't taken hits already. Fox then pulled his pistol and aimed at the man's head. Soap looked at him with the look on his face that knew it was over.

Then a rocket came from seemingly no where blowing up the other shock troopers. This distracted Fox allowing Soap to sock him hard in the neck taking him down. Soap then used his boot to smash his face knocking him out. An LAAT came down in front of them.

The door swooshed open revealing the men who had saved them. Roach,Marksman,Jordan, and Fives had somehow made it. More to Soap's surprise commander Thire and a bunch of clones were among them.

"I was able to hack into their chips turn them to our side get in we don't have a lot of time." Jordan said.

"Makes sense now get us out of here." Said Soap who was wounded.

The shock troopers helped up Jordan and Soap who were both wounded getting them into the LAATs. Roach and Marksman kept on the look out for possibly more enemies coming at them. Once it was checked to see if anyone else survived the doors closed the ship then took off.

"Alright pilot take us out of here I'll give you coordinates we need to get these guys to the ship before anything else." Roach ordered.

"Ghost and Gaz make it?" Soap questioned as they flew away hopping the plan was a total failure.

"Yes they hooked up with omega squad on the way in." Roach informed his CO.

"Good I trust they'll handle it." Soap replied.

 **Orbit of Mandalore**

Price got Sandman's ghostly message and was eyeing his own men staying silent. He wasn't sure wether they hadn't killed because he wasn't a Jedi or Jordan hacked them all. He trusted his old soldiers perhaps they had hacked them all. He wouldn't know for sure until they landed. He really didn't want to fight his own men maybe he wouldn't have to. Price's communicator went off he looked around and slowly set it off.

"It's Boss my chip was hacked relax I got news."

"Alright lay it on me."

"Bly ordered his men to disconnect their com links for stealth reasons we still got the platoon Rex and Echo are on our side as well. Your crew?"

"No clue I'm going to try something if it goes wrong not all of us will be walking out of this gunship."

"Do it quick we're coming up on the LZ."

Price hung up his com link and a dead serious look on his face. He took out his M1911 and placed it right on his lap. His men looked back at him it was a sort of a stand off.

"Sir is there an issue?" Hellfire questioned.

"I'm not going to sugar code things if any of you are about to execute order sixty six we won't all be leaving here alive."

"Sir I can honestly say we have no plans to do so unless you order us to do so."Hellfire replied addressing the squads priorities.

Price then lowered his pistol finding this ridiculous and a little disappointed in himself.

"Forgive me I shouldn't have doubted you." Price replied.

"It's fine sir." Hellfire replied.

"If I just started shooting would you have done anything?" Price questioned curious as how known of them even went for one of their weapons.

"No sir." Hellfire replied, "To defy you is against what's ingrained in us."

Now Price felt even worse fully comprehending what being a clone truly meant. They were almost slaves never given a choice as to what they were going to from birth. They had followed every order he'd ever given them and not because they necessarily wanted to because they had to.

"Somehow I'm going to repay you for your service." Price promised meaning it.

As the LAATs came into orbit not to far from the drop zones a single star fighter flew in. It targeted the gunships and opened fire blowing one up then another the majority then it targeted another. Very accurately it shot off one of the wings. The LAAT went crashing towards the ground as the star fighter pulled off.

"Sir LAAT down!" Hellfire replied getting the news, "We think they're alive."

"Then get in position we're not leaving them behind." Price replied saying this over the com link.

"With all do respect sir don't we already have a task at hand?" Hellfire questioned in response.

"You have a point everyone else can continue the op and meet us we're going back for the downed LAAT." Price ordered. "Lock and load revenants."

"Yes sir." They all replied doing as commanded.

Yes he should be focussing on the mission at hand yes men were lost all the time and he wouldn't be able to rescue everyone. But the war was over those type of decisions weren't necessary and he wasn't absolutely necessary for the operation anyways. Whoever crashed was going to be rescued after all he trusted that delta squad didn't even need the men who made it to complete this op.

Their LAAT came over the downed one their doors swung open. Ropes came down and the entire squadron came down as well. Quickly the revenants set up a perimeter around the gun ship making sure things were cleared. Price went over to the door and with the help of Insurgent and Warface forced it open.

Inside where the jedi general Aayla secura and commander Bly with a squad of soldiers. They were helped up very quickly. Hellfire then approached Price having tapped in to republic coms.

"There's a clone battalion here they're against us." Hellfire said to Price trying not to reveal it to the squad of normal troopers.

"Damn any other bad news?" Price asked.

Just as he said that their own gunship in the air turned against them firing it's chain guns everyone dove for cover. Two star corp troopers were killed. However Jaig and Draig focussed their rifles shooting out both pilots leaving holes in the glass of the cocket pits. The LAAT swerved around crashing into a nearby building then exploding.

"Bloody hell." Price replied.

"What's the plan sir," Asked commander Bly.

"We need to group with the rest of our force and pray to god they haven't found out yet." Price replied knowing there was still the rest of the platoon to worry about.

"There's only one issue." Hellfire replied, "There's a very good chance they're going to have to face darth Maul and we've got the jedi."

"Bloody hell." Said Price slowly realising this obstacle, "We'll have to sprint it to the LZ."

"As you wish." Hellfire replied turning to everyone else, "Alright let's sprint it."

Meanwhile Captain rex looked at Echo along with the other six five o first clones they had brought. The LZ wasn't far off however Rex was increasingly concerned that the other five o first troopers weren't with them. He had told them to disable there coms that didn't mean they wouldn't find out and he really didn't want to kill his own men.

The gun ships arrived near the building where Tano was allegedly being held. The operation transpired very fast. Delta squad along with several squads from the 327th landed on the roof.

They moved threw into the roof entrance weapons raised of what was some prison complex. They quickly breached it moving in gunning down several mandalorian terrorists with their DC-17S. The 327th men followed in helping to quickly overwhelm forces on the top floor.

Captain Rex and Echo meanwhile landed in the ground to the prisons front entrance. Rex raised his pistols and opened fire at prison guards stationed out front. The mandalorian terrorists were shot dead very quickly. The entrance doors were quickly bashed open and all the clones entered opening fire with their blasters shooting several mandalorians dead in a very quick fire fight.

Delta squad and their team came from above as Rex reached the cell level quickly mandalorian guards were eliminated. The raid was almost complete Rex then went from cell to cell before finding Tano. Everyone else set a perimeter

"Fixer slice into that door." Boss ordered his second in command.

Fixer was quick to do so the door came open in a matter of seconds. Rex met up with Tano.

"It's a trap Rex." Tano replied.

"Elaborate?" Red questioned not understanding the purpose of the trap.

"I overheard the guards talking this mission was designed to kill Price they used me as bait knowing Price would aid you in a rescue mission." Ashoka informed him.

Everything began to make sense now why they'd only shot down one of the gunships. They knew Price would go back for it. There was still one issue with this entire thing.

"Why does Maul want Price dead so badly?" Rex questioned.

"It's not Maul it's a man working with Maul who's also coinciding with a man named Sidious."

Rex had some events to fill her in on but now was not the time especially if this was a trap then they knew they were here. Mandalorians or worse republic forces could break in at any time.

"We have worse issues one if the pilots informed me they received orders to abandon us." Boss said not revealing it was said they wouldn't return till both Jedi were dead.

"If Price were here right now I believe he'd utter the word shit." Rex replied new to earthly cursing.

"No he'd say bloody hell in that accent of his."Scorch replied trying to nail the accent.

"Either way we need to find him." Boss said.

However everyone except the 327th and untrusted five o first troopers got a message over the com link.

"This is Price do not move I am coming to your location hold out we'll regroup and find some way out of here." Price answered over the com link.

Everyone had their orders they then began to set up defences readying for more mandalorians to try and breach the building. However everyone had a deep fear that Maul was on his way.

 **Coruscant**

Ghost and Gaz had lead their team to the temple setting up defences along with Omega squad. Ghost was talking with both Gaz and Niner as he was currently in charge.

"Ships here to start the evacuation?" Ghost asked getting increasingly on edge the longer the ships or the enemy took to arrive.

"No something's up." Gaz pointed out, "They should've been here by now."

"Niner how are defences?" Ghost questioned.

"Everything's set the men are getting nervous it's mostly the new operators." Niner replied.

"It's understandable all their comrades were shot up on the road earlier." Ghost replied understanding, "Alright I got a bad feeling pick two of your guys to prepare the backup plan."

"I can get that done anything else?" Questioned Niner.

"Make sure all the informations shipped out to haven and if all else fails destroy it there's files here that can not fall in with hands." Ghost replied.

"Arc trooper Maize is on that." Niner informed him.

"In that case all we can do is brace tell Nikolia we might not have enough time to wait for the other ships get as many Jedi as you can on the black bird then leave if the enemy should arrive." Ghost said partially ordering this to Gaz.

"What of us?" Questioned Niner.

"All we can do us hope those damn shuttle's arrive." Ghost replied knowing that many men were going to die, "Go back to your units and make sure they're braced for what's coming."

Both men left to fulfill their duties Ghost himself for the first time was nervous and scared he was never nervous even when Sheppard killed him. For he knew what was about to happen after Roach went done. However he had honestly no clue what was about to happen or what the fate of all his men would be. This worried him so much was on the line.

Time was coming Anakin Skywalker and a legion of clones was storming the temple stairs. A few operator snipers from above could see this they had interventions and both aimed at Anakin. However not before getting on their calms.

"Seems like we have a legion being lead by Skywalker we have a clear shot take it?" Questioned the operator his finger itching the trigger.

"Don't ask just take it!" Ghost replied over the com link.

The sniper squeezed the trigger the bullet taking flight for Skywalker's face. However Skywalker in a split second held his hand out stopping the bullet with the force. Clones opened fire on the snipers striking on if the two dead the other fled falling back into the temple.

Yuri stood with the FNG who got patched up bidding in a corner as the clones came in. They took out grenades and slid them as did operators from all around the grenades exploded all over the place blowing the clones apart. Gun fire from assault rifles and shotgun blasts the followed. Jedi masters charged at Anakin as operators moved in with them firing off M4s. On a balcony Archer had a barrett prepared he put his cross hairs around Anakin.

Anakin sensed it moving the Jedi master he was engaged with in the way if the bullet. Archer froze up having killed a friendly long enough so Skywalker hurled his lightsaber at the sniper cutting the balcony he was on. Archer fell to the ground a squad of clones staring at him. Quickly he pulled his machine pistol out and shot them up.

Nikolai meanwhile was almost ready to go he could hold only a few more Jedi. Omega squad stood outside it on guard. The fighting from the temple could be heard loud and clear. Shaak Ti was resistant at first.

"No I can't leave everyone behind to fight and die."

"Listen master Ti." Gaz said roughly not having time for this, "Those men my men are fighting and dieing specifically so enough of you will survive to rebuild. I will not have them die in vain get on the ship."

Shaak Ti didn't hesitate further and complied with Gaz getting on the ship that was now very close to full. Meanwhile Darman was in an argument with his wife Etain.

"Get on the ship." Darman said as the fighting grew louder.

"No I'm not leaving you here to die alone." Etain replied.

"If you don't get on the ship we'll both die and then our child will grow up without either of his parents." Darman tried to argue.

Nikolai heard his com link go off it was Ghost who was deep in the fighting blaster fire and gun fire blaring over it with the occasional explosions.

"Nikolai take your Russian ass better be off coruscant now!" Ghost yelled as things were getting pretty heated.

The black bird went into space flight more closing it's doors and blasting off from the ground. Darman watched as it left the planet now him and his wife were stuck here together.

"Son of bitch." Darman said saying a phrase Price had used many times.

"Alright we gotta move they need us in there!" Gaz ordered, "Hopefully the other ships are on there way."

On the inside the fight was spreading throughout the temple no younglings were left but plenty of masters and knights were deep in the fight. Ghost was opening fire from cover Archer joined him with his sniper. Explosions broke all around.

"When are the other ships arriving?" Archer questioned, "We got wounded."

"No word!" Ghost yelled back.

A grenade explosion broke close debris flying in their faces as clone forces were moving in. Ghost threw back a thermal he was carrying as Archer put a single sniper round threw three men. Ghost then unloaded his ACR shooting up numerous men. His clip ran out instead of reloading he quickly pulled one of his G-18s shooting down three more men.

Jedi master Zey moved in with two commando squads and Arc trooper Maize supporting him. They took positions as they quickly gunned down numerous troopers. Zey joined up with Ghost deflecting bolts away from him.

"I ordered the commando squads to remove their chips when I first learned about them." Zey replied, "I'm pulling five squads here the rest are headed to haven so we have a good army to respond with."

"How are they getting off world?" Questioned Ghost, "We might need to use a similar way."

"Many are off world any ways it wouldn't help and Skirata said he'd figure out the on planet teams." Replied Zey.

Ghost heard this and began to consider the fact they were all going to die here tonight. He wasn't going out without one hell of a fight.

Meanwhile the FNG and a few operators were with Yuri as the main force was assaulting their position. One man brought out a grenade launcher and fired it blowing away enemies. Everyone else kept firing trying to push their enemy back it was if no effect unfortunately as Skywalker moved in. Yuri and the FNG squeezed their triggers unloading on Skywalker who kept blocking the bullets with the force. He then used the force to throw the operators including Yuri and the FNG.

The FNG saw the man walking towards him and pulled his M9 and fired it was on burst. Skywalker blocked all the bullets then used the force to lift him up in the air choking him clones simply watched. His guns were on the floor.

"Join me in my new empire and not only will I let you live but you will return justice to this galaxy." Anakin promised letting the man down from the choke.

"General Skywalker." the FNG started.

"It's darth Vader now!"

"Darth Vader empire's never go well where I come from I think I'll pass." the FNG said catching his breath.

"Shame we could've been heroes together." Anakin said readying his lightsaber for the killing blow.

The FNG raised his arms realising he only survived gang violence to be cut to bits by a crazed sith. However before he could be struck down Vader was force pushed by Etain. Omega squad came in as well shooting the five o first squadron where they stood. Vader turned to her with his lightsaber and moved engaging her in lightsaber contact omega was pre occupied with the five o first.

The FNG saw his Scar-H not to far from his position. He barrel rolled grabbing it quickly aiming. Vader sensed trouble turned around to late only to screw up the FNG's shot which landed in his shoulder blade. Vader flinched from feeling the strike but still managed to block the rest of the shots with the force. Yuri however grabbed his AK and aimed it. He squeezed the trigger and heard a click.

"You got to be kidding me." Yuri said realizing he needed to reload.

Vader took the opportunity sending out a burst of force and escaping the group that was about to overwhelm him. Everyone got up Yuri reloading they all rallied behind Etain who had her lightsaber drawn. The commandos and two goliath operatives followed behind supporting her advance.

Meanwhile Gaz with a separate team moved to the holocron vault he had his GC36C ready to go. He shot three five o first troopers dead on his way in. He kept firing his men supporting him. Clone assassins then landed stabbing two of his men and nearly cutting him. However madame Jocasta emerged lightsaber drawn cutting one down the middle. Bardan Jusik also moved in with a commando squad. Gaz proceeded to gun down an assassin as the group took the room over.

"If somebody could get the vault open that would be appreciated." Gaz replied looking at the door for more clones.

It didn't take long to get the vault open then the commandos and operatives began stuffing holocrons into bags. Outside a glorious sound broke and Gaz recognized it. The sound of a Vulcan mini gun ripped. He quickly shoved a few more holocrons into his backpack then got up. Him the Jedi the commandos and the operatives returned to the fighting to see Archer on the gunner position if an armored vehicle. It seemed with the commando reinforcements and the operators they were actually winning.

However all it took was a rocket launcher to strike the vehicle then it all broke loose. Commander Fox arrived with reinforcements shock troopers who quickly moved in taking care of the armored vehicle. Archer was thrown and wounded horribly but alive.

The shock troopers were quick as they gunned down Jedi and operators. The commandos however fought them hard. Zey directing them as him and Ghost tried to hold everything together. Etain lead the force that had formed in quickly aiding Archer. However Skywalker was now intently involved cutting down all who stood in his way. Several large while a were blown in the roof as more shock troopers were coming in. Gaz shot at them killing three before they could get t0 the ground.

Explosions broke all over the temple as more pro Jedi forces began to fall t0 the enemy. Ghost was beginning to realize this was where it was ending this was how they would all die. He kept firing his ACR standing with master Zey and a commando as they fought hard against their enemy. He switched to his G-18s gunning down as many enemies as he could as he moved threw. However he saw a flash on his shoulder blade. Fox had hit him in the shoulder he flinched to take another hit.

Ghost was wounded and could feel the pain he kept fighting Fox and his shock troopers ready to gun them down. Gaz ran out to his aid as he opened fire Zey using the force to shove the shock troopers hard against a wall. Gaz made it quickly gunning down numerous clones either shock or five o first.

"Ghost I got you." Gaz replied grabbing his wounded comrade as Zey deflected bolts from hitting them.

However more troopers were moving in on them and Vader was closing in as well. However a single RPG round went off near Vader throwing the man. Then the sound of machine guns broke filling numerous enemies with lead.Marksman and Roach moved in. Fives operated the explosive weaponry firing numerous RPG rockets.

"We got a shuttle!" Roach yelled, "Pull back to it!"

It was music to Ghost's ears the words shuttle they were out of here the mission almost complete. Gaz carted him fireman style firing off an M1911 as he ran with him. Yuri grabbed Archer his group covering him. All the survivors of the temple battle ran seeing the shuttle outside. They very speedily boarded it their enemy hot on them.

Vader stepped on the platform as a wounded Ghost being set down threw a drag him right out the door as the last few Jedi got aboard. Vader stopped it with the force trying to contain the blast which threw him back a few feet. He watched as the shuttle lifted off and blasted into hyperspace.

"You can't run forever I'll come for you I'll get you!"Vader yelled in anger.

 **Mandalore**

Price lead his men including Secura and the 327th threw the city very carefully. It was enemy territory with the republic now trying to actively to kill them. They'd engaged and killed multiple mandalorians during their run threw the city. They weren't too far from the prison complex.

However something horrifying cracked from an unknown location. Two star corps soldiers fell dead taking shots to the head. Price new immediately what was going on.

"Sniper!" Bly yelled out.

Everyone looked for cover ducking behind wrecked speeders. Price himself sank to the ground the only thing between him and the sniper was a piece of schubert. He ducked down near its concrete base. However not everyone was lucky to find cover. Cyborg wasn't and he took a shot to the knee crashing to ground screaming in pain. Price had his M4-A1 ready however he had absolutely no clue where the sniper was.

"We need to go for him." Insurgent said.

"No it's bait don't bite it!" Hellfire yelled right back.

Cyborg's other leg was hit and the revenants broke into fighting over what to do. Price stayed calm and looked at Jaig giving him a hand signal Jaig nodded and prepared his sniper.

Price then jumped up and began to run towards a wounded Cyborg he went in to a roll as the sniper pulled the trigger. The bolt barely missed Us if returned fire getting eyes on the man immediately. He hit the mandalorian sniper threw his scope into the mans eye.

"Sniper down." He said very casually ending the fighting.

Price kept his rifle up as Meds ran over to the wounded Cyborg. They had to keep moving. Price was afraid people had heard those shots and would swarm them very soon.

"His legs are done there's absolutely nothing I can do he needs implants something I don't have on me." Meds said giving the diagnostic.

"Shit." Price cursed silently to himself.

This was bad they were completely cut off from any help as everyone was trying to kill them. There was a very good chance that Cyborg wouldn't make it.

"Sir we can get him to the prison set up a base there call for help." Hellfire replied.

"Alright aid him we need to get there double time!" Price yelled his orders out.

Everyone was moving as fast as they good Meds and Insurgent carrying Cyborg. Secura however sensed something brought out her lightsaber as mandalorians on jet packs flew in. She blocked three shots deflecting them away from the clones. Price aimed his grenade launcher very carefully firing it striking one mandalorian blowing them all up.

"Nice shot sir." Hellfire said very impressed.

"Takes years of practice." Price said apart of him doubted he could've even made that shot.

However more mandalorians in their red gear symbolizing their loyalty moved in from the streets coming in on speeders. They opened fire three more star corp troopers went down leaving one. Bly stood with his general as he opened fire shooting two down. Insurgent threw out a thermal as Warface squeezed the trigger in his rifle.

Several rounds from a grenade launcher were fired blowing away the mandalorians. Boss lead delta squad in. Scorch firing the launcher everyone else firing their rifles. The mandalorians were quickly killed.

"Boss I told you to hold position." Price replied.

"We did and we got board." Sev replied shooting a wounded enemy warrior in the head.

"Alright we must not be too far from the prison." Price replied having a little good news for once.

"No sir follow us we'll take point." Boss replied.

They followed delta squad back to their base which Rex had the men set up a perimeter around it. They were even greeted by mandalorian warriors who Price assumed were pro republic. Especially since they weren't wearing red associated with the mandos they'd encountered so far.

Price quickly entered the prison complex which Rex and Echo were waiting for them with the rescued Jedi.

"It's been a long day Captain." Price said to Rex as the two men greeted each other.

"It's about to get longer it seems the LAATs have left us and we've walked into some organized trap according to information gained. Maul knows we're here." Rex informed Price, "Actually we fought off two waves before you arrived of mandos."

"Just great how long till Maul himself shows up?" Price questioned.

"Our mandalorian allies calling themselves the Nite owls inform us he's still in his palace. He assumed a few of his commandos could do us in more specifically to kill you."

Price began to think for a moment obviously this Sith underestimated him and his men. This was a decision Price would make sure he'd regret.

"I say we take him out before he gets the chance to take us out all out assault on his palace should work. With two Jedi we should be able to kill him." Price said as new orders.

"What of Cyborg sir?" Questioned Hellfire seeing his wounded comrade.

"Obviously if we bring him he'll die if we leave him there's a chance he'll probably die." Price concluded, "Meds we'll have to stay with him get everyone else ready the assault needs to be quick we need to get out of here before the Chancellor makes us a priority."

Everyone quickly loaded their weapons made sure everything was ready before getting ready to move out. Their allies in the nite owls pulled land speeders up. Everyone jumped into the back with their weapons. Price jumping in with the revenants. The convoy moved out.

The target building wasn't to far off however enemy mandalorians attempted to cut them off coming in on jet packs. Men utilizing powerful chain guns attached to the back of the land speeders opened fire shooting many of their enemies out of the sky before they had the chance to fire.

A few rockets were fired at them blowing up some of the speeders but for the most part casualties were at a minimal. Price readied his M4-A1 as they pulled up to the mandalorian capital building. Everyone got out ten mandalorians on guard opened fire at them. They were quickly shot dead as Price lead his forces up the stairs towards the entrance.

They quickly blew down the doors and everyone burst in opening fire immediately shooting down warriors that awaited them. Price was the looming figure of darth Maul waiting for them. Several mandalorian warriors at his service raised their rifles and opened fire. They were very quickly shot down by the elite forces.

Maul with drew his lightsaber and stood up taking his fighting stance. Price had never come in contact with a Sith before. However Secura brought out her own lightsaber. Maul lunged Price watched as the two engaged in fierce lightsaber combat. Him and his men were about to aid the Jedi master however he noticed the remainder of the three twenty seventh wasn't moving.

"We have orders." Said a lieutenant.

They aimed their blasters at their former leaders Maul grinned as he continued to fight believing he now had the upper hand. Price was baffled they had found out. More enemy mandalorians were coming in several entrances.

"How did you figure it out?" Price questioned immediately.

"By the will of a single man." Said one trooper his voice had drastically changed into an accent Price found all too familiar.

"It can't be." Price said to himself.

However before anyone else could move the windows shattered as bullets rained down killing several of the enemy mandos and star corp troopers. Delta force team metal came in being lead by Sandman. Obi Wan Kenobi followed in along with commander Cody. There was a ton of gun fire as everyone started shooting.

Obi Wan meanwhile added Secura in engaging Maul who recognized his all time mortal enemy. Rex kept firing as he ,Bly , and Echo stood their ground against the enemy. Cody chucked a thermal over blowing away several enemies as he moved in shooting two more.

"Fancy seeing you here Rex." Cody said to his comrade.

"I could say the same about you." Rex replied as the two comrades engaged the enemy together.

Delta force was quick as they took down enemy after enemy. Sandman switched to a deagle as his M4-A1 ran out amou. He shot apart enemies their blood splattering all over the walls and ground. His men joined up with delta squad as they squared off against invading enemy forces.

"Delta's stand your ground!" Sandman ordered referring to everyone knowing they all were technically delta.

Maul could now see the fight was growing far from his favor and need to escape but that would prove difficult as two Jedi were attacking him. He sensed something else as a flash bang went off blinding him. Price threw it giving the Jedi the advantage they needed force pushing threw a wall knocking him out.

"Alright metal escape phase." Said Sandman as they had a plan.

Frost who was equipped with a rocket launcher blew a hole in the roof and the shuttle they had arrived in came threw the collapsed roof. Everyone backed up allowing it to land. The star corp soldiers kept firing in vain as they were separated from their targets.

"Come on everyone we are leaving!" Price ordered.

Everyone sprinted into the shuttle Price and Rex of course going in last. The doors shut as the ship rose back into the air. Price was glad to see Meds and Cyborg had already been picked up. They then took off towards orbit blasting into hyperspace.

 **Haven**

The new base was all set up as clone commandos and goliath operatives along with clone commanders got to know one another. Many Jedi had arrived others were still arriving. They had succeeded in building an army. Soap stood on the landing platform as he watched another shuttle enter the planet coming towards the landing platform.

He watched as it landed it's doors opening smoke coming out. He smiled as he watched Price walk out. He walked over to greet his old mentor and friend.

"Welcome back Captain," Soap said greeting him referring to him as captain regardless of his actual current rank.

"It's good to be back but it's been one long day." Price replied.

"It has been indeed been a bloody long day."

The two men walked together as they proceeded to talk about what they had been doing since they had last met.

 **I'm back to work on Goliath as you can tell with these two chapters. My goal is to produce two chapters with in a three to four mounth period until it reaches the end. I'm also thinking about the identity of the story. Since it's told from the perspective of modern warfare characters in a starwars galaxy I wonder if I should go for more of a modern warfare . A modern warfare feel would focus on souly a military conflict. Or would it be better to have personal conflicts as well outside of war. The feel might change back and forth from chapter to chapter for awhile until I merge the two or go one direction.**


	9. chapter 9 Fall Goliath Fall

'Fall Goliath Fall'

15:36:12

TFG FOB Haven deserts

Republic remnant forces

It was dead silent at night at the goliath out post on haven everyone was watching live coverage of the event that had just transpired. The republic had just transformed into the galactic empire retaliation would simply villainize them. Everyone was on there knees at this news. Everything they had worked for was all for nothing. To make matters worse they were now the galaxy's most wanted.

Now Windu had called a new meeting which included surviving Jedi masters save for Kenobi who was operating on mustafar and master Yoda who had deployed to Coruscant. Now not every single Jedi was spared from order sixty six. Jordan hacked a hundred chips in all and out of that one hundred only sixty of those commanders were present. The rest were presumably dead. Their numbers were brought up significantly with the battle of the temple.

"We need a new plan." Master Koon said right off the bat.

"New plan?" Gaz questioned, "We need a whole new objective."

"Gaz is right our objectives switched from over throw to survival." Windu said taking control of the situation in the process, "I highly doubt it will take long for the now galactic empire to deduce our location."

"So we run." Secura suggested.

"Where to?" Questioned Soap, "It only prolong the enable there's nowhere we won't be turned in or found."

"If only we could disappear from existence or make them think we've disappeared from existence." Roach said making it very obvious he knew something.

"Explain sergeant." Windu said sensing threw the force the man had a clever plan.

"Earlier we received a communication from coordinates marked in your unknown region," Roach started explaining the plan, "We retreat there stay low for years and years rebuild then when they think we're gone and the time is right make our grand return in full force."

The plan sounded solid and reminded Windu all to much of how the Sith had played them. However there was still one major problem.

"By chance do you know who these men are?" Questioned Price not just about to walk into some trap.

"I have a hunch." Roach said receiving looks, "Logically there's only one group of people who had have the means to contact members of taskforce Goliath."

"Other members of taskforce Goliath." Soap said knowing they kept their coms extremely secretive, "The agent himself is here?"

"More likely they decided to deploy a second force thinking we'd need the help."

Now this made quite a bit of sense to everyone in the room. In fact everyone grew a smile on their face seeing hope for tomorrow. A place far far away out of the reach of the empire. It was perfect the perfect resolution.

However in orbit if haven things certainly weren't perfect. One of Goliath's operators monitoring an orbital security grid noticed the appearance of an imperial fleet. This was certainly alarming. Quickly the man got up and charged into the briefing room.

"Imperial fleet in orbit!" The man yelled frantically.

"Bloody hell." Price cursed immediately, "Have they made landfall?"

"Not that I can tell of sir." The operator replied.

"Alright there's a set of caves anyone who can't fight load them on a vehicle and evacuate them now anyone who can stand by while we figure out a plan." Soap replied upon hearing that.

It was mainly younglings who were being evacuated since they were too young to fight. However some padawan were sent along with them. Jedi master Shaak Ti was chosen to go with them to persevere knowledge should everyone else fall.

Meanwhile a new plan needed to be drawn up on how they were going to get off this planet alive. Windu decided this would be the last phase of the meeting.

"Something has to be done about that fleet we can't get out of here otherwise." Gaz pointed out, "And unfortunately we don't have a warship in stalk and we already used are only nuclear device."

"Smugglers." Koon said getting a bright idea, "If we hire smugglers they can run the blockade get out people aboard and run them out."

"Can we trust smugglers is the question." Price brought up, "I'm not sure how comfortable I am with allowing smugglers to know the location of our retreat point."

"You bring up a good point," Koon started, "Why not just contact those people?"

Everyone was silent as Plo Koon had brought up an obvious point everyone had overlooked. It was a little embarrassing actually.

"The empire would intercept the signal." Windu replied.

"They would intercept the com link not Goliath link." Ghost replied pointing out a huge difference in communication methods, "I don't think they even believe that frequency exists."

"Meanwhile we need to distract the empire from combing the desert." Price said knowing they would check the caves, "Since there's actually hope for getting out of here I suggest most of the master retreat with the younglings. Meanwhile the rest of us will hit the empire hard make them think they're being hit full force."

"So you want us to provide a distraction." Sandman said, "Price I hope you know a lot of people are going to die."

"If we don't do it there's a good chance they'll find everyone before our theoretical backup can arrive more to the point if our theoretical back remains theoretical we'll have to rely on Koon's plan. Which will be paying smugglers to run the blockade go to Hutt space probably. In order for that to work we'll need to buy time."

There you had it what possibly for many was the final plan they'd ever execute. It wasn't the most solid plan but none the less it was the plan.

In the air LAAT gunships dropped down near a city on haven. Palpatine had deployed an entire legion of elite shock troopers to hunt down the last of Goliath. Commander Fox was placed in command of the legion. However this only formed a part of the taskforce which was spearheaded by a covert group of the newly found empire. This group was referred to as shadow force comprised of covert clones and clone assassins. Their purpose specifically to answer directly to the chancellor and complete highly classified missions. They were in a way Palpatine's goliath.

The LAATs landed shock troopers quickly securing the area guns raised up. Commander Fox was met by a commander of shadow force decked in black armor.

"Tell your men to hold the city while we come the desert." The commander ordered fox.

"Right away." Fox replied acknowledging the current chain of command.

Jordan was establishing a communication threw to the unknown region. Meanwhile many other goliath members were moving out towards the city. However Jordan wasn't left alone he had a few operators plus Marksman watching his back. He listened as the radio did it's work.

"This is sergeant Jordan taskforce Goliath does anybody read me." Jordan said into the microphone stopped for a second to listen, "I repeat this is sergeant Jordan taskforce Goliath does anybody read me. Can you even hear me?"

He heard static but over the static he could hear a voice fading in and out. He increased the volume and listened carefully.

"Hold on-", static, "We're-" static, "To get better reception."

Jordan could barely hear them and they could probably just barely hear him. Whatever they were doing they better do it quick. Right now Jordan was powerless to do anything but wait.

"Just great." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

Outside Marksman was watching standing what was an airfield that they various craft used to escape parked. The operators had set up a perimeter around Jordan. Suddenly he heard gunshots break out quickly he locked his rifle in position. Then he saw clones in black armor engaging the operators. Quickly he opened fire. The bullets struck the troopers in the head. He stayed on position his rifle raised.

"Sir they're scouts." Said one of the operators judging by the armor variations.

Scouts Marksman knew if they had sent a message back to their commanding officer it meant more enemies were in their way. Things were about to get interesting.

Price and the revenants slowly moved into position as the forces of Goliath entered the city. The sound of humvees roared in the night. Shock troopers were alerted immediately as many were riddle by fifty caliber rounds fired from the humvees. Price and the revenants had themselves positioned supporting them they all opened fire upon the shock troopers. More men moved in to handle the threat bring rocket launchers.

Price switched to the grenade launcher attachment on his rifle. He fired it the round landed near the rocket trooper the explosion killed him however many troopers survived it. Warface took out a thermal detonator and chucked it. Insurgent meanwhile drew out a rocket launcher of his own. The explosions cleared out the patrol.

Behind them two commando squads came to support them with Jedi master Mace Windu charging over to Price near the jeeps. They could hear gunshots and explosions breaking from all over the city. The legion of shock troopers was divided.

More shock troopers moved in opening fire immediately Windu blocked the shots as everyone else returned fire. The shock troopers went down however a clone trooper clad in black armor watched this. He took out two grenades and slid them past the master Jedi under the humvees. The went off blowing the humvees fuel lines. Two commandos were killed.

Shadow force moved in one assassin among the rifle men. The revenants moved fast going for their blasters. The remaining commandos did as well. Price grabbed his pistol and everyone exchanged several rounds of gunfire.

When Windu finally got up with his lightsaber the assassin was on him his two long fibro swords coming at him from both directions. He blocked multiple attacks as gunfire broke all around him. Finally he managed to cleave the man's wrist off then the man's head. He proceeded to deflect two bolts that came at him instantly. There were already three shadow force clones on the ground dead. More shock troopers were moving in.

The group fought hard but they were done one squad of commandos now. More shock troopers were moving under guidance of the shadow force. Windu used the force to grab and with fury push the group of enemy clones back. The commandos without hesitation finished them.

Price had his M4 back up and moved with it held up knowing more enemies were moving towards their position. They needed to find the leader of the attack force and kill him. He looked back at his men he'd already lost four commandos in the fire fight and it had only just begun.

Sniper fire then broke three rounds in all before Windu could start deflecting them. It took everyone by surprise another commando dead. But where had the other two rounds hit.

"Cyborg's lost!" Warface shouted.

Jaig opened fire sending a bolt in the sniper's direction as Price turned around. There he saw Cyborg on the ground still a bolt burned in the top of his helmet. He was silent one revenant on of the men he trained personally dead.

"Sir we gotta move!" Hellfire shouted as he opened fire at more shock troopers moving in.

Windu deflected several bolts sending them into troopers. Price wasn't giving out any orders they were going to be overwhelmed.

"On me!" He yelled.

The Jedi master with cover from the remaining men charged forward. Quickly he sent the blade threw multiple shock troopers. The men screamed as they were killed. The revenants and last three commandos is moved behind the Jedi quickly killing shock troopers.

Price took one last look at Cyborg. There was nothing more he could do for the man he couldn't even grab a dog tag. He snapped himself out of it grabbed his rifle and moved to the front firing off his rifle at incoming troopers.

"Stay behind Windu he'll lead the way." Price ordered finding this formation most efficient.

Jordan was listening intently for a response which so far was static. He was beginning to worry if he'd lost their only hope all together. He heard explosion break outside followed by mass gunfire. He grabbed his M9 made sure it was ready and stared at the door way. They were under attack that much was obvious.

Marksman was squeezing the trigger on his rifle be quickly shot down three troopers and took cover behind a starship. They were under attack three of his men were already dead. They needed to hold out until hope could arrive. He grabbed out a flash and threw it.

After it went off he popped up and opened fire quickly he shot down six blinded clones his men taking down the rest. However just as he was about to let down his guard shadow force troopers threw out two thermal grenades. They went off he went for his sidearm and quickly opened fire as the elite killers came out. He shot one in the knee causing him to fall then quickly shooting the other in the chest three times before finishing off the last man.

He heard another explosion as shock troopers moved in carrying rifles laser fire struck a few more men dead. Marksman moved for cover taking a hit to the shoulder. He went down in pain as he ducked behind cover. The operators put up a tough fight.

"Jordan house it coming?"He questioned in a calm tone of voice threw the com link.

Jordan didn't want to give him bad news. He could tell it was a brutal fight and he desperately wanted to go help. However he had a job to do. Then he heard a click over goliath's communicator.

"Is this sergeant Jordan taskforce Goliath?" A voice questioned.

"Yes this is he!" Jordan said having a great sigh of relief.

"This is Frank Woods taskforce Apollo we're your back up."

Hearing this Jordan began to believe there really was a deity out there in the universe that loved Americans.

"Alright Apollo we need extraction now we're carrying with us refugees we'll call them. How soon can you get here?"

"Alright Goliath we met allies of our own and we have one transport ship that can get from it's current out post to your location in a few hours."

Now this was great news Jordan was ready to shot for joy. However the man needed to know the extraction was hot and the planet was surrounded. However several explosions answered part of the question for him.

"Extraction zone hot I'll make sure to pass the information along." Woods replied, "Just survive."

The communication ended. Jordan had great news everyone needed to hear he got on the radio to tell everyone.

"Extraction is on it's way I repeat extraction confirmed." Jordan said proudly.

Marksman with drew a knife from his belt and grinned hearing the message he looked over at the FNG and Pyro who were next to him.

"Ya hear that?" He questioned, "Helps on the way we just have to survive."

"Challenge accepted." The FNG said raising up two machine pistols.

Instantly Marksman threw his knife into the neck of a trooper as the FNG opened fire with both machine pistols. Pyro meanwhile prepared his flame thrower. Marksman lunged out tore the knife from the troopers neck while shooting his pistol in one hand. Jordan then charged out with an AA12 shotgun and squeezed the trigger. Upon impact troopers were blown apart their limbs flying from their bodies with blood splattering everywhere. Some of the blood hit Jordan who kept firing regardless.

Pyro then brought up the flamethrower and squeezed the trigger the fire took the shock troopers and shadow force troopers by surprise. Many caught fire and could feel their armor melting to their skin and screamed in immense pain. The FNG ran out of machine pistol ammo he quickly brought up a magnum and quickly shot six more men coming at them.

Soap had heard the message loud and clear. Him Gaz and Ghost moved threw the city. They saw commander Fox firing off his rifle the man was the leader of the operation. If they killed him it could seriously dent further operations. However there were a lot of troopers around him. They stood hidden on the side of a building.

Omega squad and Delta squad working with Delta force moved in all squeezing their triggers and throwing explosives. This drew a lot of attention on them. As this happened Soap lead Gaz and Ghost in attacking from behind. Quickly they opened fire killing a squad of shock troopers. Fox heard them coming for him and turned around. He opened fire several times.

Soap charged in smacking the man hard on the side of his helmet with the butt of his gun. Fox socked him hard in the ribs. Meanwhile Ghost and Gaz kept the other troopers off of the man. Soap drew his knife and tried sending it to Fox's neck. The man blocked and responded by head butting Soap.

Soap went back a little still having control over the knife ready to go in for the kill. However a shadow force commander came in striking with his rifle. He wanted the man alive. Soap was surrounded by two men. Ghost and Gaz two distracted in their own fire fights. The sound of a DC-15 echoed threw the air three times.

Fox fell dead struck in the side of the head and side. Fives stood with the blaster aimed saving Soap's life possibly. Soap lunged against the shadow force commander putting the knife in the man's shoulder blade. He then took the man's blaster and shot him point blank in the gut killing the man. Soap then used the weapon to quickly shoot down several other troopers. Soap simply nodded to Fives who nodded back.

Chaos began to fill the ranks of the shock troopers has their leader had been taken out and the entire city was being assaulted. However shadow force quickly took control. They were ever present engaged in every firefight. Many commandos, ARCs, and operators had fallen to them along with two Jedi masters.

Something that Rex,Cody,and Echo were encountering. Three men had watched as the Jedi master they were following had been killed at the hands of two clone assassins. Now they were working with a group of commandos and ARCs to stand their ground.

"How did we even get in this situation?" Cody questioned while firing.

"Cause we're helping the Jedi." Echo replied.

"That answer should've been obvious my friend." Rex replied.

"No I mean we were operating basic recon and told to go back to Yuri for further orders why didn't we complete the second part."

That was a question no one new the answer it seemed one second they held stealth collected information. Then there was a blaster shot now some how they were in one of the most intense skirmishes they had ever encountered. For the commandos it reminded them of flash training.

"We'll review see if we can't all piece it together when extraction arrives." Rex said.

However shadow force had called in reinforcements which arrived in the form of the five o first which quickly stormed the city. Several explosions from mortar rounds broke out. Rex saw the blue patterned armor and hesitated to shoot. Cody saw this changed his focus and quickly shot the five o first rifle men about to kill Rex. However he himself was shot in the upper shoulder blade. He turned quickly Rex shot the men about to kill Cody. Echo threw over a thermal detonator the explosion killed several men.

However fire from a rocket launcher struck a nearby building debris fell from it hitting and bearing Rex's leg under several tons. Despite his shoulder Cody moved over to the debris. The commandos covered him as they moved in as well. He then used his rifle to cover Rex. Echo got on the com link.

"We need backup taking heavy fire sustained wounded." He said firing his weapon in one hand.

This communication was heard by everyone and cause Echo used the com link as force of habit everyone including the enemy who was tapping in heard it. This would only make things worse on them.

Meanwhile Jordan and his team were in a furious fire fight as shock troopers,shadow force troopers, and five o first troopers were all converging on their position. Pyro utilized the flame thrower to it's max. Fire was all around. However many operators were shot dead as the enemy moved in from all around.

Marksman was wounded bad taking a shot to bus other shoulder blade. He kept ducked under cover as the enemy moved from all around. Jordan kept him covered still using the AA2 as the FNG took Marksman's rifle. Pyro finally took off the pack and threw the entire flamethrower pack strapping C4 to it first. He set off as it landed on a clone. A huge explosion of fire broke out. It cleared out entire squads of troopers. Pyro then pulled up an SAW machine gun and squeezed the trigger bullets flying everywhere.

However several grenade explosions broke as a full force charged in blaster fire was everywhere. Jordan himself was struck in the shoulder blade he went down. In a very quick instance they found themselves surrounded. They all raised their hands in surrender because something was heard over goliath radio.

Price's group was surprisingly unoccupied no one was attacking them. They did not like this what's so ever it felt like a trap. They were currently moving towards Rex's position. They moved carefully the commandos watching behind. Then a shadow force assassin utilizing cloaking technology uncloaked he knew they'd kill him. However in a split second he accomplished his goal as Windu swung his lightsaber.

The saber went for the assassin's neck the blade went for Windu's shoulder. After it acquired the assassin's head rolled on the floor. Windu was on the ground screaming as his arm was right next to him. Meds quickly attended the wound he needed to work quick Windu was losing a lot of blood very quickly. He thought very quickly under immense pressure pulling out his pistol. He fired close to Windu's wound the beam scared it. The wound had skin melt over it stopping the bleeding.

"Put Windu in the center everyone protect him we keep moving." Price ordered taking charge.

Cody was firing off his rifle in a very intense fire fight. Echo was supporting and the commandos and other ARCs providing all the aid they could. They had managed to kill many enemy troopers in defense of a wounded Rex. However being overwhelmed and killed was inevitable and Cody was accepting that. Dying for a comrade there were certainly worse ways to go.

However Price fired off two grenades from his launcher as he and the reinforcements charged in. Insurgent fired another round from the rocket launcher while Warface and Hellfire moved in to support the front lines of the skirmish. Price moved near Rex next to Cody and returned fire with his assault rifle. The revenants and reinforcement commandos quickly taking ground and pushing the enemy back.

"Captain how the bloody hell did you manage to get a bloody building on your leg?" Price asked referring to Rex.

"Tell you over a drink." Rex said implying they were getting out of here.

"Can we use Windu's lightsaber?" Questioned Cody.

"Windu we need your light saber!" Price yelled.

Windu whose pain levels had finally come down to a level he could deal with noticed his lightsaber was not on his belt. He uttered a curse.

"I can sense no one happened to grab my lightsaber." Windu said.

"No lightsaber!" Hellfire yelled over.

"Shit." Price cursed to himself.

Jordan,Marksman,Pyro, and the FNG were on their knees hands above their head. Clones had them surrounded deciding what to do with them. Jordan had a grin on his face knowing something was about to happen. One of the shock troopers approached him and struck him hard across the face.

"Why are you grinning." He said roughly.

Jordan said nothing to be struck again. The clones then decided to excite them and got their blasters ready. Then gunshots broke out in a very fast succession. Bullets that came from seemingly ever where very accurately placed. Every clone was killed by a bullet to the head or chest in a matter of seconds barely giving a single second to react. Men moved in around Jordan and the others setting up a defensive perimeter.

"LZ clear!" Yelled one.

The others proceeded to make sure that was true. Marksman examined the men trying to figure out who these skilled gentlemen were. There gear was similar to that of a tier one operator with enhancements wearing carbon fiber armor in some areas that was probably heat resistant. Every clone had at the most two bullets in them. These men had moved at a very fast speed with extreme precision. They utilized HK 416 carbines and M4A1s. Added with the fact the man who had spoken didn't have an accent Marksman could call foreign there were only two groups he immediately thought of. Only one of those operated with such precision.

"Damn America has a lot invested these are DEVGRU operators." Marksman said making a fast conclusion.

"SEAL team six are you serious right now?" the FNG.

The Americans were grinning under their masks designed out of the same material the body armor under their tactical vests were. For they knew they were legends among the American military.

"That's right names Michael rather that's what it says on paper anyways now where are these so called refugees?" The squad leader asked, "Planes gonna land any second now."

"What of our men in the city?" Questioned Jordan.

"AFSOC and the rangers are taking care of that now get ready we gotta a plane landing I need to know how many people we're evacuating cause I'm getting the idea one planes not enough."

In the city Soap and the rest of Goliath had gathered with their collective forces apart from Price who was to far away to group with. They were facing off against heavy opposition from all aro8nd the dead lined the ground the wounded were in a restaurant they were protecting. Soap,Ghost,Gaz, and Sandman knew the amou was low and the enemy numerous things weren't looking well.

However just as three five o first rocket troopers moved up and took aim from the sky it rained men on parachutes who got to work quickly. They moved in mostly M4s and FN Scars and quickly engaged the five o first. Many were army rangers who had made their landing with rocket launchers among them. The rangers got to work and formed a perimeter. A man approached Soap he was holding a Scar L quickly he fired off killing several clones.

"Captain Mactavish, names Captain Reynold's I'm air force 24th tactical squadron my pars rescue men can provide immediate medical assistance to anyone who needs it. The seals should have the LZ clear by now we'll move out Asap." the man said, "Man you boys now how to start some serious shit you realise we barely got by three warships in space."

"Thank you captain the men will be glad to hear we're leaving." Soap said.

Price meanwhile had explosions breaking all around him as his men managed to keep the enemy from flanking them. However many had run out of amou he himself was on his second side arm firing it off. Then from the sky hope came as rangers landed and quickly engaged the enemy. Para rescue came in as well gun raised immediately as they moved in towards Price and his group quickly shooting out numerous clones.

"Captain Price I'm with pararescue if you have wounded I can provide basic treatment to get them back to base but we need to go now." The man said.

"My medic took care of the other guy what about my men under this rubble." Price pointed at Rex who waved in response.

"Listen we gotta leave we tapped into their come link more men are on their way with some guy they call Vader. The window for getting out won't be open for long." The Para rescue man replied seeing quite a bit of rubble over him, "I'll stay see what I can do but you gotta go."

Price looked at Rex he didn't want to leave him behind however he knew if he stayed his men would as well. He had an idea mostly because he knew the para rescue man wouldn't be able to get Rex out in time.

"I can't leave this man." Price said silently to him, "Get everyone else out of here."

"They told me you were stubborn as hell I can't just leave you kind of my job to save people we'll both stay the two of us can probably get him out before take off." The pararescue man said as a big probably.

"Revenants you and the commandos go with these men they'll get you out alive and get Windu the proper care." Price told his men, "We don't have time to argue."

"You heard him revenants move out no debate." Hellfire said,"That's also gonna be with out me as well."

Everyone was silent as the revenants decided just to follow orders and moved out with the rangers who were forced to knock Cody and Echo unconscious before leaving. As the group pulled away the three men looked at each other.

"Defend Rex I'm going to find that lightsaber." Price ordered.

Back at base SEAL team six had managed to get everyone aboard a modified Boeing C-17 aircraft. They watched as from the caves the green berets who thought they'd have a harder job approached with refugees. Then in a giant horde the city task force moved in with their extracted personal.

Soap looked around and didn't see Price anywhere. He assumed he was already on the aircraft and simply moved on the craft with the rest of the men. The seals quickly made sure everyone got on the ship alright getting themselves one only after an unconscious Cody and Echo were loaded up. The team's commander turned to one if the other pararescue men who came back from Price's group.

"Where's Jeremy?" Questioned Michael.

"He's staying to help Captain Price with a man stuck under a building." The man explained.

Michael never left a man behind. It wasn't in his gut he shook his head and was about to go out there. He received a communication from over watch as the warship they had was nicknamed.

Soap watched as the two men exchanged words the rest of the seal team getting involved for a quick second. Then Michael left the ship running out towards the city. This was confusing however he drew a conclusion as the cargo door shut and they began to take off. He turned to Ghost.

"The stubborn old man found some reason to stay." Soap said feeling anger and grief at the same time.

"Bloody hell." Was all Ghost had to say as the aircraft took off.

Once everyone realised Price wasn't present it didn't matter that they had just been saved dead silence had struck the cabin. Then the radio went off channelled directly to Soap who answered it immediately.

"Soap you gotta listen if you don't everyone's life could be at risk," It was Price who knew the man was listening, "Vladimir Makarov is not dead I met him on mandalore something bigger is going on I'm not sure what,"

Soap was silent he had no words to this terrible news while also knowing this was the last time he would hear Price.

"Now this may be the last time we talk I want the group to know they were my family every single one of them. When you all died I died to tell them that now I may die for good we may never meet again but I died so my family could go on and live. Tell them to live for themselves to enjoy their lives and fight for what they believe in if they do this then I am not truly dead."

Soap was tearing up as heard this looking down so the men couldn't see his tears. However Price could hear the man's weeping.

"Don't you start crying you pussy." Price said in a joking matter, "No let's talk about something not so depressing."

"Like what?" Soap asked.

"What was the last football game you saw?" Price questioned.

"The last FIFA the one before Makarov fucked over the world between Germany and Argentina I believe in the finals." Soap replied.

The two men continued their discussion Soap could hear the gunshots and explosions in the back around and then the signal dropped. He buried his head in his hands and couldn't fight back the tears any longer. Ghost padded his comrades back.

"It's ok sir Price will survive he always does." Ghost said trying to comfort a man who had never been in this state before.

The C-17 arrived on the warship entering it's hangar just barely escaping the empire's star fighters and warships. It then pulled off turning around it's course set the craft quickly made the jump to hyperspace leaving everything behind.

Hours later the warship dropped out of hyperspace in orbit of an unknown planet somewhere in the unknown region. The C-17 again took flight from the hangar carrying just the extracted the people who carried out the operation remained on board the ship awaiting further orders.

The craft entered orbit and made it's way down to the runway where it made landing in a matter of minutes. As it came to a stop a number of soldiers came around it armed just in case. The cargo doors opened Soap and the rest of taskforce Goliath was the first to exit revealing they were friendlies.

"Captain Mactavish names Foley welcome to our merry little base." A man greeting Soap said, "We would've been here sooner but we ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Soap questioned.

"We'll talk more in the command center." Foley replied.

Minutes later taskforce Goliath was present in task force Apollo's command center which had people working all around them. They stood around a holo table donated from allies of Apollo. Also present in the room was Frank Woods the man who received the call and David Mason. This was all under command of a man appointed by NATO to lead the task force code named Lincoln.

"Our voyage was commissioned by NATO a few months after yours we received the same genetic modifications as you and had orders to locate and support. We were also sent with a communication device to relay back to earth. However it seems there's another player in all this since our she navigational computer was hacked. Our course re routed and we crashed on an ice planet were more suspiciously a combination of Op for and spetznaz commandos assaulted our position. We killed them then discovered others in the region were assaulted by the same group. These allies were the chiss and a so called human colony known as Navaluim who had originated from a world known as coruscant thousands of years prior.We set up shop got to work and got rid of the enemy before establishing communication with you. Now you're up to speed on things."

"Any sign of Al Assaad?" Soap questioned immediately remembering Price's final warning.

"No why?" Lincoln replied.

"Cause Makarov is alive." Soap announced.

This took everyone by surprise the most dangerous man on earth was now present in this galaxy for unknown reasons. There was no debating the presence of an ulterior faction from earth here for who knows how long.

"Is there anything else that we'd find helpful." Soap questioned.

"Not sure how valuable it is but the scientists prediction for our arrival was off." Lincoln said everyone confused, "Simply it didn't take one year to get here it took many as in it's currently 2525 on earth."

"That information is useless since there is no way back to earth" Soap generalised.

"Alright Captain now it's your turn fill us in on what's going on cause my mission report states there was a lot of shooting going in with an alien enemy force."

Now that was a long story that would take much time to explain and it would indeed involve going from beginning to end. Soap sighed signed a little recounting the entire adventure threw out the clone wars. He started with the crash, told them of the Jedi, told them about Umbara,Haven,Onderon,Fives, order 66, Anakin's betrayal, and their final clash with the newly founded empire.

"Now that you're caught up to speed what's your plan?" Soap questioned.

Lincoln director of taskforce Apollo took a second to think. They did not have the resources to go all out on the empire. That would be suicidal at the same time this Ulterior force was allied with this empire which would allow it to grow.

"Obviously we are not going to war." Lincoln replied, "We play this covertly let them think we returned to earth mission failure. We work in the shadows use energy based weapons on small covert unconventional warfare operations until resistance is great. Then by that time with help of the Navaluimese, trade relations with the chiss, and colonizing more with in this so called unknown region we will be able to return with shock and awe."

It was a strategy that would take many years to work. Building rebellions could only be done when there was resistance to the current regime. This didn't exist in great numbers yet however everyone knew Sidious would make enemies all empires made enemies.

"Simply Soap you know how you topple an empire?" Lincoln questioned forming a grin on his face.

"How?" Soap questioned.

"You build a bigger one."

After the meeting ended Goliath was put on much needed leave to go clear their minds. Gaz met up with omega squad they were a clone force the task force had often used to aid it in major operations. Gaz often working with them.

"So what are we to do from here?" Questioned Niner really meaning what would the fate of the clones be.

"Clones have been given two choices help colonize or link up with taskforce Apollo if you choose Apollo you'll work under JSOC be expected to train recruits from Navaluim. You'll also meet up with special operators code named scholars where you'll receive our genetic enhancements. Jedi have the same choices."

Niner knew that meant if they wanted to end accelerated aging that meant service and that was a far deal since it was their resources. For a clone it was an easy one service would occupy them.

"When are we going back for vengeance?" Niner questioned.

"In time my friend patience if I recall is a virtue."

So the survivors of taskforce Goliath and the republic remnant were safe and sound now linked up with the massive task force Apollo. Many in the remnant saw this as the end seeing failure to save the galaxy. However for everyone else it was the beginning of a much larger conflict that was impending and when it broke out they would be ready. No matter how long it took one thing was clear the empire would fall. Empire's always fell.

 ** _imagine the scene ending as the song lighting striies by snow patrol closes it_**

 **That of course is the end of the clone wars but the beggining of new things. Now at some point I'll add in a few bonus chapters which high lights starwars characters durring the events of the last two chapters one day I meet even create a new story called Goliath wars that discusses more missions both Price and task force Goliath went on in between chapters.Told in a style the clone wars series was told in. Finally there is a modern warfare two easter egg somewhere in the beggining of the chapter I'll announce what it is and why I choose it next chapter. The next chapter may take awhile but it'll be longer and hopefully satisfying.**


	10. Chapter ten Reborn

**So I decided I wanted to shift the story in diffrent direction. By this I mean instead of just call of duty modern warfare included with in starwars I wanted to involve other military shooters I enjoyed in as well. So this chapter really introduces you into a wider Xover verse. Now including rainbow Six siege,Ghost recon wild lands, and metal gear the phantom pain.**

 **Three BBY**

They had been sent on a special missions in which the details were extremely classified. For the taskforce wanted to keep its survival a total secret. This was something that was drilled into Frost,Yuri,the FNG now known codenamed Outlaw, and Roach. They were captured they were mercenaries contracted by the group they were meeting up with. Currently they sat at a restaurant somewhere on Corellia waiting for their contact. They were to link up with a group of insurgents train them to lead them on a fight against the empire.

"Geez this contact sure knows how to take his time." Outlaw said as they had been sitting there for five hours.

"Keep your voice down this is imperial occupied territory." Frost replied.

"Relax half the stormies here are to corrupt to do anything. The other half are too busy getting drunk out of sheer boredom." Outlaw replied.

"What of ISB?" Questioned Yuri, "Based on the briefing they're the damn KGB got eyes and ears everywhere."

"And you don't think they wouldn't find four men sitting in the same exact area for five hours not ordering a single thing suspicious."

"Guys," Roach said, "Look."

A van like speeder pulled up caught their attention distracting them from various men in the restaurant getting up. In a split second they found black bags thrown over their heads as their hands were bound. Then all four were thrown in speeder which flew off. No one panicked they knew exactly what was going on. This was definitely the insurgency. They stayed silent for a good three more hours of aimlessly driving.

Then they were violently hauled out. They had no clue where they were as they were thrown in their knees and heard the sound of AK-47s clicking. This confused them as they were not aware these guys had access to such weaponry. The bags were pulled off their head to reveal a dark figure whose face was covered by darkness but wore a hat. They were in a cave the only form of light were torches that were lit. To one end of the man the made out a female mandalorian warrior holding two westar pistols. The other end a Jedi carrying a sword instead of a light saber. All around men in black masks holding various guns all from earth.

"You are Goliath operators?" the dark figure questioned smoking a cigar.

"We don't go by Goliath any more but yes." Frost replied forming a theory on who this was.

"Well," Said the Dark figure said, "What took you so long to find me."

Everyone's eyes grows a little wide as the insurgent leader is revealed to be none other than the famed Captain Price.

 **1BBY**

A speeder van pulls up a block from police station on Corellia. Inside are six men all in black masks all utilizing AK-47s. At the moment there was a protest going on of increased brutality due to imperial law not to mention an increased military presence. Two men had no AKs instead fashioned blaster pistols utilized by the police and bore their uniforms. They had just finished strapping something under their uniforms however. Without further wait the two fake cops exited first. The masked men decided to wait.

They moved into the crowd which was increasingly violent rocks among other things were thrown at them as they pushed threw. At the head of the protest stood a group of stormtroopers trying to keep the crowd back waiting for orders to open fire. They saw the cops and used their rifles to push the crowd back getting the two fake cops threw. The two men then entered the police station and stood still. A woman at the reception desk looked at them and didn't recognize them.

"Can I help you?" She asked

The two fake cops smiled then clicked triggers they took out of their pockets in perfect sync. Boom! The two men exploded as vests laced with numerous explosives concealed under their uniform went off. Everyone saw the explosion at the police station blow the doors and windows clean off smoke rising from them. The stormtroopers heard the is 0nd flinching fired his rifles the others followed. Then to make matters even worse the masked men 9n the vans charged out firing off their AK-47s from numerous positions. The stormtroopers unsure where they were opened fire at anything that moved throwing a few thermal detonators into the crowd. More explosions filled the streets as bodies hit the ground. Many tried to escape however were either shot by bullets or blaster bolts. It was utter and total chaos.

 **Seveteen hours later emergency ISB meeting**

The ISB Co director Ivan Shaw was put in charge of today's emergency meeting. The director himself was occupied. He had gathered his best which included newly enrolled General Shepherd.

"I'm sure you're all quite busy with the rebel alliance however approximately seventeen hours ago there was a terrorist attack upon a corellian police station. Twenty five cops killed in what seems to be a suicide attack. Now in a firefight that ensued between our forces and insurgents one hundred civilians were caught in the cross fair along with the loss of two troopers. Officially the insurgents were responsible for all civilian casualties. Officially the insurgents were from the insurgent group calling itself the one forty one lead by Price. You all know the unofficial details. With these attacks the empire will be allowed to conduct full counter terrorist and insurgent operations. Now we are down to the details of how we will rid ourselves of Price and his band of insurgents."

"Put me in charge." Sheppard said getting attention, "I've dealt with this man before besides I come from a world in which a rich history of counter insurgency exists."

"Good take care of Sheppard I'll grant you some troops that'll prove necessary for the job."

"Thank you director," Shepard replied ready to seal vengeance upon the man he hated most.

 **Taskforce Apollo HQ unknown regions**

Soap, Sandman, and Gaz were both called up to meet with command at once. It was an emergency meeting. This for them was a nice turn of events from the usual nothing to do. It seemed after the whole incident at Haven they were on extended leave. If It wasn't for the slight genetic enhancements the received day one they would've aged out by now. They stood in the presence of the mysterious man code named Lincoln. Some man the CIA had chosen to lead this operation which were clearly more than just reinforcements for Goliath.

"We have a problem," Said Lincoln, "Years ago I deployed Frost,Outlaw,Yuri, and Mac Allen to aid a growing insurgent movement on Corellia. I fear that insurgent movement has evolved into a terrorist organization and our operators are either dead or joined themselves having not communicated in over a month."

"Seriously you made this exact same mistake in the soviet Afghan war you Americans never learn," Gaz said.

"There's one more thing you need to know," Lincoln said having hid this piece of information for some time, "The reason we selected this group is because it was built and lead by Captain Price."

Everyone was silent for all this time they had assumed Price was dead. Soap was in utter disbelief at the moment shaking his head.

"No, Price is many things terrorist is definitely not one of them." Soap insisted a hint of anger in his voice.

"War changes people Soap," Lincoln replied, "You may be right it may be simple imperial trickery but if you're not Captain Price is the greatest threat to our mission. Last thing I need is some rogue operative discrediting task force Apollo. If you can't take him out I have guys who will."

"I'll bring him in alive if anything we owe him that much." Soap firmly replied uncomfortable with the thought of killing Price especially if there was more going on then he thought.

"Fine just find him if you discover something else tell me immediately," Lincoln insisted clearly stressed, "Now I've formed your taskforce which has familiar and new faces. Meet them in the briefing room at 0900 and you'll carry out the briefing."

A few hours later Ghost and Roach entered the briefing room to see the rest of the taskforce. Nickokia was present obviously as their pilot. They recognized republic commando Boss and demolitions expert Darman by their distinctive armor. Gaz had used Omega squad tons of times during the clone wars. The joke went they were the DEVGRU to his CIA back in the good old days. They also Arc trooper Echo who had a robotic implant and Fives who had been on Goliath for about a year. Fives had adopted their ways of warfare combing their spec ops tactical assault gear with his own arc armor repainting the armor green with black five o first patterns. Echo they were told had been on Price's elite division basically Price's version of Socom.

Then there were those they didn't recognize. For instance standing in the corner was man although famed no one recognized off the top of their heads. He sat there smoking a cigarette with a robotic arm and an eye patch over one eye. His name Venom snake. Then there was the famed leader of operation kingslayer Nomad bearing heavy tactucal gear,a helmet, combat netting, eye patch over his right eye, and a half face mask over his dark skin. He was carrying a sniper rifke,assault rifle and pistol. Not to forget five rainbow six operators. Their was the FBI swat member Ash, then there was the the skilled SAS operator referred to as Mute, then the explosive expert from Russia known as Fuse, the intelligent GSG9 operator IQ, and the drone expert from GIGN referred to as Twitch.

Everyone waited until finally the doors opened up Captain Fordo entering alongside commander Bacara who would be in charge of extraction teams. They stood on both sides as Soap entered with Sandman and Gaz. Everyone got up ready for the briefing to begin.

"Let's get right to it a terrorist organization claiming to be lead by Captain Price set off a bomb on Corellia yesterday. Now due to early operations recently declassified we know Frost lead a team into aid suspected insurgents before it was an alleged terrorist organization. So there sending us in just in case there's a chance these terrorists are linked to us." Soap started the briefing off immediately.

"And even if they aren't there existence discredits us." Gaz said leading up to the mission, "And therefore they need to be taken care of permanently."

"However there's a theory these terrorists aren't linked to us do to a lack of intel," Sandman began, "Which is why our first objective is to apprehend Price or any insurgents get them to talk and then based on that information take out said group any questions thus far."

"Do we have a location for Price?" Questioned Nomad not one to charge in uninformed.

"Based on Frost's past communications they move around between a few hiding spots we'll start there see if we can dig up any clues." Sandman replied, "Any other questions."

"What are the rules of engagements if imperials show up?" Questioned Ghost knowing imperials would be there and unsure if lethal force was wise in their current situation.

"Engage only if absolutely necessary," Gaz replied quickly, "Now when we kill said terrorists the public must know it was us who cleaned them up. You are to strictly use bullet based weaponry that one's more to the clones. And when we raid their compound someone must leave our logo spray painted on their walls. This mission is covert in the fact we want to avoid fighting imperials but overt in the fact people need to know it was us we defeated these terrorists. That we defend justice and freedom and under no circumstances condone or tolerate terrorism understood."

"Yes sirs."Everyone replied in sync.

Later everyone gathered in the armory loading up on weaponry. Soap,Gaz, and Sandman deciding to join them. Gaz goes for the GC36C at the same time Ash does their hands nearly colliding.

"Sorry sir." Ash replied backing off.

"It's a very nice gun take it." Gaz replied grabbing the GC36 right next to it. Ash nods and grabs the rifle.

Ghost meanwhile has trouble comprehending the fact that they would be hunting down Price. Not for the fact that it would be difficult but for the fact it was like being told you had to kill your own brother. He also couldn't picture Price being a terrorist.

"There an issue Ghost?" Soap questioned his old friend.

"Are we absolutely sure Price of all people has become terrorist?" Ghost questioned.

"No which is why I insist we take him alive." Soap replied.

"You know even if he's clean if Price sees us coming for him with these guys he's not going to come without resistance."

Soap was silent for a moment. Price was quite stubborn it's why the damn bastard survived he also under stood why not a single revenant Price's hand trained clones had been picked. They proudly weren't even aware to what was going on.

"If I can get in the same room as him I can convince him." Soap concluded determined to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"If Price would listen to anyone it would be you," Ghost concluded however there was one more problem and it was all around, "And what of these new guys?"

"We'll have to make sure they don't come into contact with Price before we do." Soap said plotting against his own team.

On Corellia a crack team of imperial commandos sometimes referred to as shadow scouts descended on the outskirts of a more impoverished city. Quickly they surrounded and apartment complex where it was believed the one forty one was hiding out. A team of eight they moved carefully as they breached the lower level. They opened fire quickly as the poured into the room gunning down six insurgents about to respond with AK-47s.

They then diverged into two groups one headed to the second level while the other searched the main floor. The team that went to the second floor was quick to breach the hall way. They used thermal to spot where insurgents were lurking. Very quickly they kicked in one door revealing six who didn't even have the time to aim before they were all shot down by blaster fire. The leader of the group looked around one had been spared taking a shot to the shoulder blade and was on the ground in pain.

The commandos were quick to apprehend him. They then propped him up against the chair to stare in the commando captains Dark ominous visor.

"Where's Price." the commando said very roughly.

"I don't know." The insurgent replied clearly scared.

The commando captain was clearly not pleased with that answer. He backhanded the insurgent across the face.

"Where is Price don't make me ask again or I will throw you out of the window understand." The Captain insisted.

"I honestly don't know where he is he moves around every five hours or something like that." The insurgent replied clearly in fear, "I do know where he might be."

"Where!" The Captain shouted clearly getting impatient.

"They're plotting a raid on ISB headquarters Corellia."

Now the commando Captain was getting somewhere. He was pleased concealing a grin under his helmet. He still planned to kill the man however the insurgent didn't need to know that.

"Go on."

Hours later Soap and his current crew were in the back of shuttle everyone silent as they readied their guns. Their first location was a cave in the natural part of Corellia. Soap for once was actually nervous. It wasn't just the fact he didn't feel right about this operation it's the idea Price may actually be a terrorist. That frightened him the damage he could cause. Catching him would be impossible if anything he'd wind up hunting them.

There ship came in to orbit carefully avoiding detection using specialized jammers. They flew down the LZ coming in soon. The pilot gave them a hand signal. Everyone got ready to jump as the cargo door opened. Soap went first charging towards the doors he jumped everyone else followed. The night was crisp and cold yet Soap found it welcoming. Quickly he pulled his chute slowing his descent towards the ground. He gracefully landed on the ground everyone else following in landing around him. They moved towards the cave only a few meters off.

Nomad took out a drone throwing it up in the air as he took out the control panel. Every waited as the ghost recon man did his job.

"Three guys outside the cave black masks and AKs." Nomad whispered, "Shall we execute?"

"Negative I want non lethal takedowns for now." Soap said taking everyone by surprise under any other circumstance he'd just have shot them then moved the bodies. However these were not other circumstances.

"I'll handle it." Venom snake said diverging from the group.

A few minutes later both guards felt darts strike their necks. As they reached up to grab them they both fell unconscious. Both bodies were then moved out of the way by Snake who came out of seemingly no where holding the stun gun.

"Alright move in." Soap ordered with that cleared up.

Everyone moved very carefully as they came upon the cave. Soap held his hand up as instructing everyone to hold. However a gunmen on patrol in the cave noticed them. Nomad saw him and didn't for a second hesitate to shoot him threw the face. However another man saw that and the alarm was raised. Everyone moved into the cave in a rather quick fashion as more insurgents came after them. Ash and Gaz both opened fire at the same time quickly gunning down a six insurgents that charged up. Everyone quickly charged in firing off their weapons at the first sign of insurgents. Then they made it to an area of the cave with torches. Their they saw a holocommunicator board.

"Give me time I can get and access all communications sent to and from here see if there's any hints." Mute said looking to Soap their leader.

"Make it quick." Soap ordered.

Everyone else assumed defensive positions as they could hear more insurgents moving down the cave. The next five minutes were filled with the flashes of guns, flying of bullets, screaming of men, blood painting the walls, and insurgents hitting the floor. Finally Mute finished grabbed a data chip he transferred the information to and his MPK joining the rest of the task force.

"Alright let's move out." Soap ordered giving a gesture with his hand.

Everyone moved very quickly. However it was clear they'd triggered every insurgent within a five mile radius. As they exited they saw a speeder with a machine gun attached to the back roll up. Ash was quick to pull her grenade launcher firing a round that penetrated the speeders armor before exploding causing the whole vehicle to go up in an explosion. More gunfire followed as the fire fight ensued. It wasn't long before every insurgent found himself dead. Then the taskforce grouped up after securing the area.

"Sirs I analysed the data they will attempt an attack on ISB HQ here." Mute said having down so during the firefight, "Price himself is leading a team of skilled insurgents."

"When?" Questioned Soap.

"We have a day to get there." Mute replied.

Soap was silent for a second. Seeing how things went down and how many insurgents wound up dead he didn't trust these men not to gun down Price without a second thought. However there were plenty of men here who wouldn't.

"There's still a lot of information we'll need to put down the insurgency after all Price is smart enough to plan his own death or capture. We split in to two teams. I want Fives,Echo,Ghost,Roach, and Gaz to me we'll catch Price. Everyone else continue gathering intel in the base raids."

Everyone looked at each other. Everyone one there was a veteran soldier they knew how to follow orders to the letter. Everyone there was also special forces they knew how to question when something sounded off.

"With all due respect sir you want to go into place filled with both imperials and insurgents aiming to kill you with only part of the force." Ash said, "If something goes wrong we're t0 far away to provide aid."

"Not to forget as you said it's Price you have no idea what he's planning without backup so much could go horribly wrong." Nomad inquired, "How do you even plan to get into the city."

"My words final I know Price I'll be able to handle it."

"Sir you're going after a high value target who will have all the necessary information to take down the insurgency of taken alive. This right here is the most critical mission let us aid you." IQ inquired.

"That's going to have to be a negative now we need to move out before the insurgents realize what's happened to their base."

Without further argument everyone complied with Soap's wishes diverging into two groups. Soap's current goal was to intercept Price at all costs if imperials got in the way they'd end up dead. The rest of the taskforce would be distracted from the task at hand and unable to infer. Soap thought he had everything planned out.

In speeders moving threw the Corellian capital city drove Captain Price the very next day. He wasn't in his normal store looking just like a normal civilian. He was going to execute a very important mission. However the mission itself was suicide in every sense of the word. It needed to be done for the insurgency to survive regardless.

"Sir?" Questioned the man next to him.

"What do you need Hellfire?" Price questioned his most loyal man easily the last time he may be able to do so.

"Nothing it's just are you sure you don't want me to lead this one." Hellfire said implying it wasn't too late for Price to duck and run.

"No Hellfire I need to be the one to do this." Price replied as their vehicles grew closer and closer to ISB headquarters. He quickly activated the com link to make sure everyone was ready, "Guns ready?"

"Yes sir." Replied an insurgent commando from a different vehicle.

"Alright commence the operation."

The speeders pulled up around ISB headquarters. Quickly an insurgent with an RPG opened fire the blast blowing the doors off the placing killing many inside. Minueteman and Cardinal moved up first with M16A4 assault rifles. Mass gun fire erupted as they entered shooting dead ISB stormtroopers stationed on guard. Hellfire and Price got out with their large group of insurgents charging in.

Each insurgent commando was trained by Price making them just as skilled as the SAS itself. This showed as the raid happened in a flash stormtroopers and anyone willing to pull a gun on them riddle with bullets their blood painting the wall. Then Price stood moved into the office of a senior ISB officer kicking the door in. He quickly shot dead both guards watching the doorway with his M4 assault rifle.

"Don't move!" Price yelled at the man. Hellfire had his back watching the door way. Price quickly grabbed the holo line sending on an open channel, "I demand the release of all insurgent Prisoners or I will kill everyone in this building!"

Threw out the whole building imperials found themselves on the business end of a rifle. The insurgents had secured the building quickly. Now it was a waiting game. None of them were scared none of them were nervous they knew what was coming. Threw the front imperial commandos moved in opening fire on the insurgents who returned fire with their assault rifles.

Coming in down the road was Soap and his team all armed up. They stopped very quickly and got just thirty minutes after the fight had begun. They moved upon the building their own rifles ready. As they breached they saw all over the ground dead insurgents and dead imperials. Fives and Echo had gone in first looking around. Echo stopped as he had seen movement and pointed with his gun.

"I got a living insurgent!" He shouted.

Everyone stopped to see Minuteman the navy seal who'd went back for Price years ago laying on the ground wounded. Soap charged over to him putting his rifle down as he bent down to one knee. Everyone else set up a perimeter. "It's me Soap from years ago on haven."

"I remember you." Said Minuteman coughing as he spoke, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for Price news reports lately have been making you out as terrorists and command wanted to be sure before further action was taken." That being only partially true. It showed on Minuteman's face that he wasn't buying it.

"Yeah right I know my people they sent you here to kill us," Minuteman replied having worked with Lincoln in the past, "I can't they thought we were the ones who executed those bombings but forget that you gotta get me out of here. The imperials apprehended Price to question plus Hellfire and Cardinal as leverage. They mistook me for dead."

"Bloody hell." S5oap replied then turned to his men, "Alright help him up and let's get out of here."

However Ghost got view of outside from a window and saw more imperial commandos alongside black hole and death troopers show up. They knew they were there it was the only explanation as to why they would return.

"Everybody down bought a platoon of imperials coming in!" Ghost yelled as whipped around causing everyone to quickly scatter threw out the building.

Soap ran with Minuteman getting him clear of the entrance the two entering some dead guy's office going under his desk as the imperials breached. Things had gotten out of control Soap wasn't sure if he could get himself out of this one. However there was still one last hope he formed a plan. Quickly he got on the com link.

"Alright we're pinned by a platoon of imperials I have a tracker lodged in the back of my tooth Sandman has the ability to track it. I'm going to surrender however I'm leaving a critical informant here for pick up under a desk in an office if the others make it so be it. Soap out." Soap hung up the com then left Minuteman charging out of the office gun in hand. The imperials saw him and had their blasters set for stun on orders of a superior. Soap shot down three of them before being consumed by stun beams. The imperials surrounded his body quickly placing it in coughs. Gaz came out as well taking a beam to the face Ghost tried coming from the side hanging to shot down three others before going down himself. The imperials had gotten what they needed and dragged the three men out of building. The whole building was then closed off to the public and branded a crime scene.

Sandman had gotten the message at an insurgent strong hold. His team had managed to secure an insurgent shuttle that had been left. Once again every insurgent had been put down with lethal force. They were inspecting the shuttle for any clues they could find. Sandman turned to Nomad who was the nearest to him.

"We got a complication." Sandman told him, "We need to get Soap's position Asap."

"Something went wrong I see." Said Venom Snake over hearing Sandman as he entered the shuttle.

"Very." Sandman replied and although they probably wouldn't state it he could tell they weren't to pleased.

"What happened?" Snake questioned crossing his arms. The rest of taskforce came in around Sandman ready to hear what Soap had gotten himself into.

"At this precise moment in time it's safe to assume Soap is in imperial custody." Sandman started slowly and could tell from the look on some of their faces how annoyed they were, "However there's an informant hidden in ISB HQ our current priority should be to rescue him. Then I can pull ups Soap's location if he's not off world."

"If he is?" Questioned Ash.

"We'll come to that if it happens let's move." Sandman said. However he saw the reluctantcy in his men. It was clear he was losing the respect of his own men without even doing anything.

Twitch had managed to hot wire a few speeders the insurgents were using. IQ had very quickly removed the machine guns attached and Fuze made them look normal painting over the insurgencies insignia with spray paint he'd found. Mute meanwhile took a dead insurgent's com link so he could listen in on the conversations.

"Interesting." Mute said as he listened in.

"What?" Questioned Ash who was overseeing all of this.

"The insurgents talk in Spanish." Mute said surprised, "Being from the SAS I can say Spanish was not required to learn and although Price could be using it I doubt it. Especially using the time to teach the whole insurgencies a little bizarre."

"Do you speak Spanish?" Questioned Ash.

"If I spoke Spanish I would just tell what they were saying instead of stating it's suspicious that they speak Spanish." Mute said basically his nice way of saying stupid question.

"Didn't Nomad operate in Bolivia?" Questioned Fuze overhearing the conversation, "Maybe he'd understand."

"Understand what?" Nomad questioned walking over to see the progress made on the speeders.

"Do you speak Spanish?" Mute questioned. Nomad found it a very bizarre question to ask thousands of parsecs away from any Spanish speaking country.

"I can understand it." Nomad replied, "Why?"

Mute said nothing more he threw Nomad the com link which was still transmitting. Nomad grabbed and listened for a few seconds to other people talking trying to call whoever it was. Then Venom Snake came from behind and took the com link.

"Si este es Ramírez." Snake said in a very convincing accent. It translated to yes this is Ramirez. Everyone simply listened as Snake got in a conversation with the insurgents. It lasted for ten minutes before the communication was cut. With Sandman coming out curious as to what was going on.

"We gotta go they know it's a ruse." Snake replied having collected enough information for some basic conclusions.

"How?" Questioned Nomad.

"I didn't roll my Rs correctly." Snake replied.

Quickly everyone without asking further questions hopped in the demilitarized speeders. Sandman quickly put two and two together and concluded more Insurgents were coming taking the wheel next to Snake.

"Someone please explain in detail what just happened." Sandman replied as he took off in the speeder.

"I used an insurgents com link they speak Spanish Snake is apparently fluent in Spanish." Mute explained from the back of the speeder.

"Alright what'd you discover." Sandman said looking to Snake who'd been the one to actually talk to the insurgents.

"Not much besides where were you, what's going on, is the shipment ok, then why do you sound funny." Snake replied. Everyone focused on one phrase from that statement.

"Shipment?" Everyone questioned at once and regretted not searching the shuttle more thoroughly. However Spanish plus shipment made Nomad think of only one thing.

"They're drug traffickers." Was his immediate response, "Or that's how they're funding their insurgent activity at least."

"So we can safely conclude the terrorists and the insurgents are two different groups." Sandman replied with a smile, "Excellent work."

Night fell once they arrived in the capital. They moved carefully towards the target building Sandman held a hand up before moving upon it. He wasn't sure if was safe or not to move in. He looked over at Nomad.

"Drone." He said keeping it short. Nomad complied throwing his drone up and flying it over the building everything looked clear. As he entered the building he spotted numerous naval commandos standing guard. However hiding in an upper corner was republic commando Boss who looked up at the drone waving.

"Alright bought six storms in the lobby we need to take them out before progressing I also spotted Boss." Nomad replied as he got his weapon ready.

"We breach at the same time let's move." Sandman said back to his men.

They sprinted towards the building everyone raising their weapons up as they came to the blown up entrance. Sandman and Nomad fired the first shots taking down to naval commandos right off the bat. Before the others could react everyone opened fire the bullets shredding their enemies apart.

Sandman moved in first everyone following behind. They all kept their guns up as they looked around they saw more naval commandos walking down from the upper floor having heard the noises. IQ and Mute quickly shot them dead before they could even raise their weapons. Boss then came down from his hiding spot. Darman,Fives,Echo, and Fordo joining him.

"Bought time." Boss replied, "We gotta move imperials are probably about to put the whole city under martial law of they haven't already."

"Soap said something about an informant." Sandman said before going forward.

"Right." Boss said gesturing his head towards an office room.

Twitch and Fuze quickly moved in and found Minuteman laying on the ground. They helped him up and carried him over. Sandman looked over remembering the DEVGRU operator.

"Alright let's vacate the area." Sandman ordered.

"Where to?" Questioned Nomad, "Both spots we hut early are crawling with terrorists by now."

"We got a safe house." Minuteman said, "Takes about a day to get there from here."

Sandman nodded still unsure if that had been compromised or not since a lot of the information Frost had sent him was now in terrorist hands. However they didn't seem to have to much of a choice.

"Lead the way."

Soap meanwhile found himself in the back of an armored imperial transport his hands cuffed. Ghost and Gaz were across from him everyone was silent. There were stormtroopers on guard all around them. They also figured a few patrol vehicles lurking behind and in front as well. The vehicle came to a halt. Soap knew that meant they'd arrived at the prison.

The doors opened ISB shadow troopers moved in E11 blasters ready. They grabbed all three men and threw them out of the vehicle with force. Everywhere they looked stormtroopers. Soap then looked forward and focused on a figure a big figure approaching him. Ghost was in utter disbelief.

"I almost didn't recognize you in that imperial uniform Shepard." Soap replied not focusing on the how at this precise moment, "I can only assume Makarov is here as well."

"Soap mactavish the bastard who killed me." Sheppard said as he walked over to the man staring him in the face. He then socked the man hard in the ribs breaking a few causing Soap to go to the ground, "I'm going to enjoy breaking you. Move them to their cells!"

The black hole troopers grabbed them and forced them forward dragging them to their cells. Each man was thrown in one then the door was locked and the guards left. Gaz fell in his and charged at the door ramming it in anger as if he could break threw.

"I'll kill all ya bastards once I get out of here!" Gaz threatened at guards who most likely weren't listening.

"No use is shouting mate better to save your energy." Said a familiar voice.

Gaz slowly turned around to see a bearded male in an orange jump suit. However Gaz knew immediately who this man was his facial hair gave it away.

"Price?"

The safe house was far from any form of civilization on Corellia. Still Sandman had his men enter with caution no one lowering their weapons till the whole cabin was clear. Then quickly Minuteman was brought in as Twitch went looking for the medical supplies.

"You know what you're doing with those?" Questioned Fuze as Twitch grabbed the medical bag she found strapped to a wall.

"We spent more than ten years with nothing to do besides run drills. During that time Doc showed me a thing or two it's good enough to keep him alive."

Twitch was quick to apply basic medical treatment to Minuteman's wounds. The SEAL thanked her and then turned to Sandman who was eager for some answers.

"We know you guys aren't the terrorists that was the easy part what I want to know is who are the terrorists and where is the rest of your insurgency?"

"Well my delta friend," Minuteman started thinking how to best summarize it, "It all started when the rebel alliance aproached us asked us to join. Or numbers increased and we were almost ready to take the world. Then they showed up. Lead by a man named Raul Menendez they brought drugs and violence and posed as us. People got the wrong idea and the empire used the opportunity to increase military presence on Corellia. The alliance retracted their offer and Price knew the only way he could get it back was to go to the outer rim and distance ourselves from Menendez's narco terrorism. However getting the insurgency off the planet is harder than you might think. So Price got attention off the escape and on a fire fight at ISB HQ. By now our insurgency has reached a number of world's Price had discovered prior to our attempted takeover of Corellia."

"There goes our troops." Said Mute who had hoped they could use the insurgency to combat the terrorists.

"We don't need em." Ash replied, "We got the skill and man necessary to spring Price and our comrades in our own."

"And in handling an entire narco terrorist organization?" Mute replied.

"We can find and kill their leaders throw them into chaos."

"Or contact the true insurgency after we secure their leader and return." Nomad suggested, "But first we need to locate Soap so Sandman sir if you would."

Sandman then did his part quickly activating the tracking device. He studied for a few seconds as it pinpointed Soap's location. He grinned as it wouldn't be that hard to travel to.

"About five miles out gear up." Sandman replied.

It didn't take very long to spot the black sight which Nomad had full peripheral view of the complex that everyone saw on his tablet screen hiding in a nearby forest. Their they spotted numerous enemy patrols everyone carefully memorizing their patrol routes.

"Can we get a look in the prison this whole things gonna be rather difficult if we don't know where Soap is."

"We'll lose signal and risk detection." Nomad replied.

"It's going to be messy but will just have to breach." Sandman said ready to move.

"Wait what if I could break in completely undetected and make sure our guys were safe." Venom Snake replied.

"Be goddamn impossible." Nomad replied, "You'd have to be the stealthiest bastard to rome the universe."

However everyone noticed there was no reply from Snake. They all turned around completely shocked the man had managed to disappear without making a single sound.

"How the actual fuck did he do that?" Questioned Nomad who had spent his whole life getting in and out without averting suspicion towards the American cause.

Meanwhile Snake had managed to jump over a fence knock three guys out and sneak into the facility. He moved carefully hiding in a corner as he heard a patrol of naval commandos walking by. He jumped out behind grabbing throwing him into a nearby closet. He threw the man's helmet off and kept his hand over his mouth.

"Tell me where John Mactavish is being held or I'll snap your neck." Snake said into the man's ear very hostile.

"Ok ok take it easy," The naval commando replied, "Cell block D."

Snake smacked the man hard over the head with his pistol knocking him clean out. He fell completely silent using his heightened senses to make sure the coast was clear. Then be swung the door opened and darted out.

Soap sat against his quarters cot staring at the metal wall. Ghost had decided to try and get some sleep for he knew Sheppard had plenty planned for him. However Soap thought he heard something like a thud.

"Ghost!" Soap yelled waking up his comrade.

"What?" He questioned obviously annoyed.

"You hear that?" He questioned.

"Hear what?" Ghost questioned assuming it was obvious he'd fallen asleep.

They were both silent as stormtroopers were heard moving down the hallway in their uniformed march. Then a chain of thuds and the crisp sound of silence weapon whipping threw the wind then there was utter and total silence. Then the door whooshed open revealing Snake and a bunch of knocked out stormtroopers all around.

"Alright let's go it's not gonna take long before the enemy starts wondering what happened that patrol of guards I attacked for their data card." Snake replied.

"Gaz is here to we need to locate him before we leave." Soap said in response.

Meanwhile everyone else was waiting knowing Snake had a communicator. They hadn't seen any change movement from the posted gaurds suggesting nothing bad had happened yet. However that didn't help the fact it had been ten minutes.

"Think he's dead?" Questioned Nomad, "It's negative but the likely hood of him getting threw is small."

Sandman held his hand up signaling silence as he heard his earpiece crack. He quickly put his hand to it knowing it was Snake.

"Snake?" He questioned into the mic.

"I got Soap and Ghost working in Gaz I'm going to need a distraction something to keep the attention off me." Snake replied over the mic.

"We can arrange that," Sandman said as the communication cut he then turned around to the rest of his team, "Lock and load we're going to provide Snake with a distraction."

"Distraction I got just the thing." Fuze said with a smirk underneath his mask.

A few naval commandos were patrolling a section of the wall. They had heard a small alert go off signaling someone was inside. Sheppard had dispatched Death troopers to deal with them so the naval commandos patrolled unaffected. However they stopped seeing a hole drilled threw the wall. Then they heard a chain of what could best be described as chums. To their horror rest grenades in a cluster were shot out towards them.

On the other side Fuze listened as he heard numerous explosions followed by naval commando screams. Nomad,Darman, and Twitch stood behind him ready to move. Very quickly Darman placed a charge over the wall backed off to the side setting it off blowing a huge whole in it. Quickly stormtroopers charged towards the position to inspect what was going on. Nomad and Twitch moved in with assault rifles both squeezing their triggers down bullets and shell casings flying as they pierced the armor of numerous enemy troopers. Fuze popped a smoke grenade and quickly everyone charged in opening fire with their weapons.

On another end Ash took out her grenade launcher firing it watching as it collided with the wall twisted in and exploded leveling the whole thing. Mute and IQ coveted laying down gunfire upon a group of naval commandos while she put her launcher away and raised her GC36C she used to place bullets threw three troopers. She threw a flash bang in to cover there assault.

At the front gate stormtroopers stood guard at a checkpoint hearing gunshots and explosions already coming from two areas they could only assume they'd be hit next. They were right the sound of an M4A1 assault rifle blew away the silence. The man in the guard box along with two troopers standing out side were shot out their blood painting the area behind them. Sandman moved in with Boss,Fives,Echo, and Fordo. Quickly a man in the sniper tower took aim only to be taken by Fives who placed a shot from an MK14 threw the man's brain. Echo and Fordo both threw frag grenades out as Boss moved in with a big L86 LSW he squeezed the trigger letting the bullets rip threw numerous enemies the grenades exploded scattering more men.

Meanwhile Gaz and Price were wide awake as they heard gunshots and explosions breaking outside. They could also hear stormtroopers charging down the hallway as they charged up their blasters to handle a situations outside. They both simply listened to the attack.

"Those your insurgents?" Questioned Gaz.

"I told them to leave bloody bastards must've gone against my orders." Price replied a grin across his face.

"I don't know why you're surprised you're the one who trained them." Gaz replied jokingly.

The cell door swished open revealing two Death troopers. Both of them raised their E-11Ds Gaz and Price responding by raising their hands in the air. Two gunshots cracked both troopers fell dead Venom Snake standing over their bodies holding a pistol instead of his stun gun behind him Ghost and Soap who had grabbed E-11s off of naval commandos.

"Price." Soap replied as he lowered his weapon.

"Soap." Price replied as he threw Gaz an E-11D before grabbing one for himself, "We need to move we might just be able to stop Sheppard from escaping I can only imagine he's already on the run."

Outside everyone had moved into the facility gunning down stormtroopers with speed,accuracy,and efficiency. More troopers charged outside many throwing grenades. The imperials did their best to block entrance into the hanger. Sheppard charged out with a Nova trooper and Death Trooper sergeant near him.

Sandman recognized him and opened fire nailing three stormtroopers near him. He gave his men a hand signal to take Sheppard out. Fives aimed his rifle Sheppard in his cross hairs he pulled the trigger but not before a death trooper could move in to shield him. Three bullets flew right threw the trooper killing him just barely missing Sheppard.

"Don't let Sheppard escape!" Sandman yelled over the com pointing at the flying general.

Boss turned his LMG on Sheppard's location. The General and his security detail took cover as gunfire poured in. Numerous naval commandos were shot trying to fight back. Sheppard reached for his own pistol. The death trooper captain signaled for him not to and nodded at the Nova trooper. The Nova trooper took out two thermal detonators throwing both of them.

They exploded Sandman and his men felt the heat of each explosion. The flash blurred their vision for a moment as well. The death trooper captain charged out carrying his heavy blaster squeezing the trigger. This provided the necessary distraction for the Nova trooper to move Sheppard on to the shuttle. Ash fired her grenade launcher as Fuze took out the death trooper with three shots to the chest. The shuttle took off taking slight damage from Ash's grenade.

Everyone tried shooting but ended up knocked down by the impact of the ship blasting out of their into orbit. Sandman got up and stared at the fleeing general.

"Shit." He cursed having been so close to a critical target.

Snake and the former prisoners came sprinting out in amazement their comrades had managed to take out all the imperials. However they noticed they were just standing their and Sheppard's body was nowhere to be seen.

"The good general got away I see." Gaz remarked.

"Unfortunately yes." Sandman replied bitterly.

"Well I highly doubt that's the last we'll be seeing of him." Gaz said in response over saying we'll catch him next time.

"I'd hate to ruin the mood but you got a bloody extraction plan or we just gonna sit here till more imperials arrive I gotta insurgency to run." Price said in response.

Everyone stopped to see the man who hadn't looked to different since last they left him. To this they were quite surprised. But that's what the serum had done to them.

"Regroup at the safe house we left Minuteman in." Sandman replied, "Then we can call Bacara to extract us."

Hours later everyone regrouped at the safe house a wounded Minuteman saw Price and sat up to meet his comrade. Everyone else didn't take the opportunity to rest for they knew imperials would be hunting them by now. Shepard didn't take to kindly to embarrassments and this would be a serious one on his part.

"You gotta get me back to my insurgents they need to know their leader still lives they're on a jungle world we code named VC. It's not on any star chart so I'll have to put it in." Price told the rest if the team.

"We need to inform command who knows how they need to know what's really going in out here." Nomad replied wanting to complete the mission.

"You can call em from VC." Price guaranteed, "I'll speak with them from their if you want me to."

"Then we go to VC." Soap replied not seeing a different option.

"No, we take a vote." Sandman replied, "We're a team and we need to make decisions as a team."

"Of course the yank wants to vote," Soap replied, "Before you do keep in mind VC's closer to our current location travel time will be less and since we'll need to work with Price anyways easier to establish a hud."

Everyone considered then the vote began. Everyone voted to go to VC first simply because they could get well deserved rest. This was done in the nick of time as Nikolai flew in with a drop ship Bacara and his deadliest marines moved in setting up a perimeter. Quickly the forces of Goliath charged out quickly making their way in the ship. The galactic marines quickly fell back joining them. Bacara saw Price and saluted him.

"Good to have you back sir." He said remembering the clone wars and not being informed he was suspected terrorist.

"Good to be back commander." Price said returning the salute.

Nikolai then brought the ship back up to the air and was about to set coordinates. Then Price entered the cabin the Russian pilot getting a good look at him.

"What'd you want old man?" Questioned Nikolai jokingly.

"Who you calling old according to minute man you're easily at least three hundred years old." Price shot back.

"And you'd be three hundred and eighty what's you point." Nikolai replied.

"We're changing course hope it's not too much of an issue." Price replied.

"Absolutely not."

About a day later their ship came out of hyperspace in orbit of VC. Price directed them as they flew above the jungle world landing on a pad in a base well hidden by the jungle around it. Insurgents trained by Price surrounded the ship utilizing Aks lead by Hellfire who fancied himself a Scar L and a mandalorian holding two westar pistols. The doors opened Price and Minuteman exited first.

"Hellfire!Sabine! tell these men to lower your weapon for the men you're aiming at could kill all of you with pencils if they so willed it." Price said only half joking.

"Good to see your alive sir." Hellfire replied saluting.

"It's good to be alive," Price replied, "We need to make a call get the holocom up."

Everyone was moved into the main facility Soap over a holo table as Lincoln was contacted. The man appeared as a blue figure in front of him he had a very cross face that suggested displeasure.

"What the hell happened to avoiding conflict with imperials the news states you raided a base full of em. They're spinning it off as further aggression from rebellion groups to gain public support. You better have found the god damn holy grail."

"Almost sir," Soap started as he let Price appear next to him in the hologram being projected back to Lincoln, "We discovered the true terrorists are a narcotics organisation deciding to try and discredit rebel cells. We further believe that it was assembled,trained,funded, and armed by General Shepherd who we shot at earlier."

"I see," Replied Lincoln, "Why didn't Frost tell me sooner."

"We ran into some trouble in Corellia thought we could fight out we were wrong luckily we set this base up years ago." Price replied, "Your operatives are fine."

"In that case you need investigate further if you can find the link behind these theoretical narcs and the empire we can turn their tactics against them. I will also be deploying some equipment to try and separate Price's men from the look of terrorists. Continue your work and try to be less overt after all you don't want a full blown civil war quite yet."

"No sir, no we do not." Soap replied before the communication cut.

Meanwhile task force Goliath met up the insurgents. Sandman saw Frost and decided it would be best to talk with him first. The man had been threw a lot having battled threw numerous worlds setting up insurgent cells on countless worlds. The insurgents themselves were of varying race and factions. Soap and Price emerged from the conference room to see both their teams waiting for them. Everyone turned to see their commanding officers standing together.

"Alright gents Apollo's dropping off weaponry and new uniforms tomorrow for we are no longer Price's insurgency we are Goliath battalion. Our objective is to hunt down what Soap has told me are Narco terrorist something I never thought to encounter off earth and as usual do whatever we have to thwart the empire. Get to know these men from Apollo they are your new brothers in arms." Price told his insurgents.

"Same goes for my men these insurgents are to be your brothers in arms embrace them. Better you know each other easier it's gonna be to get the job done." Soap replied, "Now I know many of you probably feel I haven't really embraced you today in fact I pretty much alienated you to be honest. However I've never seen a more skilled group of individuals in my history in spec ops so never again will I do so and I should've said before but welcome to Goliath."

 **So that concludes this chapter I like to imagine little whispers from Ghost recon wild lands playing in the end there. In the future there will be guest appearences in some chapters by characters who dont come from starwars or a military based video game. I'm not sure if you I should state all the guests or leave it a suprise that'll be for you to decide But next chapter we go further into just who the insurgents are along with one guest appearance.**


	11. The Bourne intergalactic

**As it seems the cross over is forming into an X over I thought it would be right to add a disclaimer since multliple medias are now involved** **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to starwars,call of duty, rainbow six, metal gear, or Ghost recon all rights reserved to Diseny,Activision, Ubi soft, and Kojima/Konami.** **Now with enjoy chapter 11 of Goliath**

Planet: VC

Twelve months before the battle of Yavin

Goliath battalion

LAATs rained from orbit carrying new equipment for the insurgency. Nomad and Mute were over seeing the ships coming in for landing. The LAATs landed very quickly men on the inside unloaded crates full of weaponry and new uniforms. Then a New operator hopped off one a polish female with green hair.

"Names Ela, Mute you probably remember me from operation blood orchid." The new rainbow operator replied.

"Yeah I recall," Mute replied, "Welcome to the new team."

Quickly Ela, Mute, and Nomad got to work grabbing one of the unloaded crates and moving it into a hangar bay. Numerous insurgents moved out as well to grab and unload the rest of the equipment. They then began cracking them open. Nomad's good grew wide as he took out one of the rifles. It was a M4A1 shiny and new.

"Damn this must've just come off the assembly line." He remarked examining the weapon. He turned to an insurgent he had conversed with earlier, "Hera you and your friends are pretty god damn lucky if commands sending these."

He threw the rifle to twi'lek who caught. Price had instructed everyone on how to use AK47s in the past since that use to be all they had. However the AK was crude compared to this fine piece of machinery.

"I'm sure we'll make good use of these." She replied making sure the safety was still on.

Nomad cracked open another crate to see the new uniforms model after the US military after getting it all out it resembled spec ops gear even came with helmets and masks. Again this was pretty solid gear to be gifting insurgents.

"Good now you guys don't look like the bloody Taliban." Mute joked as everyone stared at the new gear.

"What's the Taliban?" Questioned Hera.

Before that conversation everyone saw Sandman enter the hanger. He had just come from a critical meeting with Soap and Price. Over critical information.

"Everyone in the conference room we have missions to complete." The delta operator said.

Minutes later everyone was grouped around the holo table. Soap stood their prepared with today's briefing.

"The rebel alliance as you know is very influential and getting closer to them would greatly expand our operations," Soap started getting everyone's attention, "The rebels have a contact who managed to infiltrate an imperial facility and extract critical information including the inner workings of their weapons facility. This man is currently stuck on Christosis evading imperial detection. We need to find him and get him off world before imperial forces kill him then get him to the alliance as a symbol of friendship."

"Why not use the information for ourselves?" Questioned Gaz.

"Because it would be nice to have an army of trained rebels backing us for the eventual conquest of Corellia." Soap replied.

"I'm sorry did you say conquest what are we the Roman empire?" Questioned Nomad jokingly.

"No we're better unlike those Italian pricks we'll actually succeed in managing all of our territory." Sandman butted in getting a few laughs.

"What's the Roman empire?" Questioned trained insurgent Sabine who like all the other natives who had a very limited knowledge of earth history.

"We're moving off topic there's a second mission that needs to be executed it's smaller and needs to be kept quite to big a group might blow the secrecy of it." Price continued, "We tracked narco terrorist friends threw a mole in the hutt cartel. There's a meeting taking place in tatooine a senior member will be present you need to kidnap him and bring him here for interrogation. Now it's between the Narcs and the Hutts and we do not need to make an enemy of the Hutts. Last thing we need is to be planning something then Boba Fett leading a taskforce of the deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxy breaking in shooting the place up. So you will be under the guise of mercenaries hired by the black sun."

"And you don't feel that could cause a gang war?" Questioned Sabine questioned.

"It definitely will but that's not our problem now is it." Price replied dismissing the possible ripple effects of of a war between the black sun and the Hutt clan.

"You know what we need," Frost questioned, "Jordan and Marksman those guys were from the CIA's special activities division they could kill this op."

"What're you talking about CIA's always present I bet half of everyone here's secretly CIA spies." Said Outlaw.

"Shut up FNG we don't have time for your ludicrous conspiracy theories." Soap shot back,"Also give me three days I can track our ex CIA friends down."

"That won't be necessary I can execute this single handedly just give me a blaster and a disguise it'll be down just like that and they'll never even guess it was us." Gaz advertised.

"I know you work Gaz we all know your work you're one of our best," Price replied, "Which is exactly sending you alone is risky we lose you it's not just a lost we can shrug off."

"Boss we're SAS I'm not doing this because I expect to come back alive quite the opposite in fact and as you said you know my work so you know I'll get it down."

"Yes if you come back alive if you don't this insurgency will be dealt a serious blow."

"Then who else are you going to send your most skilled would all deal serious losses to this insurgency if they were compromised. If anything I'm the least valuable of the most valuable."

"Gaz one informant just isn't worth it."

"Really that's not what you would've said years ago on earth," Gaz said starting to get combative, "You've changed I don't it's because I'm actually that tactically valuable you just can't bare the thought of losing your friends again being left alone for eternity."

"You arrogant bastard can't just sit your arse down and let someone else handle it?" Price replied his voice steaming with anger.

"I could tag along," Ash said the two stopped their confrontation between one another which had seemingly isolated them from the rest of the room. The two turned to look at rainbow operative, "As Gaz pointed out he can execute this and sending anyone else could deal a more serious blow if things go south. As you pointed out executing this alone is near suicide which is why he won't be alone. I'll tag along tactically expendable and skilled increasing the chances of mission success."

"I'll accept that." Price said, "And as the commanding officer I'm ordering you to do it as well."

"Soap's technically in charge but I'll accept these terms," Gaz replied backing off.

"Both of you head to the armory trade your guns for blaster and dress in anything that can't be associated with us." Price continued.

Both operatives nodded then exited the room. Though the conversation was brief it was tense for a moment Price didn't exactly say anything.

"The rescue mission?" Questioned Soap getting everything back on track.

"Right, Frost you're in charge of the operation select your operatives wisely I want Venom Snake here he's more useful building an army then trying to make us look good so he's. Same goes for Sandman, Ghost and Soap I need them to help plan out the next campaign."

"Right but can we at least see a picture of who were rescuing?" Questioned Frost accepting his duties.

"Right." Price replied and began pressing buttons in the holo table.

Then everyone from earth gasped at the sight of the person the would be assigned to rescue. He was an infamous man from their world. Branded a rogue agent and criminal by the government how he got here was unknown and shocked them to the core.

"Jesus Christ it's Jason Bourne." Remarked Frost his jaw dropped seeing the holographic image of one of the deadliest men alive.

Christsosis

Vladimir Makarov had gone from dead terrorist to living space terrorist to imperial intelligence operative. The job itself hadn't really changed in it always involved violence and terror. Those were to things he was skilled it at.

He arrived on Christosis where someone needed to be cleaned up. He was given very little information on the target for the imperials had very little information. Now that was a first. However he had a picture and though the figure reminded him of someone he'd seen appear in the news he dismissed the thought of the man making it all the way out here.

He and a group of black hole troopers moved threw the streets unchallenged no even dare look one of them in the eye. This man had been spotted only minutes ago entering a tavern. Makarov had the place surrounded. The ex terrorist himself drawing an E-11 blaster rifle. He opened the door to see his target passing something to another alien a rodian it looked like. Makarov quickly opened fire blasting the rodian in the head turning his face black from the heat he fell over dead. His target moved quickly drawing a pistol. Five shots went off two of the black hole stormtroopers who entered were shot dead instantly.

Makarov moved in squeezing the trigger gunning down numerous patrons who were in the way as he tried to kill his target. The black hole stormtroopers stationed outside the bar had strict orders not to allow anyone to escape. Patrons who made it outside only did so to be gunned down by a shadow trooper with a heavy blaster. Their bodies lined the floor.

Makarov quickly learned the hard way it was indeed the man from earth. He felt a hard fist strike him across the face breaking his jaw. His gun was stolen from his hands as he then felt the metal strike him across the head throwing him to the ground. Then Jason Bourne turned the gun on two shadow troopers blasting both of them dead. He then moved to one of the bodies and grabbed a thermal detonator off one man and went to the door way. He clicked the button down and threw it,

The explosive device landed near three elite troopers exploding killing them. Bourne then charged out rifle aimed he pulled the trigger quickly shooting out all the other troopers. He then jumped in his own land speeder and flew off.

Tatooine

Gaz and Ash arrived planetside on tatooine dressed like galactic natives. Gaz very carefully took out an E11 blaster rifle primed and ready to get the job done. Ash an EE3 carbine preferring the range advantage over the high fire rate. A speeder was made ready and the target building wasn't to far off.

"Alright remember we need to move fast don't give'em time to think." Gaz replied, "We're treading in very dangerous waters."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Ash replied, "If missions weren't dangerous there'd be no reason to call it special operations would there."

"I suppose not." Gaz replied.

The two then jumped in the speeder and drove off. On tatooine they noticed it was a lot easier to carry weapons out the open as they entered mos eisley nobody questioned the fact they were packing heavy weaponry. Maybe that was just life here on tatooine maybe they assumed they were bounty hunters.

Gaz drove the speeder near the targets apartment complex to see it had stormtroopers guarding it. Corruption ran deep in the empire it seemed and this further complicated things. Gaz looked around to find a way in however the imperials covered just about every angle.

"Alright follow my lead." Gaz said reaching for a thermal detonator.

Ash simply nodded. Gaz jumped out of the vehicle Ash following behind blaster ready as he lined up against the gate. He then clicked a button on the detonator it began to tick. Swiftly he slid threw the entrance under the feet of a group of unsuspecting stormtroopers.

The troopers looked down and flinched trying to evade but it was to late. The grenade exploded a few dead troopers flying past them. Then Gaz moved in first Ash behind him. They were quick entering the gate the stormtroopers remaining were shaken up from the ordeal. Gaz was quick to let off a few shots from his blaster the bolts striking the commanding officer in the chest and two of his men in the head. Ash then used her carbine to very accurately blast the remaining three in the neck and face quickly.

They then moved towards the entrance of the target building. Gaz kicked down the door as Ash then moved in. Several thugs working for the Hutts pulled blaster pistols Ash was quick to blast each one in the chest. Their target had his men pull various SMGs Gaz was quick to blast each one of them in the head. Ash quickly set the blaster for stun and neutralized their target. She then grabbed the man throwing him over her shoulder.

Gaz then charged back outside blaster raised as he maneuvered towards the speeder. Quickly the target was thrown in the trunk. Gaz jumped in the driver's seat Ash next to him and they took off down the streets. However thugs pursued them in their own speeders as they were on guard near the building. Blaster fire struck their vehicle numerous times. Ash fired from the back striking one of the fierce gun men in the chest throwing him out of his vehicle.

They rounded a corner as more problems occured. Swiftly a red hit blaster bolt struck the blaster that was in Ash's hand the operator moved back into the vehicle as on speeder bike chasing them down the streets was Boba Fett. Gaz saw him in his rear view mirror and increased in speed the bounty hunter did the exact same thing.

Gaz then squeezed the break and swerved around the bounty hunter Boba did the same the two went in a circle before stopping with ten meters between them facing each other. Gaz fever his engine the galaxy's deadliest bounty hunter did the same. This guy had guts.

"What are you doing Gaz?" Ash questioned.

"We're about to find out just how brave this guy is." Gaz replied.

He then squeezed the accelerator Fett doing the same. The two charged at the other their speeds increasing the longer they went. Both remained undaunted ready for a head on collision. However right before collision could take place Ash grabbed the wheel swerving Gaz out of the way the bounty hunter found himself headed right for the wall of a building. Unable to turn he activated his jet pack allowing the bike to collide with the building. He then shot himself right on the roof of the speeder holding on to it.

"This guys relentless." Ash said, "He's fucking insane."

"I don't know I kind of like him." Gaz replied as blaster bolts flew threw the roof from Fett his gauntlet. Ash drew a DC17 pistol and returned fire threw the roof.

Then Gaz slammed hard on the breaks throwing Fett off the vehicle in front of them. Gaz quickly slammed the accelerator about to ram the bounty hunter who jumped out of the way right before being hit. Gaz then turned and flew off leaving Fett in the dust.

The skilled hunter stood up. While his prey had escaped it was hardly over in fact it had just begun no target evaded him for so long. No he hadn't jumped on the roof of the speeder because he thought he had them. He did it to plant a homing device on its hood which he was now using.

Orbit of Christosis

Frost had brought along with him Mute and Nomad to get this mission down along with an insurgent air team under instruction from Nikolai. Frost was tasked with leading this operation he held in his hands an M4A1 assault rifle silenced with ACOG scope attached. Mute had himself running with the MPK5 with a holographic sight. Nomad was running with an ACR with a grip and ACOG attacked while carrying a backup MP5 on his back. Alongside two other drop ships with insurgent commandos trained by Captain Price himself.

"Alright our primary objective is to locate Jason Bourne." Frost started off the briefing.

"And how do we manage the combined efforts of the CIA and NSA failed to do it over the course of ten years. And you want us to do it in a matter of hours this is mission impossible." Nomad replied, "Not to forget imperials are hunting him as well."

"I wouldn't say we're that limited." Mute replied, "After all imperial intelligence just volunteered to help us."

Mute then reveal on a tablet the communications expert had tapped in to the enemy common is and surveillance systems on Christosis.

"Patch that threw." Frost replied.

On the ground with absolutely no clue all their communications were being monitored by the enemy Makarov had resumed his search after some time in a bacta tank.

"City on lock down?" Questioned Makarov to one of the black hole troopers.

"Yes sir anyone caught outside has been shot as are your orders." The trooper replied, "No sign of Bourne yet."

"Keep searching and when you find him place him siege until I arrive do not engage him if you value your life."

"I'll inform the men agent Makarov."

Now that caught Frost's attention a confirmed presence of Vladimir Makarov taking him out would be his second goal.

"Alright add kill Makarov if possible to your objectives." Frost replied as he then continued to monitor enemy com links.

However very soon imperial intelligence picked something up. Mute had tapped into the helmet camera of one of the shadow troopers as they began to surround a warehouse with assistance from normal stormtroopers.

"Spotted born entering warehouse." A shadow trooper said over the com link, "We got his position surrounded waiting on you sir."

Frost heard this and stood up feeling pride they had accomplished the impossible even though it was technically the empires accomplishment.

"Track that and pilot move us in we're going to paradrop not to far from his location and secure the area." Frost replied everything he said was done extremely quickly.

Jason Bourne found himself pinned in a warehouse that he knew the imperials had surrounded. He could see there searchlights outside and hear them moving around. They weren't breaching yet that was smart since they hadn't known what he was capable of. Though he had to admit he didn't know how to get out of this one. At least on earth the people he ran from weren't wearing full solid body armor and carrying energy rifles.

He still had his pistol with a few rounds in it. He could do alot with that he didn't have to kill them all he just had to escape.

The Uwings came over head stopping there doors flew open. Frost didn't hesitate to jump out out Mute and Nomad behind him. The insurgent air commandos followed all around. Carefully they landed inserting themselves around the enemy.

They moved out from the darkness Nomad firing a grenade from the launcher under his barrel. One if the imperial armored transport was struck near it's fuel line causing it to explode. The shadow troopers were quick but not quick enough. Frost moved in quickly placing three shots threw the face of a single trooper piercing his armor and ensuring he was dead. Mute threw rolled in with his MPK5 squeezing the trigger gunning down three guys. The insurgent commandos moved using the element of surprise to their advantage as they opened fire. Every imperial was quickly shot out. Their bodies scattered across the ground and their blood stained everything.

Frost raised his hand up giving the insurgents the signal to surround the area. He then motioned for Mute and Nomad to follow him in. They quickly moved towards the door. Frost then kicked it open Mute and Nomad entered first guns ready.

Then Bourne came from the side unsure why they were here. He grabbed Mute's MPK5 throwing it to the side as he punched him hard in neck. Mute fell to the ground having the wind knocked out of him. Nomad let his gun drop and raised his fists seeking to subdue born and not kill him. He sent the first punch Bourne blocked it grabbed Nomad by his shoulder and slammed him against the wall. He then formed a fist ready to pound Nomad in the face.

"Wow hold it!" Frost yelled, "We are here to extract you and get you to the alliance we are not here to harm you or hand you over to the empire. Please do not break my men."

Bourne thought it out then let Nomad go. Mute then slowly got back to his feet picking up his sub machine gun shaking off his wound.

"Some way to thank the men who killed all the imperials for you." Nomad said sarcastically as he grabbed his gun from the floor.

"I had it handled." Jason Bourne replied, "Now what's your plan of escape?"

"Got U-wings outside waiting for us to exit." Frost said.

An explosion broke causing everyone to flinch. Then the sounds of gunfire sounded outside along with explosions and screams. Then the sound of a large vehicle coming towards the ground wounded before a massive explosion that blew the doors down a fiery blazes coming threw throwing the four men backwards.

Frost slowly got up to see the fiery remains of a u wing and black figures moving around the fire. Mute is quick to start firing three Shadow troopers struck in their necks and chest are thrown backward blood seen shooting from their bodies.

"Nikolai!" Frost shouted over the com link, "What the hell was that?"

"Empire caught on to us we tried to support the insurgents the hit one of our U wings with a rocket launcher. There's to much air resistance clear of city limits then I'll be able to extract you."

"Alright we'll be right on it." Frost replied. He then turned to the small squadron he had left mostly everyone they brought was probably dead, "We gotta get out of the city limits before we can get extracted cause as it is we're down one U wing."

"There's gotta be like five hundred guys out there waiting for us." Nomad replied, "This is insane."

"Let's get to it," Bourne said, "I do not plan to die here with out getting the information I have acquired to the rebel alliance."

"Alright fall on me Bourne I want you in back we need to keep you alive I'll take point let's move out." Frost said unsure what waited for him outside.

Tatooine

The speeder moved into the space port Gaz at wheel. They were almost there the mission almost over. Gaz had a smile on his face. Knowing from the beginning they'd get this done. However that smile disappeared right off his face as he saw a group of stormtroopers waiting along with Boba Fett.

"This guy's good." Ash said, "Must've placed a damn tracker on the hood while he was on us."

"Must've." Gaz said slamming his brakes grabbing his blaster, "Grab and shoot cover me while I grab the prisoner."

The speeder stopped Gaz and Ash getting out at the same time with their blasters quick to open fire three stormtroopers were shot dead before they could react. Ash squeezed the trigger on her blaster going rapid fire. The blaster bolts hammered stormtroopers in the their armor. Gaz went to the back and grabbed their prisoner from the trunk.

Ash moved backwards towards him firing off the blaster as red bolts flew everywhere they used the vehicle as cover. However as a heavy blaster came out the two realized they weren't staying here. They saw a building near by some kind of store. Gaz took out a thermal detonator Ash nodded getting at his plan.

They both moved she laid down cover as he threw. The explosion cracked stormtroopers screaming as they were blown away. The heavy blaster man taking the brunt of the impact turned into multiple melted blackened bits.

The two then ran with stormtroopers scattered sprinting for the store to seek cover. Boba Fett saw them and opened fire intentionally wounding Gaz with a blaster bolt to the shoulder blade and another to the keg as they moved into the shop. He knew this would slow them down as he moved towards the store.

Gaz grabbed the wound his shoulder rendered useless. He drew a pistol as he slumped down against the wall. He looked at Ash who was watching the prisoner he knew the enemy was charging. This was the end of the line for them. There was another door to exit threw and keep running into a crowd.

"Grab the prisoner and go I'll hold them off best I can." Gaz said raising his pistol hearing the plastoid boots.

"No, never leave a man behind." Ash replied aiming her blaster at the entrance to the store the people inside ducking for cover.

"Mission comes first." Gaz replied.

Ash didn't seem to listen. Boba allowed a squadron of stormtroopers to breach first Ash went rapid fire on her blaster shooting them down in the chest and head. Then Boba moved in Ash was quick to fire off three shots Fett's armor held as he moved to the right. Ash fired another bolt striking the blaster rifle in his hand.

The mandalorian bounty hunter taken by shock by the accuracy of what he thought was a thug. He stood frozen for a second seeing this as the end. He then heard a click.

"Out if amou." He said. Ash stood their knowing their wasn't time to reload as Fett drew a dagger, "Real shame."

The bounty hunter charged Ash dropping the E11 and dodging a strike from the experienced killer. Her martial arts skills no match. Gaz saw Fett make the mistake of considering him to wounded. He aimed his blaster pistol at a chink in the bounty hunter's upper shoulder. He opened fire striking it causing him to wince in pain. Ash socked him in the neck as Gaz fired again at the hunter's ankle the bounty hunter was then thrown to the floor and swiftly kicked in the head knocking him out.

"Now what it's get me or the prisoner out of here no way you do both. The imperials are probably surrounding this place."

"Watch me." Was Ash's simple reply.

Outside roughly twenty stormtroopers stood surrounding the building. They had hoped Fett had succeeded however the long periods of silence suggested otherwise. The commander raised his hand ready to order his men to move in. However the door came open three thermal detonators all armed flew out.

The stormtroopers tried going for cover but weren't nearly quick enough. The explosion broke it bright fire. Five men were killed instantly there body parts thrown around. The last few all readied their rifles. The R6 operator Ash charged out E11 on rapid fire as she was quick to place blaster bolts threw the chests of three others. She then took out her blaster pistol in one hand and was faster to quickly shoot five others in the head before they could move.

She moved quick as the last seven all unloaded on her position. She took cover behind a speeder. She had one more thermal detonator and took it out the blaster bolts pounding the speeder. She threw it out the explosion killed no one but caused the troopers to flinch. Ash took the opportunity to blast three of them down bolts to the head. She was much too quick for them. However one trooper managed to score a lucky hit on her shoulder blade. Ash felt the blow and went back down for cover narrowly avoiding a hit to the chest.

The last four split up moving in to surround. However a wounded Gaz saw his opportunity peeking out the door with his EE3 rifle. He opened fire striking two troopers down. Ash then came back up the last two caught between the two deadly operators. They were both shot several times in the chest and head. The two troopers crashed into each other and fell to the ground dead.

Ash moved aiding the wounded Gaz with one hand using the other to aim a blaster at their prisoner who willingly complied.

Quickly they moved across the space port to get back to their ship. The prisoner was thrown in the craft first then Ash and Gaz charged in. Ash set Gaz down in the co pilots seat. Didn't take the time to get out the med kit as she set course and pulled the craft up. Stormtroopers charging out last minute opening fire at the flying craft. They quickly broke orbit as coordinates were set and shot off into hyperspace back to VC.

"That was close." Gaz said.

Christosis

Makarov had the wreckage surrounded he would not leave until Bourne's body was found. However Frost himself had a plan as Monad quickly slid around in his grenade launcher and peaked from cover. He fired blowing away a small patrol speeder and killing three stormtroopers.

The others moved in. Jason Bourne with both Frost and Mute covering him charged out. He was quick to shoot dead three other men. Then he slid across the hood of a speeder stole the rifle out of a shadow troopers hand then swiftly punched him in the neck. He then kicked the man on the head as he fell knocking him out.

Frost along with Mute and Nomad charged all guns blazing bullets ripping threw several shadow troopers. Makarov pulled out his own imperial issue pistol and fired at them from cover of his own vehicle. He then jumped over as his targets were entering the vehicle.

"Stop them!" Makarov shouted at his men.

Several blaster bolts flew at the speeder which sped off ramming a few troopers along the way. Jason Bourne was at the while as the roared off into the streets. Several scout troopers were quick to get to their bikes taking off. Makarov got in an armored transport and shot off as well.

Bourne kept his foot in the accelerator as he saw the speeder bikes approaching from behind. He swerved right dodging a volley of blaster fire. He then looked at Frost.

"Mind shooting out those bikers?" He questioned, "After all I'm the one who's supposed to be rescued here."

Frost didn't say a word drawing out his pistol he stuck his body out the window as they flew. He opened fire pulling the trigger back several times. One biker was struck in the head and lost control spinning out then exploding. The other was shot right in the shoulder blade he flinched in pain jerking left into a building.

Two more were on them as Frost reloaded. Mute then took aim squeezing the trigger on his MPK5 the bullets flying furiously. One biker took three to the chest throwing him off the bike. The other shot right in the forehead by Nomad who was utilizing his assault rifle.

They all opened fire as Bourne took off down the streets. Makarov was fast to get on their tale with an armored vehicle. He had a shadow trooper firing out the window right back at Bourne's speeder. The blaster bolts struck the exterior of the vehicle as the bullets ricocheted off the imperial armored transport.

"These guys are hard to shake." Bourne said, "So we're not gonna try."

Bourne then slammed the breaks on the speeder coming to a speedy hault. He then drifted around the speeder armored imperial speeder. He fell in right behind it. He looked at Frost who was right next to him.

"Brace yourself." Bourne said increasing in speed.

He rammed right into the back of the speeder throwing both vehicles off. They crashed in to two different buildings. Everyone in Bourne's car was shaken up. The rogue agent then took Frost's gun opened the door cocking it. He raised it up seeing four shadow troopers getting out. He opened fire shooting two troopers in the neck. The other two moved with their E11s ready to open fire. However they're efforts were cut short as Mute shot them up with his MPK5 on full auto.

More stormtroopers moved in to engage their enemy. Bourne was quick to shift his attention as he opened fire several times. He managed to shoot out five of them as he sought cover. Nomad rushed out with his assault rifle as did Frost both opening fire on the remaining stormtroopers.

Then finally Makarov moved quietly drawing out his knife. Bourne saw heard him move and as the rest of the squad engaged the stormtroopers in a firefight Bourne focused solely on Makarov. His pistol empty he moved back dodging a swift strike from Makarov's knife. He then lunged at Makarov and blocked the Russian by stopping his wrist with his own. He then punched Makarov hard in face. Makarov was thrown back but was quick to turn around trying another stab. Jason Bourne was quick to dodge that strike as he brought his knee hard into Makarov's ribs. Then as Makarov caved in from the hit Bourne brought his fists repeatedly smashing into the man's face. Then grabbed him and threw hard against the armored vehicle knocking him out.

Meanwhile Frost and the squad were running low on amou. Nomad had switched to his side arm being a pistol. Mute was on the last clip in his SMG.

"Well some rescue mission this turned out to be." Remarked Mute as he opened fire again gunning down several stormtroopers then drawing his pistol quickly opening fire.

"Can't say we didn't try." Frost said throwing his last grenade as the stormtroopers moved in.

Then from above a single U wing flew in firing a rocket blowing away the stormtroopers. It then landed opening both side doors an insurgent on one end firing away on the turret.

"Let's go!" Frost shouted making sure Bourne jumped in first. He then followed behind a long with the rest off the squad. They all secured their searing as the doors closed and they took off clearing the area.

"I swear it's never easy with you westerners." Nikolai who was piloting grumbled, "Just once I want a clean pick up with out being shot at by hundreds of enemies! Just once!"

"Come on Nikolai where's the fun in that be." Frost joked as they flew off into hyperspace.

"This usually how your rescue missions go?" Bourne questioned.

"Well if we're being totally honest this is my first rescue op since we left earth so it's not really a far comparison." Frost replied, "Back in earth we didn't have guys in white armor shooting at us with laser or whatever it is those red energy beams are."

"I can concur I miss the days when my greatest threat was the CIA and not some totalitarian space empire but then again the CIA guys were a lot better at shooting so it's not all a loss." Bourne replied.

"He's got a point." Nomad replied with a laugh, "These guys got to much tech and not enough skill."

VC hours later

Gaz's mission had gone almost to successfully. On part it was thanks to Ash the two got off their ship and moved their prisoner in front of them. Price stood waiting for them Ghost and Soap a long side. They signaled for the prisoner to be taken away. This was done by Fuze an IQ who grabbed the prisoner halling him away.

"Good work Gaz should've never doubted you for a second," Price replied, "And perhaps your right I am being to cautious."

"Price I should also apologize I over estimated my own skills if I had gone on my own I wouldn't have come back," Gaz replied, "I suppose we both learned something."

"Suppose we did take some leave I'll send someone for you when you're needed." Price replied Gaz nodded as he and Ash departed.

Minutes later one U wing returned. The doors opened Frost exited with way less men then Price had sent out. However they had gotten Jason Bourne out a live.

"Jesus Christ it's actually him." Ghost said in disbelief, "Never thought I'd actually end up in the same room as Jason Bourne."

"You his autograph while he's here bet he'd be totally willing to give you that." Soap said teasing Ghost a little.

"O shut up." Ghost said.

"Sir." Frost said as he approached saluting. It was evident it had not been an easy operation, "We were beaten and battered pretty hard but we got Bourne out alive."

"Good work Frost I'm sure the rebel alliance will be most pleased." Price said, "Your team could probably use a little leave wouldn't you say."

"I'll ask the guys but as for me I can't rest till the empires cleared off the map." Frost said turning around.

Then Jason Bourne approached and while he didn't look all that physically intimidating his record was. The three men stood firm.

"Mr Bourne." Price said extending his hand.

"Captain." Bourne replied shaking his hand, "I hear you'll be able to transfer me to Yavin where I can give the alliance valuable information."

"As soon as Nikolai gets the ship refueled we'll fly you out." Price replied however he could tell threw his voice there was something else, "With all do respect Bourne I find it odd a man of your talents and experience wasn't able to get off Christosis undetected."

"You're correct I intentionally blew my cover," Bourne replied, "I met a man they called Six he's from earth but a very different era. He told me he needed to meet up with you. Currently he's on Ryloth."

"So all this trouble was just to meet us and pass along a message?" Price questioned realizing how many men were lost.

"Sorry Captain." Bourne replied, "But trust me this man is worth all of it his skills and abilities are unlike any I've seen."

Price was silent for a moment. He wanted to know why there was yet another earth man in the galaxy nobody knew was there.

"Bourne I must ask how did you end here off of earth and what was your mission?" Price asked Bourne grinned.

"Sorry Captain but somethings even I have to admit should remain secret."

 **Do you want Bourne to return. Or perhaps you have another guest star in mind who you think would be perfect for a later chapter. leave that down below in the comments also with any questions or reviews you might have.**


End file.
